duo corda
by Chirly19
Summary: ¿Que pasa si Aki se enamora de un nuevo chico? y debe escoger entre él y Yusei. aww pésimo resumen mejor lean... OcxAki y YuseixAki
1. duo corda primera parte

**Aki-nee: aah volvi!**

**Crow- hay dios no!**

**Aki-nee- tranquilos no los hare sufrir, este fic es serio bueno ni tan serio…asi q tranquilos**

**Todos: que alivio!**

**Aki-nee- oigan les informo que habra dos nuevos personaje, ryuu! Y yop con el nombre de chirly**

**Ryuu- hola que tal!**

**Aki-nee: el es mi OC en este fic, si quieren saber como és, hice un dibujo pero luego se los muestro, ahora disfruten de esta primera parte Hehe**

* * *

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, pero este fic sii!**

* * *

**Duo corda**

**"dos corazones"**

**Punto de vista Aki**

Desperte muy temprano y algo contenta, no se porque pero presentia que algo bueno iba a suceder, me levante de mi cama y corri a bañarme.

-el desayuno esta listo! –grita mi mama

-ya voy! . le respondi, mientras arreglaba mi cabello y el uniforme de la academia, tome mi maletín y baje muy rapido que casi tropiezo al bajar las escaleras, si no es porque mi padre me sostiene.

-ha hoy estas muy activa! –dijo mi padre que vestia elegante

-hehehe si papa, estoy de animo!

Llegue al comedor

-buenos dias mama –le saludo y le doy un beso en la mejilla

-buenos dias mi pequeña porque tan feliz? – pregunta mi madre

-primero no me digas pequeña, hasta soy mas grande que tu –dije en broma

.hahaha y segundo?

- bueno presiento que sera un buen día –dije alegremente, desayune y me fui a la primera clase del dia .. calculo, no hay otra cosa que me estresase mas, pero hoy estaba de humor como para quejarme

**Punto de vista normal**

La joven peliroja llega a la academia, se encuentra con rua y ruka y algunos compañeros de estos.

-rua- hola aki!

Aki- hola chicos! Como estan?

Ruka- muy bien!

Aki- me alegro, nos vemos luego debo ir a clase

Ruka- si adios!

Aki- adios!

El aula de calculo, lleno de estudiantes de toda clase, el grupito de los genios, los tipos recoceros que se llevan bien con todos, las chicas falsas, unos cuantos grupos que comparten intereses en comun, aki no era parte de ningun grupo, ella era una chica atenta, se llevaba bien con todos aunqeue no establecia mas que una amistad con sus compañeros, solo los consideraba así como sus compañeros no tenia muchos amigos solo la chica que se sentaba asu lado

Aki- hola chirly!

Chirly- ah hai aki-san!

Aki- hum me pregunto que hara el profe hoy?

Chirly- espero que no empiece con otro de sus cuentos de cuando era joven

Aki- jajaja tienes razon

Chirly- ya sabias aki?

Aki- saber que?

Chirly- me entere que un nuevo ha sido transferido a nuestra clase

Aki- en serio?

Chirly- si! Me pregunto como sera? –pone sus manos en la cara

Aki- hehe si

Chirly- oye aki!, hoy iras a donde Yusei otra vez?

Aki- em bueno, no lo se, tal vez! Por que?

Chirly- eh se que no soy tu mejor amiga, pero me gustaria conocer a esos amigos tuyos de los que tanto me comentas

Aki- si si quieres vallamos hoy!

Chirly- hai!

Chirly era una chica mas del monton, tampoco era parte de algun grupo, ella era fresca, sencilla y trataba con todos los del salon, tenia cabello castaño, piel morena y es una digna fanatica del anime, era la chica otaku moderna del salon como la conocían la mayoria.

**Punto de vista Aki**

Estaba charlando comodamente con chirly, se oian ademas los gritos y risas de mis otros compañeros, cuando en eso llega el maestro.

-silencio! Por favor tomen asiento – dice el maestro, u viejo de unos 50 años pero muy inteligente y sabio con sus palabras, tratando de guiar a estos jóvenes a construir un futuro mejor.

-cof cof ahora estudiantes, antes de iniciar las clases, demos la bienvenida a un nuevo estudiante

Chirly- te lo dije –murmura acercandose a mi

-Señorita chirly! Por favor silencio –le regaña el profe

Chirly- yo?

-hum sigo, por favor ryuu peters adelante

Se abre la puerta y un chico aparece con sus manos en los bolsillos, tenia el cabello liso, corto de color blanco y sus puntas eran doradas, unadelgada cola de caballo le llegaba hasta su espalda y tenia una expresión seria en su rostro

Chirly- es lindo no crees? – me pregunta chirly haciendo que pierda la fijación que tenian del nuevo estudiante

Aki- eh bueno algo –le respondi

-otra vez chirly! –le vuelve a regañar el maestro

Chirly- ups, lo siento

-venga joven preséntese usted mismo –el profe lo toma del hombro, el chico aun llevaba una mirada seria y fria

-bueno, me llamo ryuu, soy de Inglaterra y tengo una doble personalidad

Chirly- Inglaterra! Que interesante!

-silencio chirly! –otra vez

Chirly – que soy la unica , -resopla

Aki- hehe –rio discretamente y vuelvo mi mirada al nuevo estudiante que tambien me estaba viendo, trato de evitar verlo pero luego me sonrie, acaso me sonrio? Me pregunte a mi misma

-tome asiento joven, y pongase al dia con todo

-si –responde igual de serio

-señorita izayoi! –el profe me llama haciendo que me ponga nerviosa

-si profesor –respondi poniendo de pie

-puede ayudarle a ryuu hasta que se ponga al dia?

-eh si claro –respondo algo insegura y en eso escucho los tipicos comentarios, risitas y silvidos del resto de mis compañeros, especulando cosas que no van, como "-buuee nueva parejita , o –tiene mucha suerte, y los mismos –huuu!, esto hace que me enoje y me siento de golpe

Chirly- ah aki, sera mejor que te relajes hay se acerca ryuu

Aki- eh..- volteo y veo que ryuu se acerca con una sonrisa diferente saludando a todos, pensé este chico es raro tan pronto cambio de personalidad?

Ryuu- hola! –dice alegremente

Aki- hola… -respondo sin perder de vista sus ojos

Se sienta a mi lado con una sonrisa y aun saludando a los que tenia cerca y extendiendole el brazo a los del fondo

Aki- hehe –reia para mi era tan divertido verlo saludar y mis compañeros ni siquiera lo volteban a ver, algunos pues.

* * *

aki-nee: huhuhu! pues este fic lo pense cuando pude notar que Aki habia perdido protagonismo

aki- tienes razon :(, me rebajaron!

aki-nee : si malditos productores!,

aki- ahora podemos arreglar el asunto del nombre

aki-nee: no hay nada que arreglar, no ves que me llamo chirly! este es mi nombre de perfil

aki- entiendo

aki-nee: por favor yusei! puedes hablar aa los lectores

yusei- em bueno, ella espera comentarios y le da los tipicos saludos!


	2. duo corda segunda parte

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, pero este fic sii!**

* * *

**Duo corda**

**"dos corazones"**

**Punto de vista normal **

Las primeras clases estaban por terminar, suena la campana anunciando el descanso, todos los estudiantes salen corriendo como si la tienda se les fuera a ir volando, estaban hambrientos; aki, chirly y ryuu salen de ultimos

Chirly- oye ryuu! Cuantos años tienes?

Ryuu- eh tengo 17! –responde orgullosamente

Chirly- oh

Aki- eh ryuu

Ryuu- si bella aki! –dice con una sonrisa

Aki- em –se sonroja

Chirly- hahaha

Ryuu- que? Dije algo malo?

Aki- no!, bueno te queria preguntar como es que tienes dos personalidades?

Ryuu- bueno, veras –muestra su brazo enseñandoles dos marcas en formas de dragones

Ryuu- esatas marcas indican que soy el poseedor del dragon ice y fire, hielo y fuego, son dos dragones legendarios de mi pais y soy el heredero de ese poder.

Chirly- Inglaterra si no me equivoco

Ryuu- correcto!

Aki- ah entiendo

Ryuu- si tu debes entender eres una salvadora

Aki- hehe si

Chirly- ya puedo ver tus dos personalidades, el dragon ice te hace un chico serio y frio y el dragon fire te hace alguien imperactivo, divertido y alegre

Ryuu- tienes razon!, como lo captaste tan rapido!

Chirly- pues durante la clase cambiabas de personalidad

Ryuu- jejeje , saben a veces no se cuando cambio

Aki- valla!

Chirly- ahora regreso! Tengo mucha hambre –dice tocando su barriga

Aki- hehe bien nos vemos en la fuente

Chirly- si!

Ryuu- aki…-dice con una voz muy fria

Aki- eh si

Ryuu- quieres acompañarme a un lugar

Aki- eh bueno –dice notando que ryuu cambio de chico divertido a a chico tranquilo

**Punto de vista Aki**

Voy detrás de él, su cabello era tan brillante y liviano que se movia con cada paso que daba, de pronto se detiene y voltea a verme

Ryuu- aki te gustan las flores? –pregunta muy serio

Aki- ..eh si mucho

Ryuu- entonces… -me toma de la mano llevandome hasta la salida de la academia, mire un auto limpio y de color negro, ryuu abre la puerta y saca un monton de rosas azules y rojas

Aki- para que son? –le pregunto con interes

Ryuu- bueno queria agradar a las personas, por eso quiero regalar a cada persona que conozca hoy una flor, tu eres la primera persona que vi cuando entre y me pareciste muy hermosa.

Yo quede como en shock, y me avergüenzo poco, solo Yusei me habia dicho eso cuando tuve mi primera batalla con él pero….

Ryuu- aquí tienes –extiende su mano con una rosa , -sacandome de mis pensamientos

-eh gracias –le respondo

Ryuu- hehe ahora debo regalar las demas! –dice con otro tono, al parecer volvio a ser el mismo chico divertido, asi de rapido? Pensé

Mientras caminabamos por el patio, él daba flores a cualquier que le respondiera sus saludos, llegamos a la fuente y estaba mi amiga chirly leyendo uno de sus mangas.

Chirly- hola!

Ryuu- hola chirly! Tenga!

Chirly- una flor?

Ryuu- si! Tus has sido muy buena persona

Chirly- ah gracias..

Aki- otro manga?

Chirly- si hehe , este es sobre aventura, sangre, y romance

Aki- tus favoritos!

Luego de un rato tocan la campana para volver a las clases, durante todo el día ryuu parecia ser el chico divertido, sí así llamo a ryuu cuando tiene esa personalidad ¡el chico divertido" , saboteaba a los profesores con sus comentarios y le hacia bromas a mis compañeros, pero cuando estaba conmigo se comportaba diferente era atento y siempre decia cosas serias.

Mas tarde me reuní con rua y ruka, ya que siempre al finalizar las clases íbamos al taller a visitar a los chicos, esta vez invite a chirly y en cuanto a ryuu ya se habia ido mucho antes de que las clases terminaran.

**Punto de vista Normal**

Aki, chirly, rua y ruka se dirigian al taller del poppo time

Ruka- aki y esa flor?

Aki- esta bueno…..

Chirly- se la dio un nuevo compañero igual que a mí

Ruka- ha! Ya veo!

Llegan luego de unos minutos

Crow- ah miren! Ya hacian falta que llegaran!

Bruno- jaja si

Ruka- hola muchachos!

Yusei, hola ruka, rua, aki y …

Chirly- oh!, hola soy chirly hehe

Aki- ella es una amiga y queria conocerlos

Yusei- que tal chirly, yo soy Yusei –extiende su mano

Chirly- ah mucho gusto, aki me hablo mucho de ti hehehe

Aki- chirly! – le regaña discretamente haciendo referencia a lo que dijo

Crow- hoho en serio? –pregunta en burla

Chirly- jejeje si!

Yusei solo sonrie, en eso entra Sherry…. Aki piensa "otra vez ella aquí?"

Sherry- que tal! Quien eres?

Chirly- soy chirly, amiga de aki, tu debes ser Sherry! La chica que…

Aki le cubre la boca a chirly

Chirly- oye..

Aki- jejeje –piensa "nunca piensa antes de hablar?"

Sherry- que ibas a decir? –pregunta incredula

Aki- nada, ella no iba a decir nada verdad chirly?

Chirly- si nada

Sherry levanta una ceja, las miradas entre ellas tres se cruzan y rua interviene para romper ese silencio

Rua- hey quien quiere un duelo conmigo!

Ruka- que nunca te cansas! Hoy tuviste como 5!

Rua- hehe vamos!

Bruno- yo luchare contra ti!

Sherry- tu? No puedes ganarle ni a una mosca –dice para molestar

Bruno- juum

Todos salen para presenciar el duelo, se sientan en unas bancas y los gritos de animos se hacen escuchar, por un momento aki observa la flor que tenia aun en sus manos con bastante curiosidad

Sherry lo nota y pregunta

Sherry- oye aki noto que observas mucho esa flor que tiene de especial?

Aki- ah? Esta nada –la deja caer sobre sus piernas

Chirly- se la dio un chico? Porque! –dice para molestar, chirly es alguien que no le da miedo lanzar comentarios

Sherry- ah!

Yseui voltea a ver a aki, ella desvia su mirada y piensa "chirly porque haces esto?" crow interviene

Crow- jaja aki ya tienes admiradores secretos eh? –tambien dice para molestar

Aki- em….-se sonroja

Sherry y crow notan que Yusei esta incomodo con esto y para empeorar crow lanza otro un comentario estupido.

Crow- hehe alguien esta celoso? Hahaha

Chirly y ruka- jajaja

Yusei le lanza una mirada

Crow- eh lo siento –se rasca la cabeza aun riendo

Aki se levanta –eh ahora vuelvo tengo sed

Chirly- me traes agua!

Yusei se levanta para presenciar mas de cerca el duelo, Sherry le sigue

Chirly- jajaj buena esa crow –chocan las manos

Crow- hehe me gusta hacer eso

Ruka- ustedes son malos

Crow- em pero en serio esas flores si se las dio un chico? –señala la flor de chirly que esta toda maltratada, a ella no le interesan las flores

Chirly- hai!

Ruka- es nuevo en su clase no?, pues aun no lo conozco

Chirly- si, y es tan…(suspira)

Crow- jejeje con eso ya entiendo

El duelo termina muy pronto

Rua- ah perdi –con un aura oscura

Yusei- pero lo hiciste bien!

Sherry- Yusei tiene razon, si no fuera porque bruno te hizo trampa

Bruno- yo no hice trampa!

Aki sale con una vaso con agua para chirly

Chirly- te tardaste!

Aki no le responde sus ojos se enfocan en Yusei quien rie con Sherry y esto le molesta, chirly se acerca a ella tomando el vaso

-ah ahora tu celosa? –le dice en voz baja

Aki- no! Chirly vámonos!

Las dos chicas toman sus maletines

Chirly- ya nos vamos

Crow- ah tan pronto!

Chirly- si tenemos trabajo que hacer, aki esperamee! –ella ya iba adelante sin despedirse de los chicos

Ruka, rua- espérennos! –sale corriendo

Aki- apuren! –voltea a ver de reojo a Yusei y a Sherry

**Punto de vista Yusei**

-no se porque pero me pareció que Aki estaba molesta y por como me miro parece que es conmigo..

Crow- hey Yusei! –me llama crow solo para preguntar que hay de comer

Yusei- no le se!, se supone que ….-callo por un momento antes de decir lo que iba a decir "era aki quien nos preparaba algo de comer aunque fuera solo muy poco le agradeciamos"

Bruno- ah verdad!, esta vez no hay quien nos alimente –sice bruno y luego Sherry le molesta

Sherry- haha que eres bebe?

Bruno- no soy bebe!

Sherry- que no puedes alimentarte solo?

Veia discutir a estos dos, pense que eran como perros y gatos hacia gracia verlos discutir

Crow- jaja llamre a jack para que traiga algo de comer –sugiere crow y tiene razon jack siempre se gasta el dinero con su adictivo café y no hace nada para obtener dinero..

Un rato después sherry se va quedando nosostros cuatro cenando arepas? Arepas? Que jack no podia comprar algo mas?, bueno para que quejarme al menos es comida, esas quejas se las dejo a Crow y a Bruno.

Crow- eso arepa! Aun tengo hambre!

Jack- pues te jodes!

Crow- para que te gastas el dinero!

Suspiro de lo fastidiosas que son, ya era muy tarde como las doce decidi irme a dormir, pero mi mente empieza a molestar todo lo que pensaba en ese momento era en aki, en porque se fue molesta? O porque actuo raro hoy?...hasta que al fin cerre mis ojos y pude descansar.

* * *

**aki-nee: fiuss! **

**aki- chirly! se supone que eres mi amiga no?**

**aki-nee: me gusta molestar **

**sheery- te odio**

**aki-nee: yo tambien te odio**

**sherry- yo mas**

**aki-nee: yo mucho mas XP **

**sherry- mi odio es mas fuerte**

**aki-nee: mi odio es mas fuerte **

**sherry- no me repitas**

**aki-nee: no me repitas**

**sherry- soy chirly y soy tonta**

**aki-nee: aw eres tonta! **

**shery- jumm **

**aki: -.-'...**


	3. duo corda tercera parte

**Que tal en este capitulo me esforcé muchísimo! para introducir un duelo , (no soy buena en esto y quize intentarlo, pero me dio mucha risa leerlo ) y hay quedo jajaja , estoy actualizando antes de que me coloquen mas trabajos jejejeje**

**rua- huu duelos!**

**aki-nee: si ya, no te emociones **

**advertencia: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, porque se me mojaron los derechos de autor y luego hicieron una copia, jejeje pero este fic sii! es mio solo mio y de mi mente! **

* * *

**Duo corda**

******"dos corazones"**  


**Punto de vista Aki**

Desperte, esta vez no muy feliz, no dejaba de pensar en Yusei y en lo bien que estaba con Sherry, tenian algo? Y de verdad estoy celosa de que pase mas tiempo con ella? De pronto el sonido del telefono me hace reaccionar.

-aki te llaman! – grita mi mama

Bajo muy pronto y le pregunto quien era, resulto ser era chirly

-moshi moshi Aki!

Aki- mos mos chirly- respondo equivocandome

Chirly- asi no es aki!

Aki- hehe bueno debo praticar, entonces para que me llamas?

Chirly- anoche me encontre con ryuu, nos invita a ver duelos en patinetas esta tarde

Aki- em y no podias decirmelo en la academia?

Chirly- jaja no!, no podia esperar!

Aki- haha bien nos vemos!

Chirly- sayo!

Aki- sayo!

Mi rostro se torna mas alegre, así que subo para terminar de arreglarme, me miro al espejo y bajo la mirada para observar la rosa que me había dado ryuu que aun estaba en perfecta condición

-increíble que aun no se marchite, pensé

Mas adelante veo la foto de todos mis amigos cuando estabamos en el WRGP, no pude evitar ver a Yusei se veia tan bien, pronto me sentí confundida así que salí rapido para irme a la academia.

Me dirigía al salón, cuando ryuu me sorprende desviándome del camino.

Aki- ryuu que…. –le miro y puedo saber que es el "ryuu divertido"

Ryuu- jejeje vamos aki!, nunca te has volado de clases?

Aki- no!

Ryuu- jaja entonces esta es la primera vez –me toma de la mano

Aki- no ryuu no puedo hacer eso, es decir saltarme de clases?

Ryuu- aki! Relajate eres la mejor de tu clase, que faltes un dia no te arruinara la vida!

Aki- jaja tienes razon pero nunca he hecho esto – le dije sonriendo

Ryuu- yo te ayudare vámonos a otro sitio!

-jovensitos! –me fijo y es el maestro

Pienso "ah no, nos han pillado"

-adonde van? La clase esta por empezar!

Me volteo a ver a ryuu que cambia su rostro a uno de molestia

Ryuu- aah lo siento maestro es que no me siento bien!, mi estomago me duele y le pedi a Aki que me acompañara a la enfermeria.

Pienso "que listo! Y mentiroso, -rio para mi, afirmando con la cabeza

-ah bueno pero no tarden –responde el maestro

Ryuu- si profe!

Tan pronto como el maestro se va, ryu comienza a reir

Ryuu- ahora si!

Aki- valla ryuu! Eres un mal chico pero no permitiré que te vueles de clase! –lo tomo de la mano haciendo que volvamos al salón

Ryuu- Aki!

Aki, no, no jaja

Volvemos al salon, ese mismo día por la tarde después de clases chirly, ryuu y yo vamos a ver los duelos

Chirly- sii! Que emoción! –grita al llegar

Aki- esto te emociona?

Chirly- no, esto que estoy leyendo

Aki- ah jajajajjaa lo suponía

Ryuu- jaja vamos chicas! –nos abraza a ambas por el cuello

Chirly- ah ryuu no me abrases! –exclama chirly, no le gusta que la abrasen sin su permiso

Ryuu- jajaja ahora no te soltaré!

….

**Punto de vista Yusei**

Ruka y rua llegaron al taller como es habitual

Ruka- hola Yusei!

Yusei- hola!

Crow- y aki?

Ruka- no lo sé, tal vez venga mas tarde

Jack- si!, debe venir a cocinar! –dice jack haciendo que me moleste, me dirijo a él y le pateo el pie

Jack- aasch!

Crow- jajaja bien merecido, aki no está para cocinarle!

Yusei- crow tiene razon, ella no es nuestra cocinera ni mucho menos

Crow- cierto!, si lo fuera lo seria solo para Yusei jajaja

Otro comentario de crow, lo miro pero que puedo hacer, lo unico es golpearle en la cabeza

Bruno- hey chicos ordene pizza! –aparece con un telefono en mano

Crow- me parece bien!

Rua- yuujuuu! Pizza!

Ruka- ah no! Rua nosotros ya nos vamos!

Rua- que! , no yo quiero pizza!

Jajajajjaa, -reia con los demas, pero me preguntaba porque Aki no vino, acaso seguia molesta?, mas tarde salí a dar una vuelta y justo mi duda quedo resuelta.

Vi a Aki y a su amiga en una heladeria, ellas no me vieron, estaban charlando con un joven, al parecer estaban feliz, eso me alegraba que no estuviera molesta, pero por otro lado senia algo diferente , me incomodaba ver a Aki con ese chico? Que me pasaba?... volví al taller muy pensativo y otra vez empiezo a sentirme igual que la otra noche, que me sucedia?

**Punto de vista Normal.**

Un nuevo día de clases, chirly y aki estaban muy cansadas, en cambio ryuu saltaba de energia mientras hacia bromas a sus compañeros.

Aki- me sorprende!

Chirly- si es un buen chico, algo raro pero aceptable

Aki- si, o es su culpa que tenga esas dos facetas

Chirly- sabes aki, me gustaria verlo en un duelo

Aki- si!, tal vez deberia retarlo

Chirly- jaja si hazlo!

Aki- ryuu!

Ryuu- si bella Aki

Aki- no me digas así

Ryuu- y que no eres bella?

Aki- em hay ya para!, quieres que nos enfrentemos a un duelo!

Ryuu- si!

Todos los estudiantes salen para presenciar el duelo

Aki- estas listo?

Ryuu- por supuesto – su personalidad cambia a la seria

Aki –(piensa) "esta serio, significa que los duelos son importantes para él"

-Duelo! –dicen al tiempo

PV aki : 4000

PV ryuu: 4000

Aki- empie… -es interrumpida por ryuu

Ryuu- empiezo yo! –sonrie

Chirly- que orgulloso!

Ryuu- ativo mi carta trampa – el campo de batalla se convierte en un glaciar, -coloco dos cartas invertidas y finalizo mi turno

Aki- mi turno!

Los dos combaten muy reñidos…..

El duelo esta por terminar, ryuu tiene en su campo a su dragón White ice, uno de sus dragones legendarios, también tiene un monstruo tipo hielo y una carta boca bajo, mientras Aki tiene en su campo al dragón de la rosa negra, su rose tentacles y una carta invertida.

PV aki: 1000

PV ryuu: 1500

Chirly- wooou! Esta ha sido una gran batalla!

-vamos acaben! –gritan el resto de alumnos

Ryuu- acabemos con esto!, dragon White ice ataca directamente al dragon de Aki

PV aki: 500

Aki- eres muy bueno pero ahora activo mi carta, que permite volver a un monstruo de mi cementerio, invoco a dragon de la rosa negra! Y con su habilidad especial le consede a mi dragon mas puntos de ataque, ahora ataca!

Ryuu- ah! –el dragón de ryuu es destruido

PV ryuu: 200

Ryuu- increíble! Que mas puedo esperar de una salvadora tan bella –dice ryuu con una mirada seria

Aki se sonroja solo un poco, aunque ya ryuu le decia asi, esta vez se lo dijo su otra personalidad y no era la misma forma en que se lo decia.

Ryuu baja la mirada –bien me rindo! –vuelve a ser el "chico divertido"

Aki- espera que?

Ryuu- si!

Aki- esta bien, ahora rose tentacles ataca a su monstruo

PV ryuu: 0

-jejeje bravoo! Uhh! –gritan las personas que presenciaban el duelo

Chirly- excelnet duelo! –dice acercandose a aki

Aki- si, pero si no es porque cambia de personalidad en el ultimo momento me hibiera derrotado

Chirly- de verdad? –miran a ryuu que recibe felicitaciones y unos cuantos alagos de las chicas

Aki- si, durante el duelo pude notar que es muy decidido a atacar y no le importa lo que pase solo le interesa ganar

Chirly- huum descubrimos otra cosa de ryuu entonces!

Aki- si, al "ryuu divertido" no le interesa si gana o pierde solo quiere divertirse, pero al "ryuu serio" es al contrario batalla muy en serio y con cierto orgullo.

Chirly- tienes razon, durante el duelo estuvo serio y sus cartas y monstruos eran tipo hielo

Aki- exacto!

Ryuu se les acerca -buen duelo aki –le estrecha la mano

Aki- si tu tambien lo hiciste bien –sonrie

Ryuu- bueno nos vemos luego chicas!

Chirly- si, yanee!

* * *

**Uf este capitulo no hubo mucho romance asi que digamos jajajaja pero los proximos van a estar muy buenos, mas celos, mas romance, y tranquilos esto es un yuaki!, solo quiero meter presion a Aki y Yusei huhuhuhu.**

**gracias por sus reviews! y muchos saludos! ;) **


	4. duo corda cuarta parte

**advertencia: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, porque se me mojaron los derechos de autor y luego hicieron una copia, jejeje pero este fic sii! es mio solo mio y de mi mente! **

* * *

**Duo corda**

******"dos corazones"**  


**Punto de vista Yusei.**

Estaba trabajando en unos aparatos, cuando recibo una llamada de alguien solicitando la reparacion de algo, no especifico lo que era, tome mi casco y salí a la direccion que me habia dado el cliente.

Llegue al lugar era una casa enorme como un palacio, la pintura era blanca, habia arboles enormes, unos pinos a su alrededor y jardines con rosas azules, rojas y blancas pense "increible! Valla gente ria, -baje de mi d-wheel y tome mis herramientas.

Toco el timbre una tonada melodiosa y algo jocosa

-buenos dias, hay alguien? –pregunto

- si adelante –se abre la puerta, era un señor vestido de traje. –le estaba esperando

-y cual es el problema?

-sigame por aquí

Mire alrededor, era una casa limpia, la luz que entraba se relacionaba muy bien con las pequeñas aberturas de los muros, logrando un efecto relajante y fresco, note muchas imágenes y fotos, una de ellas llama mi atención eran dos dragones, una naranja que estaba sobre una piedra en medio de un desierto y el otro era azul, estaba sobre un trozo de hielo, mira hacia el lado y note el retrato de un joven cabello blanco su rostro me indicaba que era menor que yo, tenia una mirada seria y al lado de este estaba una marca de los dos dragones, sentí curiosidad así que le pregunte al señor.

-Oiga si no es molestia, que significa esa marca de los dos dragones?

- esos son los dos dragones legendarios de Inglaterra y su heredero el joven Ryuu Peters

-ah ya veo …

**Punto de vista Aki**

Las clases estaban por terminar, chirly tuvo que irse mas temprano pues se sentía enferma o solo fingio para irse a ver anime, la verdad es que no sabia ni que pensar, chirly siempre se salia con la suya, aun asi era una excelente estudiante, no se como lo logra, ver anime, leer mangas, y que le valla bien en la academia?

Ryuu- aki me acompañas hasta la salida?

Aki- eh si claro! "es el ryuu serio"

Ryuu- si no es porque vuelvo a mi otra personalidad te hubiera ganado

Aki- lo sé pero al final gane yo!

Ryuu- si aki

Siento cuando me toma de la mano y me lleva a la biblioteca

Ryuu- aquí esta mejor

Aki- que significa eso….-el lugar estaba solo, ryuu queria hablar conmigo en privado.

Ryuu- aki –me dice con su suave y calmada voz -quieres salir conmigo?

En ese instante mi corazon comienza a latir mas fuerte, nunca me habian pedido una cita.

Ryuu- aki –dice haciendome volver para responderle

Aki- em… si

Ryuu- entonces pasare por ti, mañana por la tarde

Aki- esta bien -me sonrie solo un poco y me da un beso en la mejilla, yo quede como en shock, nadie mas que mis padres me habian dado un beso en la mejilla, acaso me estaba empezando a gustar este chico?, era muy maduro cuando se convertia en el "ryuu serio" y parecia un niño cuando era el "ryuu divertido", estuve parada hay un rato luego me fui a casa, al llegar olvide que tenía que encontrarme con rua y ruka para ir juntos al taller, pero ya era muy tarde así que decidí irme a dormir….una parte de mi ya no le importaba si los chicos comian o no, tenia un orgullo que ni yo me lo creia.

**Punto de vista Normal**

Rua y ruka estaban donde Yusei, ya que les ayudaba con una tarea

Crow- oyee rua ruka ¡ que tal! –llega crow

Rua- hola crow! –se sienta en el sofa algo cansado

Crow-fiuss este trabajo es agotador, a veces me gustaría que Jack colaborara un poco.

Yusei- si, pero que se le hace, nunca cambiara

Crow- ese conchudo! (sinvergüenza)No me digas que está en la calle otra vez no mas que de vago!

Yusei- asi es

Crow- hey chicos que hay de aki hace rato que no la veo por aca

Ruka- ah si!, hoy estuvimos esperandola pero no llego

Crow- creen que este enferma?

Rua- no lo creo, hoy tuvo un duelo

Yusei- un duelo?

Rua- si, aunque no se con quien fue

Crow- oh!

Yusei- rua!, ruka concentrense! –volviendo al trabajo

-hai Yusei!

…

…..

Sabado por la mañana aki decide llamar a chirly para contarle lo de ryuu.

Chirly- aah de verdad?

Aki- si!

Chirly- y que haras?

Aki- bueno nunca he ido a una cita, no se que colocarme

Chirly- jejeje ire a tu casa y te ayudare!

Aki- tu sabes de esto?

Chirly- no mucho, pero lo que se es gracias a mis series!

Aki- jajaja lo debi suponer

-aki!, ven a la cocina! Por favor! –grita su madre

-ya voy!, adios chirly! –cuelga y va muy rapido

-si mama?

-aki podrias llamar a tu amigo Yusei, necesito su ayuda con este horno electrico!

Aki- em si.. "cielos hace dos dias que no voy a visitar a los chicos, ahora me sineto mal, la ultima vez me fui sin despedirme y tambien incomoda piderle un favor a Yusei?"

…..

Suena el telefono

Yusei- crow contesta!

Crow- estoy ocupado!

Yusei resopla y ve que crow solo estaba jugando, levanta el telefono

Aki- hola?

Yusei- si?

Aki- Yusei eres tu?

Yusei- claro!, ya no reconoces mi voz?

Aki- ah jeje, bueno el punto es que mi mama necesita que vengas a ayudarle con algo

Yusei- esta bien

Aki- adios.. –cuelga

Crow- quien era?

Yusei- era aki

Crow- ah que al fin da testimonio de vida jajajaja

Yusei- jum si, saldre un momento

Crow- ok!

….

…..

Minutos despues

Chirly llega a casa de aki

Aki- y que tienes en mente?

Chirly- jejeje tengo tantas ideas en mente! Tu seras mi maniqui! Jaajajja

Aki- jajaja

Llega Yusei en su d-wheel

Chirly- aw es yusei!... hola yusei! –extiende su brazo gritando

Aki- chirly por favor no grites

Chirly- jijiji

Yusei- hola chirly, hola aki –dice sonriendo

Aki- em hola .-responde algo timida "hace rato que no le veia ahora porque actuo timida con el"

Aki- em … mi madre esta adentro, esta … em …en la cocina

Yusei- si… -sigue sonriendo y despidiéndose mientras entraba

Chirly y aki suben a su cuarto

Chirly- ah aki! Si me fije Yusei estaba feliz de verte no crees?

Aki- em como dices eso? No lo creo –dice ruborizandose

Chirly- aah si! Jaja venga probemos que te quedaria bien

Chirly saca un monton de cosplays de los mas sencillos, nada extravagante

Chirly- sal aki!, haber como te queda ese

Aki sale, vestia un mini vestido color rojo no muy chillon y capri negro,

Chirly- ese esta perfecto!

Aki va a mirarse al espejo –después de probarme como 10 trajes al fin te decides por uno! , me gusta este

Chirly- si! Jeje ahora bajemos!

Aki- que!, yo no pienso bajar vestida así!

Chirly- oh vamos aki! Debemos saber la opinión de tu madre!

Aki- chirly te conozco bien se que esa no es tu intención! –cruza los brazos

Chirly- jajaja vamos vamos! –la jala del brazo, ella resiste

**Punto de vista Yusei**

Acababa de revisar el horno y estaba por irme, pero la madre d e Aki, Setsuko me invito unas galletas, debía aceptarlas no quería parecer descortés

-le gustaron? –pregunta ella

-si, saben bien, Aki prepara unas parecidas cuando va al taller.

-jajaja si yo le enseñe!, a ella le encantan estas galletas

Yusei- "valla es interesante la relación entre madre e hija" luego escucho unos gritos provenientes de arriba

-ya estan discutiendo, que le haría Chirly –dice ella, no muy sorprendida pues ya le era constumbre escucharlas discutir

Aki- chirly no por favor!

Chirly- jejeje ya pa que! –se asoma a la cocina – eh hola Yusei! no sabia que aun seguías aquí? –me dice con una sonrisa como si tramara algo

Chirly- ven Aki!, señora Setsuko que le parece mi creación! –ella empuja a aki a la cocina quedando frente a la mesa donde estábamos.

Aki- em… -podía notar lo apenada que estaba, pues se veía muy linda que solo sonrei

- mi niña te ves linda! –dice su madre acercándose a ella

Aki- aahm

Colteo a verla y sí que se veía hermosa, me avergonzaba decírselo frente a su madre y su amiga así que…

- te ves bien –le dije sonriendole, ella se sonroja

Aki- emm… gracias –responde y enseguida se va

Chirly- jaja bye! –le sigue

-yo ya me voy gracias por las galletas señora –le digo muy cortes

Setsuko -he no gracias por su ayuda

Salgo y me voy, por el camino no dejaba de pensar en aki, que me pasaba no podia sacarla de mi mente, me repetia que era solo mi amiga y tal vez así lo queria ella, solo como su amigo

**Punto de vista Aki**

Subi a mi cuarto y me cambie lo mas rapido que pude

Aki- chirly! Poque me haces esto!

Chirly- ajjaa fue divertido!

Aki- no fue para nada divertido!

Chirly ah aki!, que pasa? Jeje porque ahora te sientes incomoda con Yusei? que yo sepa tu no eres asi que no son solo amigos? –ella me ve de reojo y con una sonrisa como ocultando algo

Aki- em! Pues claro! Y no lo sé! –voltee evitando verla al responder, aun seguia apenada por lo de hace rato y tambien pensaba e lo que chirly me dijo, ella tenia razon yo estaba cambiando mi actitud con Yusei, porque me avergonzaba? Es mi amigo yo no era timida con él, solo fueron dos dias en los que no fui al taller y ya me sentia distanciada?

….

…

Se acercaba la hora de mi cita con Ryuu, chirly me ayudaba con pequeños detalles, al rato oimos un ruido proveniente de abajo chirly y yo nos asomamos un poco, era ryuu junto a su auto

Chirly- ah ya llego! –grita como muy emocionada –que la pases bien!

Bajo y me despido de mis padres, luego salgo y puedo observar que ryuu tenia algo para mi, era otra rosa pero esta era mas hermosa, Ryuu vestia muy bien, un sueter azul con un chaleco sin botones y suelta, tambien descifre que era "el ryuu serio" pero pronto su personalidad cambia y saluda a chirly que miraba escondida desde la ventana.

Ryuu- jajaj te ví chirly! Hola! No se vale espiar

Chirly no responde solo se oculta mas, yo sonrio

Ryuu- vamos!

Subo al auto mientras él conduce, por el camino comienza a contar sus cuentos malos y que a la vez me dan risa.

Aki- eres divertido y a la vez muy tranquilo

Ryuu- eso es malo?

Aki- jeje no, pero me agrada

* * *

**jujuju... pronto yusei! ya conoceras en persona a Ryuu**

**yusei- y eso deberia importarme?**

**aki-nee (chirly) -aaaw sii! es mi OC! es el creador de tus celos!**

**yusei- yo? celoso?**

**crow- jajajaja claroooo! puro sarcasmo**

**aki-nee- me despido! y Aki les manda saludos la encerre en un cuarto oscuro, por que me hizo enojar jaja**

**yusei- que hiciste que! -corre a buscarla**

**crow- jajajaja esperamos sus reviews**

**aki-nee - y arigatoo! ! por pasar por aqui!**


	5. duo corda quinta parte

**advertencia: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, si fuera mio convertiría a Placido en mi mayordomo personal...**

**"entre comillas " es pensamiento**

**

* * *

**

**Duo corda**

******"dos corazones"**  


…llegamos a una enorme casa, bueno a su casa era realmente hermosa, las luces azules le daban ese toque misterioso y tranquilo, la personalidad de Ryuu cambia una vez mas, me hace seña de que le siga, hasta que llegamos al jardín donde había una mesa circular decorada y flores amarillas y blancas alrededor, era simplemente bello.

Durante toda la cita su actitud no cambia, hablaba y a la vez me escuchaba muy atento cabe decir que en algunos momentos me daba halagos haciendo que me avergonzara, esto parecía divertirle.

Ryuu- Aki hoy te ves muy pero muy hermosa, y no pude evitar verte el primer dia tu…

Me pongo nerviosa esperando que quería decirme

Ryuu- Aki tu me gustas mucho, quieres empezar a salir conmigo?

Mi corazón se detiene y abro mis ojos con sorpresa, estaba nerviosa no sabia que decir en ese momento, esas palabras eran las que alguna vez quería escuchar….

Ryuu- tranquila –me habla sacándome nuevamente de mis pensamientos esto ya es pura coincidencia -no quiero que tomes la decisión ahora, yo esperare tu respuesta.

Me sentí mas aliviada, le sonrie y seguimos charlando pero ocultaba lo incomoda que me sentia después de esas palabras.

Mas tarde esa noche ryuu me lleva a casa, increíblemente su personalidad cambia, se despide con un abrazo y entro a mi cuarto, allí estaba Chirly leyendo manga y esperando a que yo llegara

Chirly- ha Aki como te fue!

Aki- no lo creerás –le cuento todo

Chirly- aah de verdad! Y que decides!

Aki- no lo sé

Chirly- debes estar segura de lo que sientes

Aki- si debo saberlo, pero no se que hacer

Chirly- aki mírame, dime él te gusta?

Aki- me agrada pero yo no lo se hay algo que me gusta en él

Chirly- bine!, y dime te gusta Yusei?

Aki- em,…..mis ojos quedan en shock –yo no sabría que decirte, creo que me gustan ambos, solo que uno de ellos se atrevió a decírmelo y el otro no se lo que piensa o siente.

Chirly- valla! Que dilema jajaja, deberias ir al taller mañana pasar un dia cerca de Yusei y haber que sucede!

Aki- quee!, no!

Chirly- aah si aki vamos! Quiero divertirme!, ademas puedo ver que ambos estan interesados en ti

Aki- em, necesito descansar tal vez eso me ayude a pensarlo

Chirly- esta bien

Chirly se quedo a dormir, yo tenia dos camas disponibles en caso de visitas, no podia dormir esa noche pensaba en ryuu y en lo que me propuso y a la vez pensaba en Yusei y en querer saber lo que ocultaba, lo que siente por mí , me movia de aquí para alla en la cama, ya me estaba empezando a sentir mareada hasta que pude dormir y eran como las 3 de la mañana!, hay que exagerada estoy!

**Punto de vista normal**

Domingo por la mañana (otro inico por la mañana que no puedo decir otra cosa? Daa esto no importa estoy atrasando el fic)

Las dos chicas, osea chirly y aki se levantan al tiempo y luego bajan a desayunar

-y que tal tu cita?

-em papa –casi sin saber que decir

-estuvo bien

-no diras mas detalle? –pregunta su madre

-jaja estuvieron en su casa! –habla chirly

-en su casa! –Hideo y Setsuko casi se ahogan

Aki- dios chirly por favor –dice entre dientes

Chirly- jaja lo siento

Aki- hoy iremos a visitar a los chicos

Chirly- si haremos un picnic!

Aki- picnic? "Eso no lo planeamos "

Setsuko- me parece bien

Aki- Chirly no se supone que era un picnic

Chirly- ah no importa lo haremos cuando lleguemos

Las dos ya habían avisado a Rua y a Ruka, también a Yusei, Crow Jack y Bruno.

Mientras en el taller, Jack buscaba dinero muy desesperado y tenia el lugar vuelto un desastre

Crow- oye Jack! Ya para! No hay dinero!

Jack- ustedes lo escondieron!

Bruno- nosotros no hemos escondido nada

Jack- aaah!

Yusei- jack! Para! –dijo mientras organizaba el desastre que había ocasionado

Crow- quieres calmarte!, ya ves lo que causa tu maldito café!

Jack- con mi café no te metas cara de pájaro! –le apunta son el dedo y lo agarra por el suéter

Crow- bájame demente!

….

Aki- ya estas lista?

Chirly- sii! –lllevaba una canasta llena de dulces

Aki- -.-' para que tantos dulces?

Chirly- jeje

Cuando las dos iban a salir aparece ryuu en una patineta

Aki- ryuu que haces aqui?

Ryuu- pase a visitar, iban de salida?

Chirly- si pero nos puedes acompañar

Aki- eh chirly?

Ryuu- que no puedo ir, aki?

Aki- ah no, no es eso, claro que puedes venir

Chirly- jeje que bien!

Aki mira la expresión de chirly, seguramente planea algo otra vez

Ryuu- y a proposito adonde vamos?

Chirly- jeje ya lo sabras!

Aki- bueno vámonos

Los tres parten primero a casa de los gemelos

Ruka- aki!

Aki- hola ruka!

Rua- estamos listo nos vamos! –lo unico que lleva es su disco de duelo

Mientras que ruka llevaba un bolsito

Aki- sii vamos!

Ruka- tu eres el nuevo? –preguntandole a ryuu mientras iban caminando

Ryuu- bueno tengo 17 no creo que sea muy nuevo –dice en broma

Ruka- jaja

Rua- oye tu!, quiero que nos enfrentemos a un duelo!

Ruka- rua! Apenas lo conoces y ya lo quieres retar?

Rua- pues si!

Ryuu – jeje prometo que luchare contigo, pero sera después

Rua- esta bien! –alza su brazo y da un brinquito

Chirly- aww rua que divertido eres! –lo abraza

Rua- aah si! –sonrojado

Aki, ruka, ryuu –jajjajaja

…

Volviendo al taller jack aun seguia con su histeria

Jack- crow! Dame el pu**! Dinero!

Crow- yo no tengo dinero idiota!

Jack- aaah! -empieza a perseguirlo

Yusei- hey hey!

Bruno- van a acabar con este lugar y zora nos regañara!

Yusei- o tal vez nos eche

Habia cosas tiradas por el suelo, crow corre y se oculta tras chirly que acababa de entrar junto con ruka y aki.

Chirly- wwo! Que paso aquí?

Crow- es jack esta loco! –chirly nota que crow esta detras de ella son sus manos en sus hombros

Chirly- aw quitate de aquí! –deberas no le gusta que la toquen de sorpresa

Crow- ups lo siento, pero jack..

Aki- otra vez el café?

Crow- si! Y me quiere matar!

Chirly- aw! Jaja deja al baka de crow en paz! –le señala con el dedo

Jack- jaaa –resopla- me voy pues, no quiero problemas con alguien que no conozco!

Bruno- y no vendras con nosotros!

Jack- no! –voltea y sale orgulloso

Afuera ryuu y rua hablaban, jack pasa por el lado de ryuu y lo golpea con el hombro, ryuu se transforma al "chico serio"

-oyee tu! Hp!, que te pasa!

Jack- como me llamaste! Imbecil!

-asi como oiste!

Rua- eh oigan basta

Los dos se miran con ganas de matarse a golpes

Adentro chirly, aki y ruka ayudan a recoger el desastre de jack, cuando ven que rua entra aterrado

Rua- venga vengan! Se estan matando!

Aki- matando?

Yusei- quienes?

Rua- ryuu y jack!

Chirly- ohh por kami!

Aki- ryuu?, hay no! – sale corriendo junto con crow, ruka y bruno

Yusei- ryuu? Quien es? –trataba de recordar donde habia escuchado ese nombre

Chirly- si, es nuestro amigo!

Yusei- debemos salir Jack es muy agresivo cuando no bebe su café

…

* * *

**Uuu jeje que pasara?...**

**-bueno aki te voy a liberar!**

**Aki- ah gracias y porque?**

**Aki-nee: tuve un horrible sueño, tu tenias un turbo duelo con Yusei, de pronto esto es raro, aparece una serpiente y te pica, de pronto te teletransporta y apareces tirado en un suelo alrededor unas rocas y estabas cubierta de sangre,**

**Aki- O.O! deberas me quieres muerta?**

**Aki-nee: no! Jamas! Jeje tal vez fue o porque estaba viendo higurashi no naku koro ni, o porque lei Kidnapped el fic de kenji1104, donde sufres mucho**

**Aki- Wa! Si porque me hacen sufrir!**

**Aki-nee: por eso te saco del cuarto oscuro, has sufrido mucho jeje**

**Aki- gracias! Y Yusei?**

**Aki-nee: ah si le dije que te habia translado a Somalia el lugar mas peligroso jajaja y fue a buscarte**

**Aki- que malaa!**

**aki-nee: muchos saludos! **

**En Somalia...**

**Yusei- akii!**

**-miren un extrajeroo vamos disparemosle!**

**Yusei- aah mierda!**


	6. duo corda sexta parte

**aaaw holaaa! estoy emocionadaa! vi yugioh 5D's episodio 152 preview aunque no voy por alla lejos jaja me faltan 50 cap para llegar por alla jeje, aun así kyyaa! **

**aki- si estoy muy linda?**

**aki-nee: hai!**

**crow- y yo q?**

**aki-nee: casi me muero de la risa jaja**

**crow- eh?**

**aki-nee: aaw y yusei donde estes! que kawai!...**

**ahora disfruten de este capitulo, estoy muy floja para escribir jeje**

**advertencia: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, si fuera mio convertiría a Placido en mi mayordomo personal...**

**"entre comillas " es pensamiento**

* * *

**duo corda**

**"dos corazones"**

Jack y ryuu estaban golpeados, no paso a mayores ya que crow y bruno los habian detenido

Aki- ryuu! – cambia a su personalidad

Ryuu- bella aki! Lo siento!

Crow- ahaha bella? –chifla con disimulo

Chirly- jijiji

Aki- cielos (suspira) y se acerca a ryuu a quien le sangraba el labio pero solo un poco

Yusei- jack! Porque hiciste eso!

Jack- el empezó!

Ryuu- yo? No no yo no empecé nada! –mira a aki con ojitos inocentes

Aki- amm, te creo ryuu –acaricia su cabello

Yusei voltea a ver a ryuu y de inmediato lo reconoce

Jack- aam le crees a él que es un desconocido y a mi no que soy un salvador como tu!

Aki- pues si!, además sabes que tú y yo no nos llevamos bien

Yusei- jack basta!

Jack- no! Hasta que ese idiota cara de niño se valla!

Ryuu- akii –mira con miedo y cierta ternura

Aki- no se ira! –se levanta gritándole a jack

Jack- tu no eres nadie para mandar aquí!

Crow, ruka, rua, bruno y Chirly veían sorprendidos y con los ojos como platos

Jack- aam brujaa!

Aki- ah! pu** hi***!

Los mismos de hace rato ven aun mas sorprendidos y boquiabiertos, Ruka casi se desmaya

Yusei- (suspira) aki –y antes de que ella le pegara a Jack , Yusei la agarra del hombro

Aki- juum! – sus ojos estan llenos de ira

Ryuu- hum? – mira a Yusei con arrogancia

Yusei- Jack! Deja esto y ve a tomar tu café si?

Jack- jaja esto no se queda así – los dos se ven de reojo y se voltean los ojos

Yusei- aki tranquilízate – sonrie

Aki voltea a verlo y luego a los otros que estaban perplejos

Aki- em lo siento

Chirly- woo1 aki no sabia que supieras esas palabras! Jajjajaa

Aki- em bueno –baja su cabeza avergonzada

Ryuu se levanta con una actitud seria y quita la mano de Yusei del hombro de Aki, clavándole una mirada, Yusei lo ve como preguntándose "porque me mira asi?" aki levanta su cabeza e inmediatamente Ryuu cambia de personalidad, sonriéndole a yusei

"que rayos? Hace un momento era diferente" piensa Yusei.

Aki- em gracias Yusei por detenerme y Ryuu te encuentras bien?

Ryuu- jeje si! –pone su codo en el hombro de Yusei como recostándose

Yusei- hey..

Aki- en "que momento tan incomodo estoy"

Para empeorar chirly y crow empiezan a cantar con letra improvisada

-él , él y ella! , él , él y ella! -señalándolos

Yusei y aki se ruborizan solo un poco, y Ryuu por otra parte solo rie.

Aki- "cielos lo que faltaba chirly y crow juntos con sus molestos comentarios, esto es malo" -bueno ya debemos irnos!

Chirly- si! Picnic!

Bruno- picnic? Y porque n lo dijeron antes!

Aki- porque a chirly se le ocurrió esto hoy en la mañana

Crow- ah entonces!

Yusei- si, ya volvemos debemos ordenar las cosas alla dentro

Chirly- ok!

Ryuu- aki! Vamos a comprar viveres para el picnic! –la toma de la mano haciendola correr

Yusei les ve alejarse algo sorprendido pero luego entra al taller tratando de disimular su expresión.

Un rato después todos se reunen frente a la calle para escoger donde irse y partir al picnic.

**Punto de vista Aki**

Ruka y chirly llevaban las canastas donde iba la comida y los dulces, bruno se encargo de los refrescos, Ryuu bueno en realidad no llevaba nada todo lo que habíamos comprado se lo dio a Yusei para que lo llevara, por algo tenia el presentimiento de que Ryuu iba a comenzar a bromear con Yusei, solo esperaba que no se pasara de la raya, queria irme asi que

- que esperamos porque no nos vamos?

Crow- esperamos a Sherry

Aki – "a ella quien la invito?" –me estaba impacientando y ahora debeiamos esperarla?

Al rato llega Sherry en su d-wheel

Sheryy- hola- saluda a todos excepto a chirly

Chirly- hey! Y yo que no me saludas!

Sherry- ah si hola- le dice sin importancia

Chirly- jumm –cruza sus brazos y luego comienza a hablar con crow

Chirly- oye crow!

Crow- que?

Chirly- eres bueno con las bromas?

Crow- porque?

Chirly- quiero jugarle una Sherry

Crow- que

Chirly- que tienes miedo?

Crow- no pero..

Chirly- chito! Jeje me ayudaras o no?

Crow- esta bien si tu me ayudas con otra cosa

Chirly- con que? – crow le habla al oido

Chirly- si! Eso mismo estaba pensando

Crow- bueno estamos a mano jeje

Observo a esos dos seguramente estaban tramando algo

Rua- huhuhu dos palomitas en un nidito! Jajaja –le molesta Rua y comienzo a reír

Crow- ah?

Chirly – nani? Ah Rua! Solo yo puedo decir ese tipo de cosas y son para molestar a Aki! - dejo de reir y la miro

-eh!

Crow- y yo tambien para molestar a Yusei!

Yusei (suspira) "porque siempre esto"

Ryuu- y yo que!

Chirly- "perfecto" ah y tambien a ti con Aki!

Aki- ah!. "chirly que no eres mi amiga!"

Veo que Ryuu corre hacia mi y me toma de ambas manos sonriéndome y dando brinquitos.

**Punto de vista Normal**

Yusei los ve con molestia y luego desvia su mirada hacia crow y chirly que reian con disimulo, Sherry se le acerca y tira de su chaqueta suavemente

Sherry- Yusei quien es el joven?

Yusei- es un compañero de aki

Sherry- ah no parece

Yusei la mira seriamente

Aki voltea a verlos y gira su cabeza a un lado con ira.

Ryuu- ahora si nos vamos! –alza su brazo

Yusei- bien hay que dividir en donde se ira cada uno

Crow- chirly! Vienes conmigo!

Chirly – em no! –responde secamente

Crow- aaw!

Rua- jaja el nido se desplomo

Todos rien

Crow, chirly- rua! –se les gusta molestar pero no les gusta ser molestados.

Yusei- organicemos esto, Sherry, crow, bruno y yo tenemos d-wheels

Ruka tu iras con con Sherry

Sherry- me parece bien

Ruka- ok!

Rua- yo ire con crow!

Chirly- espera que hay de nosotros?

Yusei- em bueno..

Crow- aki puede ir con Yusei, ya se ha montado antes no?

Aki- eem

Ryuu- no creo que sea apropiado! - mira a Yusei con una sonrisa sarcastica

Chirly- ah bueno, yo voy con bruno!

Bruno- conmigo!

Chirly- si!

Rua- crow un pajarito quiere ro…

Crow, chirly- cállate!

Rua- jeje

Aki- etto entonces sera caminar

Ryuu- yo ire contigo aki! –sonrie

Yusei- bien es hora de irse –contesta casi enojado, enciende su d-wheel partiendo junto con crow, Sherry y bruno cada uno con su pasajero.

* * *

**bueno capitulo estuvo corto, me canse de escribir jejeje graciaas! por sus reviews**

**Aki- chirlyy!, donde esta yusei? :(**

**Aki-nee (chirly)- me entere que pagaron el rescate y ahora esta en el salvador **

**aki- aaw tan lejos! **

**Crow- bueno al menos no tuvo que soportar a Jack**

**Jack- que hablan de mi!**

**Chirly- Woo al fin aparece!**

**Jack- aki-nee! tu escondiste el dinero!**

**Aki-nee - yooo? "si fui yo"**

**Aki- Aki-nee! Has que vuelva Yusei!...**

**Jack- hay que fastidiosa eres!**

**Aki- aa esta vez no te salvaraas! …**

**Aki-nee: oh no aki perdio el control!**

**Crow- corramos!**

**Aki-nee: Yusei ven a ayudarnos!**

**Jack- aaah corran invovo a su dragon!**


	7. duo corda septima parte

**hoy estuve triste... :( pero no les fallaria con la actualizacion de este capitulo...**

**los celos comienzan! jijiji**

* * *

**duo corda**

**"dos corazones"**

Un terreno plano, pasto verde y suave, con algunas lomas, un arbol enorme en el centro alrededor un jardin y un bosque no muy lejos es donde se establecieron para hacer el picnic.

Chirly- que lugar limpio y lindo!

Ruka- si es genial!

Aki nota que crow lleva algo oculto

Aki- hey crow!, que escondes?

Crow- eh nada solo es algo para el almuerzo

De pronto Ryuu le quita lo que tenia

Crpw- eeh? Oye!

Ryuu- jajaja quieres tu cerveza, alcohólico!

Crow- aah no soy alcohólico!

Bruno, aki, chirly, ruka –aaah! Llevas bebidas alcoholicas!

Crow- no yo no las beberé! Son para la carne especial.

Yusei le quita la lata a Ryuu

Ryuu- hey tu tambien! Piensan corromper a mi bella aki!

Aki "cielos Ryuu" – cubre su cara

Yusei-. jum no sera otro? –le mira con fastidio, Ryuu tambien lo ve muy desafiante.

Por suerte Sherry interviene dándole un golpe a Ryuu en la cabeza

Ryuu- aah! Oye que te pasa!,, akii!

Aki- ah?

Ryuu- me pego! –le mira con ojitos de cachorrito

Aki- juum Sherry! No vuelvas a hacer eso!

Todos se quedan sorprendidos incluso Yusei, lo defiende tan facil con solo verlo con esos ojitos

Sherry- (resopla) como sea

Ryuu- aah aki gracias! –la abraza por el cuello –mi bella aki, te quiero!

Ruka, rua, bruno –aah!

Aki se sonroja y yusei lo mira con más desprecio, Ryuu solo le sonríe como si estuviera burlándose de él.

Crow y chirly observan la escena con medias sonrisas

Chirly- esto va mucho mejor de lo que esperaba –le dice a crow en voz baja

Crow- si, y ni siquiera estamos haciendo algo

Bruno- hey! Todos! Será que me ayudan a poner este asador! –interrumpe a tiempo antes de que pasara algo o salieran palabras inapropiadas de Ryuu o Yusei.

Yusei- si yo te ayudare –desvía su mirada

Bruno y yusei encendieron el asador, mientras aki, Ruka y crow ayudaban con la comida

Aki- crow, para que es esa cerveza?

Ruka- si que piensas hacer? ¬.¬

Crow- eh oigan no es nada solo es para preparar la receta de Martha

Aki- y como es?, la necesitare para hacer esto

Crow- ah si!

Mientras crow les explicaba la receta

Chirly quería molestar un rato a Sherry quien estaba sentada bajo el arbol

Chirly- oh rua?

Rua- q.. que

Chily- eres tan kawai! –lo carga y luego le empieza a hacer cosquillas

Rua- eh! Jaja chirly basta! –empieza a correr

Sherry- juum –mira a chirly que perseguía a rua alrededor del árbol -me están mareando dejen eso!

Chirly-que molesta eres!

Sherry- no soy molesta! Tu eres la fastidiosa –se pone de pie y se miran con desprecio

Aki- eh chirly, Sherry!

Ryuu- que divertido!

Yusei- no lo es – y otra vez se miran saliendo chispitas de ambos al estilo anime.

Crow- hey porque no dejan de discutir y hacemos algo hasta que el almuerzo este listo!

Chirly y Sherry- cállate!

Crow- um – traga saliva

Bruno- jajajaja que graciosas

Sherry- callate bruno!

Chirly- aw no le grites a bruno!

Crow- hey oigan ya!

Sherry y chirly- callate crow!

Crow- aam otra vez –aura depre

Aki- hey ya, basta chirly por favor!

Yusei- si aki tiene razon dejen de gritar

Ryuu- si aki tiene razon dejen los gritos

Yusei- ¬.¬

Chirly- aaw jeje lo siento

Sherry- jumm

Chirly- no diras nada, venganza?

Sherry- eh! No me ..!

Shirly- que? Solo llame a la ganza que esta alla por el lago –si había una gansa y la estaba señalando

Todos-….! Jajaja

Sherry- te has ganado una enemiga!

Chily- y cuando recibo mi premio?

Crow- ajjaja!

Sherry- deja de reir crow! Y tu! –hace para perseguirla

Chirly- aah jaja crow ayúdame!

Crow- ahora pides mi ayuda! –cruza los brazos

Chirly- oh bueno… bruno ayúdame!

Crow- ¬.¬

Todos reian con diversión

Aki- asi es chirly jeje –mientras pica unas verduras

Yusei- crees que no cause problemas mayores?

Aki- jeje no, no lo hara solo le gusta molestar

Yusei- ah! Jaja

Los dos rien y se miran a los ojos pero cuando se dan cuentan desvían su mirada rápidamente

Yusei- "que es este sentimiento"

Aki- "esto va a ser difícil"

Ryuu se da cuenta activándose sus celos al ver a Yusei cerca de aki y se coloca entre ellos poniendo su brazo en el hombro de Aki y le clava la misma mirada a Yusei como diciéndole "aléjate de ella" Yusei le responde con una mirada como diciéndole "y si no quiero"… vuelven las chispitas

Ya era hora de almorzar, Chirly y crow ponen en marcha su broma para Sherry, ellos estaban cerca del asador sirviendo la comida

Chirly- aquí tienes crow –le da algo en una bolsita

Crow- que esto es picante!

Chirly- solo echalo en su plato y ya!

Crow- ok!

Chirly- ya esta lista la comida! –habian puesto los platos en sus respectivos puestos

Bruno y ruka servian los jugos

Crow- "jum no seria malo si también…." –echa picante en el vaso de bruno sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Aki- rua! , Yusei! vengan!

Los dos estaban teniendo un duelo ya que Rua no paraba de insistirle

Rua- sii! Comidaa! –corre a la mesa

Todos toman asiento en la mesa que tenia dos bancas a ambos lados, en la primera estaba Sherry luego sigue Yusei, se suponía que seguía aki pero Ryuu la quita de alli haciéndola levantar con la excusa de que le pasara agua y rápidamente Ryuu se sienta donde ella iba, después de Ryuu venia aki y por ultimo bruno, al otro lado de la mesa estaba rua de primero luego seguía ruka, seguido chirly y de ultimo crow, estos últimos comían viendo a Sherry con sonrisas perversas, Sherry solo los ignora y toma un bocado de su comida.

Sherry- aaah! Esto esta picante! –se levanta tapándose la boca

Aki- pi..Picante?

Sherry- tu preparaste esto!, que me quieres matar!

Aki- no!, yo no –también se levanta

Sherry- cállate si! –bebe agua

Aki- em –ira nerviosa y apunto de responderle

Yusei- aki, tu hiciste eso?

Aki- que?, no yo no… -niega con la cabeza

Ryuu- oye! No culpes a Aki! –se para frente a Yusei

Yusei- yo no la estoy culpando! –se levanta

Chirly y crow ven sorprendidos no sabían que ocurriría esto, pero a la vez les daba risa.

Luego bruno comienza a gritar

Bruno- aaah el jugo también esta picantee!

Aki, Yusei y Ryuu voltean a verlo, rua comia sin importarle lo que ocurre y Ruka veia con sospechas a chirly y crow.

Ruka- hey me parece que chirly y crow son los culpables!

Aki- ¡hay chirly! –pone su mano en la frente

Sherry- debí suponerlo! – dice mas aliviada del picor

Chirly- no que me gane una enemiga?

Yusei- crow!, chirly! Quieren explicar esto?

Chirly- fue crow! –lo señala

Crow- quee!

Ryuu- jajaja que divertido son! No es cierto aki?

Yusei- no lo creo.. –se vuelven a lanzar miradas

Crow- chirly porque! Si tu planeaste esto!

Chirly- si pero lo de Sherry, porque tenias que hacerle eso a bruno!

Crow- ah?

Chirly corre a ayudar a bruno que estaba apurado

Crow- que cruel eres!

Sherry- oye tu!, fastidiosa! –se acerca a chirly

Chirly- que? Venganza?

Sherry- aah!

Bruno- oigan no otra vez!

Sherry- tu callate bruno! –lo empuja

Chirly- oh jajaja Sherry no me digas que estas celosa?

Todos- O.O!

Sherry- grrr –voltea y le mofa dirigiéndose en dirección al lago.

Ruka- hay Chirly que imprudente

Chirly- yo se porque lo hago – dirige su mirada a Aki algo seria.

* * *

**aki-nee: tratare de actualizar el proximo capitulo hoy mismo**

**aki: todavia estas triste?**

**aki-nee: no ya casi no, pero antes si **

**ruka- aah aki-nee triste! esto es raro de ver! **

**aki-nee: jeje ya pase por eso**

**"aa kami!, protege a todos en el japon! y que todo esto pase pronto" **

**teams 5ds_: de parte de aki-nee, saludos!, arigatoo! y nos leemos! **


	8. duo corda octava parte

**holix lectores aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo!...si ya envie un avion en busca del teams 5ds desde japon **

**yusei- sii! **

**aki-nee: ahora disfruten del capitulo que ya pronto habra mucho mas yuaki! y las cosas se pondran serias... **

**yusei- que bien!**

**aki-nee: ya lo contagie con mi alegria y locura**

**yusei- sii! **

* * *

**duo corda**

**"dos corazones"**

**Punto de vista Aki**

Cuando chirly me miro después de lo que dijo supe cual era su intencion, recorde el porque habiamos planeado esto, pero con Ryuu aquí la cosa seria difícil, luego de comer decidí ir a hablar con ella, yo no sabia que hacer y conociendola seguramente me ayudaría

Aki- chirly quieres venir un momento!

Chirly- ah si? –ella estaba muy tranquila jugando cartas con ruka, bruno y crow.

Aki- necesito hablar contigo

Chirly- ah bueno, ahora vuelvo!

Ruka- si, bye!

Nos sentamos cerca del lago

Aki-chirly se lo que estas haciendo

Chirly- ah no me descubriste y porque lo dices tan tenebroso jaja

Aki- jaja tan chistosa

Chirly- como te diste cuenta?

Aki- me di cuenta desde que Ryuu llego a mi casa y lo invitaste a que viniera

Chirly- ah si aki, pero era para que te dieras cuenta de lo que te dije, ambos quieren estar contigo y te celan.

Aki- bueno no estoy segura

Chirly- ah como que no! Esos dos estan que se dicen sus pocos de cosas o hasta tengan un duelo!

Aki- bueno si, pero necesito hablar con Yusei y sé que Ryuu no lo permitirá

Chirly- aki!, tengo una idea!

Aki- as si? Cual?

Chirly- solo espera, pero debes seguir todo lo que te diga okis?

Aki- okis! –me quedo pensando en que horrible plan tenia chirly, si horrible ella inventa unas cosas que parescan muy locas funcionan y mas cuando es algo serio, aunque no creo que esto se lo tomara tan en serio.

Chirly- hey todos! Su atención! –llama a todos haciendoles sentar en el suelo al lado del arbol.

Chirly- bien les tengo un reto!

Rua- duelo?

Chirly- -.-' no rua, un reto!

Ryuu- que es? Quiero participar!

Sherry- yo no

Chirly- todos participaremos!, ahora crow quieres venir a ayudarme!

Crow- hum no!

Chirly- hazlo! –aura oscura y atemorizante

Crow- ee.. eh esta bien

Chirly le cuenta a crow su plan y él acepta, bueno eso era para despistar a los otros, ya crow sabia todo según lo que me dijo ella antes.

Crow- bueno el reto consiste en que cada uno de nosotros debe entrar al bosque y llegar al otro lado, tomar una tarjeta con su nombre que yo mismo colocaré ahora! –se va en su d-wheel a colocar las tarjetas del otro lado.

Chirly- sigo, después de que escojan su tarjeta deberán regresar y las dos primeras parejas en llegar recibirán un premio.

Bruno- un premio!

Chirly- si bruno

Rua- ah que bien!, yo ganare!

Chirly- aw rua kawai!

Rua- a otra vez

Chirly- jeje

Aki- chirly yo..!

Chirly- ah si espera, si dos personas se encuentran deben regresar jntos

Aki- espera no entiendo como..

Chirly- eh eh hay ya aki, esta mas que claro!

Aki- si, bueno

Sabia lo que chirly queria y su plan me parecia correcto, luego llega crow y todos nos dirijimos al bosque con diferentes rutas, Ryuu se pone serio tiene un gran espiritu por ganar y se adentra en el bosque al igual que el resto; el bosque no estaba muy oscuro que digamos, eran como las 5 de la tarde y debia concentrarme en encontrar a Yusei.

**Punto de vista Normal**

Cuando aki llega a recoger su tarjeta noto que solo faltaban tres persona de las nueva que participaban, crow,bruno y rua faltaban

Aki-"entonces eso planeaba chirly, seguramente fue a buscar a Ryuu"

Mientras en el interior del bosque que ya estaba oscureciendo chirly jalaba a Ryuu el cual estaba muy asustado al igual que ella.

Chirly- Ryuu deja de temblar que me asustas!

Ryuu- lo siento le temo a la oscuridad

Chirly- al divertido o al serio?

Ryuu- al divertido!

Chirly- jaja debemos apurarnos

En otro lado del bosque ruka ayudaba a rua a llegar al otro lado del bosque, el tonto se habia perdido.

Ruka- si vez ahora voy atrasada por tu culpa!

Rua- lo siento!

Aki que ya estaba adentro caminaba y miraba por todos lados, de pronto tropieza y cae entre unos arbustos.

Aki-hay me lastime –ve su rodilla con una raspada, oye unos pasos no muy lejos y se asoma entre los arbustos, era Yusei quien caminaba mirando su tarjeta, aki se disponia a levantarse pero siente un fuerte dolor en su rodilla asi que iba a llamar a Yusei, si no fue porque Sherry aparece de pronto

Sherry- Yusei! -el voltea y aki se esconde rapido detrás de un arbol.

Aki- "me vio?"

Yusei- ah Sherry que haces aquí?

Sherry- pues logrando salir de este bosque, esa chirly como se le ocurre hacer esto!

Yusei- si pero que se le hace

Aki- "si me vio porque…." Yusei en realidad no la vio

Sherry- debemos salir de aquí

Aki se mueve solo un poco provocando un leve sonido

Sherry. Oiste eso? –mira hacia atrás

Aki- "me descubrieron"

Yusei- no, tal vez halla sido un animal

Sherry- eh si tal vez

Yusei- bien hora de irse de este lugar

Aki los ve alejarse, estaba apunto de gritarles y decirles "no es un animal, soy yo! " pero se contuvo y apreto sus manos con rabia, estab furiosa pensaba que Yusei la habia visto y la dejo alli.

Aki- porque! Susurra e intenta levantarse pero cae al suelo su pierna estaba dormida.

Chirly y Ryuu fueron los primeros en llegar y crow ni siquiera habia entrado al bosque

Chirly- tuu! Porque no entraste!

Crow- ah dejame pensarlo –estaba acostado en el pasto

Chirly- ah baka! –le tira un vaso con agua lleno con agua.

Crow- aah! Y yo que hice!

Chirly- ah no no lose!, pero queria tirar un vaso con agua y mojar algo, y tu eras la cosa que estaas mas cerca

Ryuu- jajajaja! Que divertido chirly!

Chirly- que no sabes decir otra cosa mas que divertido?

Crow- aah chirly!

Chirly- jeje

Ryuu- aki no ha llegado!

Chirly- tranquilizate ya vendrá

Ryuu- la ire a buscar!

Chirly- eh no Ryuu!

Crow- Ryuu porque no esperas un rato mas – tratan de detenerlo chirly no queria que interrumpiera a Yusei y aki si estaban hablando pues

Ryuu- no! Aki no puede estar sola alla dentro!

Crow- no esta sola, recuerda que esta bruno, Yusei, ruka, ….

Ryuu- Yusei!

Chirly- hay crow! Las cagaste!

Ryuu- no aki no puede estar cerca de él –corre a buscarla

Chirly- ah baka!

Crow- gomen nasai! Chica otaku!

Chirly- aw eres un baka,ketsunoana! Achike!

Crow-….ah…

Chirly- damaree! –las cosas no salieron como ella quería y se iba a desahogar con crow con insultos.

Al rato llega Yusei con Sherry.

Chirly- Sherry? –la mira desconcertada

Yusei- entonces ganaron ustedes

Chirly- eh…..- "entonces no pudo hablar con Yusei?, que pasaria?

Yusei- eh chirly!

Chirly- ah si jeje

Crow- se fue al mundo de las galletas

Chirly- a si pues ya regrese! Y te mataree! –empieza a perseguir a crow con vara en mano.

Crow- aah porque me quieren matar! T.T

Chirly- jaja sigue corriendo!

Sherry- valla (suspira)

Yusei- "me pregunto como le ira a aki?"

Adentro aki intentaba caminar pero su rodilla le dolia mucho, de pronto llega Ryuu.

Ryuu- aki!

Aki- Ryuu!

Ryuu- que te ha pasado?

Aki- eh es mi rodilla

Ryuu- ven te ayudo –la levanta y la recuesta en su hombro

Aki- Ryuu crei que le temias a la oscuridad.

Ryuu- ese es al otro

Aki- ah, si –baja su mirada, parecia estallar en lagrimas

Ryuu- aki que te pasa?

Aki- no, no es nada

Ryuu- paso algo verdad?

Aki- em… bueno….

Afuera ya rua y ruka habian regresado

Chirly- aw rua perdiste!

Rua- lo sé! –aura depre

Chirly- ven aquí! –lo abraza como consuelo

Rua- juum –sollozos

Chirly- yo te daré de mi premio

Rua- sii!

Ruka – cr…crow y ati que te paso?

Tenia marcas rojas por todos lados

Crow- fue chirly T.T

Chirly- te lo mereces por pervertido!

Crow- que! Yo no hice nada!

Rua y ruka- que le hiciste a chirly!

Crow- nadaa!

Chirly- aw rua, ruka no le crean –suelta un llanto falso

Crow- -.-'

Ruka- jeje hey Yusei! que paso?

Yusei miraba al bosque esperando que aki apareciera

Sherry- no creo que responda pero crow no hizo nada

Chirly- um sapa!

Sherry- frunce en ceño con un tic en la ceja

Bruno- hey lo logree! Ganee! –sale todo lleno de ramas

Sherry- no! perdiste!

Chirly- aww bruno! –corre a limpiarlo

Sherry, crow- ¬.¬

Chirly- jaja

Ruka –ella es mala, haciendo coger celos!

Rua- si y da miedo jeje

Yusei- "aki, sal pronto"

En el interior del bosque

Ryuu- tranquila Aki, yo estoy aquí contigo –la abraza –ven camina suave

Aki tenía lágrimas en su rostro, se las seco y agarra a Ryuu de la mano sonriéndole.

Chirly- debemos buscarlas, ya me estan preocupando

Crow- ah dejalo deben estar en lo suyo.

Todos –O.O ¡

Chirly- aah jajaja buen chiste crow!

Yusei hace un gesto de desaprobación.

Crow- ah que!, mal pensados! Jajaja chirly ya no estas brava?

Chirly- no jeje ven dame un abrazo!

Crow- eh! Yo?

Chirly- no! bruno! Jajajajaja!

Crow- simplemente cruel.

Rua, ruka –jajjaa!

Bruno- deberas quieres el abrazo?

Chirly- no, solo puedo abrazar a rua.

Rua- jeje

Crow- solo no eres cruel conmigo sino con bruno y que no pretendes disculparte por estos golpes!

Chirly- jejejeje –guiña su ojo

Crow- entiendo entiendo

Pronto Ryuu sale con aki

Chirly, Yusei –aki! –corren al verla lastimada

Chirly- ah! Mi ñerita!

**Punto de vista Yusei.**

Aki tenia su rodilla lastimada, no me gusto verla así, ella se sento en el suelo casi cansada de estar parada

Yusei- aki como te hiciste esto? –le pregunto preocupado y ella me responde con una mirada fria y como si estuviera enojada., me quede como en shock.

Chirly- aki!

Aki- solo me cai! Si?

Chirly- lo siento fue mi culpa

Aki- no chirly, yo fui muy torpe

Yusei- debemos sanar tu herida

Chirly-si, dejame ver lo que te paso

Cuando iba a ver su herida Ryuu me empuja

Yusei- q..

Ryuu- dejalaa!

Todos- O.O!

Que le pasa me pregunte a mi mismo mientras me miraba como si hubiera hecho algo.

Aki- no Ryuu –aki lo mira y él asiente con la cabeza, yo estaba furioso si pero no queria hacerlo notar no queria problemas.

Las luces de la calle que no estaba muy lejos del arbol donde estabamos se encendieron pues ya era de noche, crow y chirly fueron a comprar lo necesario para curar su herida, ella se sentó recostándose en el árbol estirando su pierna, trate de ayudarla pero ella parecia indiferente conmigo, porque esta enojada? Me preguntaba, en cambio a Ryuu si lo dejaba ayudarla? Estaba celoso o que?

Llega chirly con algodón, alcohol, curitas, pastillas para el dolor, una botella con agua, gaza, grapa, mejor dicho trajo toda la farmacia, ella cura a aki.

Yusei- aki

Aki- no Yusei

Yusei- no que?

Ryuu- que te vallas! –me sonrie con puro sarcasmo, hasta que no lo pude soportar.

Yusei- cual es tu problema? –le digo muy serio

Ryuu- quieres saber cual es mi problemas? –dice desafiante

Aki- ah , Ryuu, Yusei

Chirly- duelo?

Rua-. Dueloo!

Aki – "no duelo no"

Crow- aja!

Ryuu- ok - mirada fria a Yusei

Yusei- entonces es un duelo

Rua, crow, chirly- ssiii!

Aki- hay no

Sherry y bruno- ya se esperaba…

* * *

**aki-nee -oohh que pasara? Quien ganara? Quien quiere que gane? "osea esto no es una encuesta jajja"**

**Ryuu- ganaree yoo!**

**Yusei- eso lo veremos!**

**aki-nee- Ryuu!,, Yusei! -tira confeti**

**Ruka- a quien apoyas?**

**aki-nee- a los dos!**

**Yusei, Ryuu ruka- …-.-'**

**Rua- gracias por traernos a Colombia**

**Jack- no me parece ahora estamos en su territorio nos hara sufrir mas!**

**aki-nee- si, pero cuando traiga a bruno, crow, aki y dejemos a Sherry…..(la odio)**

**Ryuu- aaw chirly mi amiga les manda sus tipicos saludos y arigatoo por leer sus fics no creia que podria escribir.. pero lo intento!**


	9. duo corda novena parte

**Wwo demore en actualizar no lo creen? jeje es que tuve un bloqueo mental y se me olvido escribir fics jajaja**

**Yusei- juum que estaria pensando**

**Aki-nee: nada nada aquí les traigo el cap 9.. si el duelo como no me gusta escribirlos largos y lo dividi…**

**Ryuu..- yo voy a ganar!**

**Yusei- no yo**

**Yusei, ryu- quien va a ganar?**

**Aki-nee: hay q no pueden esperar!**

**Se me ha estado olvidando algo aah si**

**advertencia: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece… si fuera mio habrian mas de 152 capitulos….. "quiero un Placido! Ahora lo voy a dibujar ."**

**"entre comillas " es pensamiento**

* * *

**duo corda**

**"dos corazones"**

-duelo! –exclaman al unisono

PV Yusei : 4000

PV Ryuu : 4000

Ryuu- yo empiezo! Tomo una carta de mi baraja e invoco a flamecat en modo de defensa y ahora gracias a su habilidad puedo llamar otro de mis monstruos al campo en modo de ataque, adelante Drangon Fire! .

Yusei- "ese es el dragón que vi, es uno de los dragones legendarios"

Ryuu-coloco tres cartas invertidas y finalizo mi turno

Yusei- llamo al campo a quilbolt erizo en modo de ataque, coloco dos cartas invertidas y finalizo mi turno

Ryuu- eso es todo? Ja!

Mientras debajo del arbol

Chirly- esto va a ser raro

Aki- tal vez

Crow- parece que Ryuu quiere atacar rapido

Bruno- esta dispuesto a ganar

Rua- pero Yusei ganara!

Chirly- aki dime no pudiste decirle a Yusei nada?

Aki- no, eso iba hacer cuando aparecio Sherry.

Chirly- pero porque no fuiste mas rapida?

Aki- no pude, ta me habia lastimado

Chirly- em puedes contarme todo desde el principio.

Aki- si

Aki le cuenta todo, lo que no sabia era que Sherry quien estaba de espaldas observando el duelo podia escucharlas.

Sherry- "entonces ella provoco el ruido, pero porque no habló? Sé que Yusei no la vio si la hubiera visto no hubiera dudado en ayudarla"

Chirly- estas segura?

Aki-si, me vio yo vi cuando volteo hacia atrás.

Chirly- pero estaba oscuro tal vez no se dio cuenta.

Aki- no chirly

Chirly- bien, veamos como van.

PV Ryuu: 3500

PV Yusei : 3000

Ryuu- quiero terminar asi que activo mi carta rain of fire, que le concede a mi dragon 500 puntos de ataque

Yusei- "puedo ver que batalla bien, pero no le noto su interes"

Ryuu- ahora dragon fire ataca!

PV Yusei : 3500

Yusei- mi turno!, invoco a quickdraw synchron al campo y continuación dar una afinacion a quilblt erizo!

Rua- que emocioon!

Ruka- no es para tanto rua

Rua- jejeje es que me encanta ver esto!

Chirly- aki quien quieres que gane?

Aki- no me preguntes eso, quiero que esto acabe pronto para irme.

Chirly- "hum aki tan mal estas?"

El duelo continuo alargandose y parecia que ninguno queria ceder a la derrota, ya se les notaba cansados.

PV Ryuu: 500

PV Yusei: 400

Ryuu- jajaja excelente duelo pero llegara a su fin ahora!

Yusei- ah si?

Ryuu- activo mi carta para traer de regreso a dragon fire de mi cementerio.

Yusei- ahora tenemos a nuestros dragones

Ryuu- si mi dragon fire y tu stardust dragon.

Crow- genial dragon contra dragon

Bruno, rua, ruka: vaamos! Yusei!

Chirly- jeje aki vamos a quien apoyas!

Crow, Sherry – adelante Yusei!

Aki mira a todos

Aki- tu puedes Ryuu!

Ryuu- gracias mi bella Aki!

Yusei frunce en ceño y pierde la concentración.

Ryuu- dragon fire acaba con los puntos de vida de Yusei y destruye a su dragon!

Crow, rua, ruka- Yusei!

Vuelve a concentrarse

Yusei- no!, activo mi carta trampa que evita tu ataque!

Ryuu- maldición!

Yusei- stardust dragon inflige daño a su dragon fire, acabando con sus puntos de vida!

Ryuu- rayoos!

PV Ryuu: 0

PV Yusei : 400

Rua- yupii!

Ruka – Yusei gano! –corren a felicitarle

Ryuu- aw perdi! , "bueno eso no importa en cuanto tenga a Aki de mi lado." –se encoge de hombros y camina hacia aki.

Chirly la ayuda a levantarse

Ryuu- te sientes mejor?

Aki- si, solo me duele un poco.

Yusei se aceca

Ryuu- que quieres!

Aki- Ryuu basta ya tuvieron un duelo

Chirly- si que no es suficiente? Les traigo el ring! Jajaja

Crow- hey chicos debemos irnos ya es tarde!

Yusei- si, primero aki no puede irse a pie, chirly puedes llamar un taxi o algo?

Chirly- por supuesto! "hay que kawai Yusei se preocupa por aki"

Yusei- rua, ruka vallanse con crow y Sherry.

Crow- entendido venga vamos!

Rua- genial

Ruka –aki mejorate

Aki- si –sonrie

Crow y Sherry llevan a los gemelos a su casa, bruno se fue al taller son todo lo que habian traido, Yusei decidio quedarse con chirly y Ryuu hasta que llegara el taxi para aki, Ryuu termino durmiendose.

Chirly- eh? Y ahoa este dormido!

Aki- Yusei no es necesario que te quedes

Yusei- no me ire hasta que llegue el taxi.

Chirly- jiji "nya kawai"

Aki- no, deberas puedes irte!

Yusei- aki porque estas molesta?

Aki- en serio quieres saber!

Yusei abre los ojos ante el grito de aki, en eso llega el taxi.

Aki- al fin –trata de levantarse una vez mas, Yusei la ayuda ofreciendole la mano pero ella lo rechaza con un golpe en esta.

Aki- dejame Yusei!, yo puedo sola

Chirly- "por kami, aki que cruel!" –he el solo te esta ayudando aki!

Aki- jum –frunce en ceño.

Yusei- esta bien si no quieres mi ayuda –dice molesto.

Aki- así está mejor –camina con algo de dificultad

Chirly despierta a Ryuu y lo lleva medio adormilado, aki ya estaba adentro y chirly tira a ruu en el asiento delantero aun dormido.

Chirly- Yusei gracias!

Yusei- de nada

Chirly- un buen amigo como tú no se encuentra en cualquier lado.

Yusei- si así lo crees

Chirly- lastmaaa que hay gente que no lo agradece

Aki- "chirly por dios, sube al auto"

Yusei- am bueno

Chirly- es broma jaja yane!

Yusei- yane!

**Punto de vista Yusei.**

Me quede un rato en el lago después de que se fueron, me preocupaba que Ryuu estuviera cerca ni siquiera lo conozco y no me agrada, por otra parte también me preguntaba que había hecho mal para que Aki se portara así conmigo si queria respuestas debia hablar con chirly, ella es la amiga de aki pasan tiempo juntas y debo saber lo que pasa, no querio perder la amistad de aki o tal vez lo que no queria era que estuviera cerca de Ryuu sino de mi.

-cielos porque pienso en esto, mejor me voy.

….

Pasaron dias tras dias y no sabia nada de chirly o de Aki, no las habia visto hace rato especialmente a Aki que siempre llegaba con rua y ruka al taller todos los días ahora solo venían Rua y Ruka, y cada vez que terminaba el dia guardaba la esperanza de que Aki entrara con una sonrisa, de verdad empezaba a extrañarla y aunque mis amigos siempre estaban presentes sabia que algo faltaba y ellos lo empezaron a notar, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba en silencio y mi mente en otro mundo.

Crow- hey Yusei extraña a aki!

Bruno- jajaja si

Jack- me pregunto porque no ha venido?

Crow- que le hiciste Yusei? jajaja

Solo los miro sin mostrarle alguna expresión, aguantandome las ganas de responderles de verdad no queria que se dieran cuenta pero supongo que crow es capaz de leer mentes.

Punto de vista Aki.

Habia pasado una semana desde el picnic, chirly no lo sabia pero yo habia aceptado a la petición de Ryuu y lo hice no muy segura pues en ese momento estaba molesta y queria olvidar lo sucedido, queria dejar de lado a Yusei pero aun así habia momentos en que lo extrañaba.

Ryuu- akii!

Aki- que ocurre? – le sonrio, estaba en mi asiento esperando que iniciaran las clases.

Ryuu- venga aki vallamos afuera!

Aki- si!

Era yo o que? Ya no me importaba salirme o no ir a clases, no note que estaba bajando mi rendimiento hasta que is padres recibieron una carta del director informándoles como iba, si ese día me regañaron pero no muy fuerte solo unos consejos, pero no me importaba, era Ryuu una mala influencia y lo sabia pero disfrutaba vivir así y estar con él, incluso empece a comprenderlo, por otro lado chirly no parecía notar mi cambio o eso creia.

Ryuu- akii! Hagamos una broma al director por lo que hizo! – sale Ryuu otra vez gritando mi nombre por el cielo.

Aki- jajaja que sugieres?

Ryuu- eh pegante!

Aki- pegante?

Ryuu- si en su silla! Jajaja

Aki- jeje eso estara bueno.

Me arrepiento de mis palabras, esa fue la ultima pero no era la primera cosa que hice porque me descubrieron y a Ryuu y ami nos dieron una retencion, es decir una retencion a mi? Entonces me preocupe y pedi algun trabajo extra para nivelar mi promedio.

Punto de vista Yusei.

Estaba solo en el taller sin nada que hacer, jack se fue para la calle, bruno en realidad no sabia donde se habia metido y a crow le dije que se fuera a fastidiar a otro lado.

Esa tarde Sali a dar una vuelta y me encontre con chirly después de tres semanas, le dije que necesitaba hablar con ella y accedio a venir al taller.

Yusi- chirly sabes porque aki no ha venido?

Chirly- ella esta de malas contigo

Yusei- pero que hice yo para que este así todo este tiempo? Tan grave fue?

Chirly- esta así porque el día del picnic la dejaste sola en el bosque

Yusei- yo, no la ví

Chirly- ella cree que la viste

Yusei- entonces por eso no ha venido

Chirly- si, y Yusei quiero que hables con ella, em porque su bajo su promedio y sus padres hab recibido muchas quejas y estan molestos

Yusei- bajo su promedio?

Aki le esta hiendo mal, me sorprende si ella es una de las mejores estudiantes.

Chirly- si, lo que pasa es que Ryuu siempre la convence de escapar de clases y eso ya es el colmo porque ninguno de los dos se dan cuenta.

Yusei- porque lo hace, -pienso en lo problemático que puede ser Ryuu

Chirly- yo no lo sé pero no quiero que aki siga así.

Yusei- chirly, dime hay algo entre ella y Ryuu?, ademas porque no me dijo lo que le paso ese dia en el bosque?

Chirly- bueno…. Algo eh –note que ella me ocultaba algo.

Yusei- si?

Chirly- em Yusei no puedo, le prometí a aki no hablarte sobre esto.

Yusei- pero porque? –me estaba impacientando

Chirly- …..eh…yusei no insistas.

Yusei- dime, no le diré nada

Chirly- bueno.. –se queda en silencio mirando hacia arriba. –sera mejor que ella te responda, no quiero interferir

Yusei- bien, lo haré pero donde puedo encontrarla.

Chirly- puedes ir a la academia este sabado tendremos un festival.

Yusei- festival?

Chirly- si un festival sobre paises del mundo, aki y yo debemos estar obligatoriamente pues es un trabajo extra y nos ayudara bueno a ella a nivelar sus notas.

Yusei- muy bien, gracias chirly

Chirly- por esto?

Yusei- bueno te preocupas por Aki y me alegro que la ayudes.

Chirly- ah jeje ok me tengo que ir, nos vemos!

Yusei- si ,"entonces fue eso, no es la gran cosa para que molestarse, en fin debía arreglar esto me sentí mas aliviado al saber lo que le molestaba pero mi duda de saber que habia entre ella y Ryuu me hacia enfurecer.

Punto de vista Aki

Día del festival del mundo, estoy algo nerviosa pues como una de las representantes del país que me toco es decir la india debo saber y conocer todo, además de vestir esas ropas y actuar como si fuera parte de su cultura, eso estaba difícil. Chirly y yo estábamos en el cambiador con otra compañera

Aki- deberás debemos vestir esto? –levanto el traje, era un sari estilo mala Yali

Chirly- sii Aki! –grita desde el baño

Aki- eh, no creo que me vea bien en esto

Chirly- hay lo harás! –sale vestida con su prenda tradicional hindú de color naranja estilo gujarati.

Aki- jeje te ves genial Chirly!

Chirly- arigatoo! –dice apenada –ahora tu ves a cambiarte! Para ir con nuestra asesora

Entra la otra compañera llamada Alex, que ya estaba lista con un sari color verde.

Alex- chirly esta lista ven para arreglarte el cabello, maquillarte y darte accesorios y otros.

Chirly- -.-' em. Bueno

Alex- y tu Aki apúrate! –me dice con algo de fastidio, si ella me odia no se porque, bueno si, me tiene envidia aunque no tengo idea de que; me fui a cambiar, no demore mucho ya sabia como colocarme ese traje y como lo dije antes debo saber todo.

Chirly- ah Aki! Viste que si te luce!

Aki- ajajá tienes razón –tenia puesto el traje de seda, era hermoso color rojo, el traje perfecto para resaltar la belleza, bueno eso es pensamiento de la india y me gusta mucho.

Chirly ya estaba lista también llevaba además de su sari, cadenas, pulseras su cabello estaba arreglado y maquillada, me sorprendió verla así hasta casi reí pues ella nunca vestiría eso o se arreglaría demasiado.

Chirly- ash mejor me quedo con mis cosplays jeje

Aki- jaja

Chily- ven Aki! ¡Alex te espera para los detalles

Aki- si vamos!

Punto de vista Yusei.

Mire el reloj, el festival estaba por comenzar y aun no estaba listo.

Bruno- Yusei si eres lento ya no te tienes que ir?

Yusei- si –todos ellos estaba sentados en el sofá viendo la TV.

Sherry- adonde?

Crow- si adonde!

Yusei- iré a la academia, Chirly me sugirió que fuera habrá un festival.

Crow, Sherry, bruno- podemos ir!

Jack- no sean sapos que a ustedes no los invitaron!

Crow- y a tí que?

Jack- a mi si, por supuesto!

Bruno y crow- juum

Yusei- debo alistarme asi que ahora vuelvo –me fui dejandolos a ellos hablar.

Bruno- um algo va hacer alla jejeje

Crow- si eso es cierto

Jack- y que haría? -pensando

Crow- pues…. -pensando

Bruno- yo lo sé pero no les dire!

Jack y crow- dinos!

Jack- o te mueres

Bruno-am am …no.. es un secreto…

Crow- juum

Jack- ok como yo iré, lo descubriré

Sherry- no sean idiotas, es fácil saber que irá a ver a Aki, recuerden que no la hemos visto en mas de dos semanas

Crow- cierto! Ya se aguanto jajajajaja

Todos se miran entre ojos.

Sherry, bruno, crow- queremos ir!

Jack- no sean metidos!

Sali, jack y yo nos fuimos directo al festival, cuando llegamos chirly nos recibió.

Chirly- hey! Yusei que bueno que viniste!

Yusei- creiste que no vendría

Chirly- jeje bueno te conviene

Jack- tu eres la chica desafiante!

Chirly- ah si! Quieres problemas conmigo!

Jack- dije que no me rebajaría contigo!

Chirly- aah cobarde!

Jack- aah!

Yusei- jack por favor

Hirly- jeje juee!

Jack- frunce en ceño

Chirly- vamos Yusei

Entro junto a Chirly, el lugar estaba decorado con globos y en cada salón por el que pasábamos había alguien invitando a entrar, a mi solo me importaba llegar al de Aki.

* * *

**ups perdon por actualizar tan tarde jejeje **

**ryuu- demasiado para ti que actualizas en dia siguiente**

**aki-nee: fueron tres días! hey ya llegaron los que faltaban ****bruno, crow, aki**

******rua, ruka, yusei,jack, : hii! que bieen! -todos abrazos! **

******aki-nee: ya pues dejen las cursilerias... gracias por los re********views y ahora me voy que tengo trabajo que hacer**


	10. duo corda decima parte

**Que tal! Hoy actualizo este capitulo pues estare ocupada estos dos dias y no creo que actualize por eso aquí les dejo el decimo!**

**Aaah y mi nuevo OC que desde ahora sera otro estorbo huhuhuhu, ya la nombre en capitulo anterior, Alex!**

**Alex- hola..**

**Aki-nee: hare que te odien**

**Alex- has lo que quieres, eres mi creadora y me caes mal**

**Aki-nee: tu me caes bien para hacert sufrir –sonrisa malvada**

**Crow, bruno, jack, Yusei, aki, rua, ruka: mejor prepárense! **

**Ryuu: yo no he sufrido!**

**Aki-nee: por ahora no, ni a ti ni a alex, pero deben esperar…..jijiji aah jajaja**

**Todos: WTF?**

**advertencia: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece… si fuera mio habrian mas de 152 capitulos….. **

**"entre comillas " es pensamiento**

* * *

**duo corda**

**"dos corazones"**

**Punto de vista Normal**

Chirly y Yusei llegan al salon

Chirly- llegamos! –estaban al frente de la entrada

Yusei- y aki esta hay adentro?

Alex- hola! bienvenidos! –sonriendo y observando a Yusei con curiosidad

Chirly- hey alex! Como van las cosas?

Alex- pues bien, muchos han llegado solo para ver a la "rosa venenosa" –cruza los brazos

Yusei- rosa venenosa?

Chirly- ah jeje Yusei ella es Alex es de nuestra clase y ese es el apodo que ella le tiene a Aki, porque la odia.

Yusei- ah y asi de simple me lo dices

Alex- tú eres Yusei! –dice interesada

Alex es una chica de cabello negro, piel blanca es alta tiene los ojos color violeta y es una chica muy orgullosa y caprichosa cuando quiere algo hace lo que sea por obtenerlo.

Yusei- si ahora puedo pasar?

Alex- claro!, ven te acompaño –le agarra del brazo

Chirly- eh jumm

Yusei se suelta de ella –yo puedo entrar solo –sonrie

Alex- ah si jeje –sonrojada

Chirly- jue alex! –le saca la lengua mientras entra detrás de Yusei

Alex- aah! –arruga la falda de su sari.

El salon estaba lleno de puestos donde mostraban la diversidad de la india, Yusei miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar a aki. Pero le era difícil pues habian muchos jóvenes caminando y la mayoria de las chicas vestian igual, su busqueda termino cuando oyo la voz de aki, giro hacia atrás y sus ojos se abrieron de impresión al verla, no solo porque no la habia visto en 3 semanas sino porque ella lucia diferente con su sari, algunas cadenas y otros accesorios que la hacian destacar, su cabello suelto con una capul que cubria toda su frente y sus dos flequillos, su rostro ademas del maquillaje radiaba de alegria.

Yusei- es.. aki?

Chirly- si Yusei!, anda ve a saludar! –le da un empujoncito.

**Punto de vista Yusei**

Me voy acercando a ella que estaba detrás de una mesa explicando algo que en cierto modo no me interesaba, solo estaba feliz de que al fin pude verla, entre mas me acercaba mis latidos aumentaban, yo nunca me había sentido así al dirigirme a ella, no sabia si era porque estuvo tan alejada o porque lucia muy hermosa, verla despertó un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido. Siempre la veía como una amiga pero ahora yo la veo con otros ojos como algo más que una amistad.

Aki tenia la mirada abajo mostrando diversas cosas que estaban sobre la mesa y no se percato de que yo estaba en frente escuchando y viéndola explicar, sonreía cada vez que se equivocaba.

Yusei- Aki

**Punto de vista Aki**

Escuche una voz pronunciando mi nombre y la reconocí de inmediato, levante mi vista para comprobar quien yo creía que era.

Aki- Yusei –sin dudarlo lo veo a los ojos, brillaban y podía notar que estaba feliz de verme, yo tampoco podía negar que también estaba feliz de verlo y le dedique una sonrisa pero luego recordé.

-que haces aquí? –le pregunto

Yusei- que no vas a saludar primero?

Aki- eh hola –respondi desviando mi mirada para evitarlo. –que quieres!

Yusei- vine a verte – a decir verdad estaba nerviosa de lo que pudiera decirme.

Luego hay segudi escucho a varios jóvenes, como de 14 años.

-hey permiso! – veo que estaban atacando a Yusei con la mirada

-apartate!

Yusei- no lo hare, tambien quiero ver esta exposición – dice muy tranquilo

-si, si como no! Solo estas por ella!

Chirly- pues si niño ahora vete!

- no lo haremos porque!

Chirly- él es amigo de aki y puede quedarse todo el tiempo que quiera

Yusei solo sonrie, no parecia importarle lo que sucedia y por algo me enfurecí, cin razon simplemente me llene de ira.

-yusei vete!

**Punto de vista Yusei.**

Oí gritar a aki, me estaba echando y deje de sonreir para ponerme serio.

Yusei- no me ire aki, vine a hablar contigo quiero saber porque estas así -aunque ya lo sabia queria que ella misma me lo dijera

Aki- no!, no quiero hablar contigo! Quiero que te vallas no quiero verte! Largoo! –niega con la cabeza y sale del salon.

Esas palabras me dejaron en shock parecia que ella me odiaba, en mi interior senti una fuerte presion que trataba de escapar pero la contuve, no permitiria que nuestra amistad se acabara por una simple estupidez, así que salí tras ella; su compañera alex me detiene en cuanto yo la llamo y para empeorar aki voltea justo cuando alex tenia sus brazos alrededor de mí , la veo a los ojos y corre, yo me suelto se alex y la sigo.

**Punto de vista Normal.**

Alex reia con picardia y chirly le jala el cabello.

Alex- aach porque haces eso!

Chirly- deja de ser tan humm como decirlo

Alex- tan que!

Chirly- "un como decirlo es tan perra jejeje" –chirly rie

Alex- hey de que te ries!

Chirly- nada! –entra nuevamente al salon.

Aki corre hacia bueno técnicamente ni ella sabia para donde coger.

Aki- maldito traje! –jalaba una parte del sari mientras cesaba de correr.

Yusei- aki

Aki apresura mas el paso

Yusei- espera, quiero hablar contigo

Aki- te dije que no! –le responde sin voltear mientras seguía caminando mas rapido por los pasillos, Yusei le seguía con el mismo ritmo, llegaron a alejarse y a llegar a una parte solitaria de la academia.

Yusei- por favor detente.

Aki- no lo haré! –baja por unas escaleras que daban al siguiente piso, pero Yusei la detiene.

Aki- sueltame por favor!

Yusei- no aki hasta que me escuches

Aki- que tienes para decirme, sabes no me importa! –sus ojos se aguaron en cuanto voltea a ver a Yusei.

Yusei- aki no llores

Aki- y… y quien dijo que estoy llorando! –salen lagrimas

Yusei- ya lo estas haciendo

Aki- tks.. que quieres! –se seca unas cuantas de sus mejillas.

Yusei- ven sientate

Aki- no quiero!

Los dos estaban en las escaleras.

Yusei- esta bien, dime porque estas enfadada?

Aki- tu te fuiste, me dejaste sola

Yusei- yo no te ví aki

Aki- seguro?

Yusei- si muy seguro, no tenias porque reaccionar así me hubieras preguntado o algo.

Aki- eh bueno supongo que..

Yusei- es algo mas?

Aki mira sobre su hombro y muerde su labio inferior recordando a Yusei con Sherry.

Aki- es por Sherry!

Yusei se sorprende no entiende porque dijo eso.

Aki- tu.. tu siempre estas con ella! Y ..

Yusei- no entiendo

Aki- tu no lo entiendes! –le grita a la cara muy enfadada y deja caer una flor de loto que tenia en su cabello.

Yusei- me refiero a porque te molesta eso, ella es mi amiga como los demás, no te entiendo.

Aki abre los ojos y lo piensa antes de responderle, retrocede hasta quedar en contacto con la pared.

Aki –"debo hacerlo, debo decirle lo que siento y que tal si se enfada se supone que tengo que responder el porque me disgustaba verlo con Sherry, y era porque"

Aki- em… Yusei… es .. yo –tartamudea

Yusei se agacha para recoger el loto y lo coloca en el cabello de Aki, mientras observa sus ojos marrones ella se sonroja un poco y toma a Yusei de la punta de su chaqueta, ella también lo ve a los ojos.

Yusei se inclina a su rostro colocando su mano en la pared, la respiración de Aki se vuelve mas pesada y aprieta cada vez mas su chaqueta cerrando sus ojos.

-Aki! Donde estas! – por el pasillo oyen la voz de Alex y los gritos de Ryuu, inmediatamente Aki abre los ojos y Yusei se aleja en cuanto Aki lo suelta.

Alex- ah allí esta! –asomándose por la escalera

Yusei y Aki estaban muy lejos el uno del otro y sus mentes como si no estuvieran hay.

Ryuu- tu Yusei que haces aquí!

Yusei- que te importa

Ryuu frunce en ceño mirándolo con ira.

Mientras Alex ríe y corre hacia Yusei.

Alex- ven Yusei o quieres ver otros lugares!

Yusei simplemente no le responde, Aki aun estaba ida y Ryuu la toma de la mano.

Ryuu- vamos mi bella Aki!

Alex- jeje ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja, que bueno que están juntos! – dicho esto Aki voltea a ver a Alex en cuanto ella solo le sonríe como en burla y pura hipocresía y toma del brazo a Yusei, Yusei solo observa a Aki con sorpresa ante lo que Alex dijo.

Ryuu- gracias! Claro que lo somos –ríe solo para dar gusto y levantar la ira de Yusei –vámonos! –la jala un poco y ella se deja llevar su mente sigue en las nubes veia a Yusei mientras se alejaba y no sabia que hacer.

Alex- Yusei! hola! – mueve su mano en frente de su cara

Yusei- que!

Alex- vayámonos a otro sitio.

Yusei. lo siento pero yo me voy! – se libera de Alex rápidamente.

Alex- pero Yusei –ella lo sigue y lo atrapa

Yusei- déjame! Yo no te conozco! – le dice en un tono como si perdiera su amabilidad.

Alex- pues ahora puedes conocerme – le sonrie

Yusei- no! No me interesas! –se va

Alex- aa..a…a…a –queda perpleja y algo rechazada –maldito!, tu caeras! Nadie me rechaza asi de facil! – mueve su cabello y se va hacia el otro lado.

**Punto de vista Yusei.**

No podia creer lo que oí, aki y Ryuu eran pareja? No se pero simplemente me molestaba y mi sangre hervia en solo pensar en ellos,

"no! ,no podia aceptarlo, no quiero eso!" –pensaba mientras salia a la calle

Chirly- Yusei! –ella me llama pero yo la ignoro, solo queria irme.

Chirly- Yusei espera que ha pasado!

Enciendo mi d-wheel y acelero.

Chirly- pero que kuso paso?

Iba lo mas rapido que podia tratando de olvidar eso, aki y Ryuu? No! –negaba con la cabeza.

Acelere con mas fuerza hasta que llegue al taller, hay en la sala estaban Sherry, bruno y crow aun viendo TV.

Crow- hey Yusei que tal?

Todos sonrien pero yo los ignoro y tiro mi chaqueta al pc, me dirijo al cuarto y cierro la puerta con fuerza.

Crow- pero que le pasa?

Sherry- esta ciertamente enojado.

Bruno- increible nunca lo vi así.

Crow- debemos saber que le ocurrió

Sherry- le preguntamos?

Bruno- no, después se complicaría

Al estar en mi cuarto me tiro a la cama boca arriba y con los brazos en mi cabeza.

-aki – mi mente no dejaba de repetir lo mismo, realmente estoy furioso aprete mis puños y cerre los ojos, al hacerlo recorde los bellos ojos de aki que brillaban cuando me detuve a verlos, "estaban delineados dandoles un toque misterioso y deseables, eran hermosos como su rostro recordar sus labios, yo estaba apunto de besarla? No sabia lo que hacia acaso mis sentimientos por ella se habian incrementado?" que estaba pensando ella ahora está con Ryuu, ese Ryuu ya lo empiezo a odiar y no odio a cualquiera así como así, pero Ryuu pudo ganarse mi odio su forma de actuar me saca de quicio!

Pero por otra parte, no puedo sacar de mi mente a aki, esa imagen de ella vestida así y esa sonrisa que tanto queria volver a ver que la hacian ver mas que hermosa, preciosa.

-diablos no podré dormir!

**Punto de vista Aki.**

Ryuu me llevo de vuelta al salon fue tan rapido que ni cuenta me dí, yo estaba concentrada en los ojos de Yusei y como me miro cuando estaba tan cerca de mí parecia que ocultaba algo. Yo no podia, no queria dejar de verlo en ese momento, si no es por alex que interrumpió me dieron ganas de matarla y mas cuando me sonrió de esa manera, porque tuvo que llegar! Justo en ese momento cuando Yusei estaba tan cerca! Maldita sea que estaba pensando de verdad queria que me besara? Sí eso es lo que queria! Porque no actue mas rapido! – tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos discutiendo conmigo misma que no me dí cuenta de que Ryuu me estaba hablando haciendome señas y chasqueando sus dedos.

Ryuu- hey aki mi bella rosa!

Aki- ah que Ryuu? –le respondo sin interes

Ryuu- Yusei no hizo nada malo a ti?

Aki- eh no –le sonrio

Luego chirly entra

Chirly- aki!

Aki- que sucede?

Chirly- etto puedes salir un momento

Tan pérdida estaba que no me fijé que algunos chicos estaban alrededor de mí ofreciéndome flores y Ryuu los apartaba todo histérico.

Sali para ir con chirly

Chirly- eh aki dime que paso?

Aki- que paso de que? – me hacia la que no sabia pero eso es imposible de funcionar con chirly.

Chirly- Yusei salio algo molesto quieres decirme que hiciste?

" Furioso? Yusei esta furioso?, si debe estarlo lo noté en su vista cuando Ryuu me llevaba.

Chirly- hey aki!

Aki- am si, después te cuento.

Chirly- después cuando?

Aki- cuando esto termine, debo seguir con mi deber.

Seguir con mi deber? Después de lo que me dijo Chirly iba a estar concentrada en mi deber? Solo queria acabar pronto e irme a descansar y tal vez ir con Yusei haber que haría.

El festival al fin termino y me fui con Chirly a mi casa, al llegar le conté lo sucedido, ella reia, se sorprendía, se enojaba e incluso casi llora, que dramática!

Aki- chirly no es para tanto! Jajaja

Chirly- eso fue muy intenso! , Aki!, Yusei casi te da un beso! Kyaa! – corre por toda la habitación dando brinquitos bueno en una version divertida.

Aki- -.-'

Chirly- pero esa Alex! "sabia que intervendría desde el principio" como puede ser tan ..tan hay tan perra!

Aki- no le digas así.

Chirl- pero si lo es, Aki! Si supieras todo lo que hace y dice de ti a tus espaldas.

Aki- quee! Ahora si la detesto mas!

Chirly- pero aki, deberás me preocupa Yusei se fue tan triste y a la vez ardía de rabia.

Aki- lo sé, yo no se que debo hacer

Chirly- él te quiere lo sé, pero porque todo se va a la mierda! –tapa su boca – ups! iento, pero aun asi! Estoy fallando con mis planes!

Aki- jejeje si –le respondo y luego reacciono – tus planes! Chirly tu estas detrás de esto!

Chirly- eh eh bueno si, yo le dije a Yusei que viniera

Aki- aah Chirly!

Chirly- no me mates por favor!

Aki- no lo haré en cambio te lo agradezco.

Chirly- ah si?

Aki- si, porque pude ver a Yusei a los ojos me di cuenta del brillo que los inundaba

Chirly- ooh, y supongo que tú estabas que te morías o te desmayabas con ver esos lindos ojos que tiene que si.

Aki- chirly!

Chirly- ah jeje me deje llevar, Yusei es tuyo.

Aki- ah no digas eso – resoplo y río con ella, mas tarde ella se va y me acuesto en mi cama para dormir. Si es que lo podía hacer.

* * *

**aah me canse de escribir! jeje hey les informo que pronto escribire un nuevo fic en ese si torturare a todos al equipo 5ds, a sherry, a carly, a mis oc, y tal vez a sabe **

**jack- oye y hablando de carly porque no ha aparecido! **

**aki-nee: asi carly, jaja me olvide de ella o espera carly?**

**jack- si carly!**

**aki-nee: rayos! que hice!**

**"en un lugar muy remoto"**

**carly- quiero agua! tengo hambre! donde estoy! **

**td (tipo desconocido) : tu si te quejas! ya no te aguanto donde esta esa aki-nee se supone que me pagaria por esconder a esta chik**

**"regreso"**

**jack- queee! **

**aki-nee: jeje se me olvido! **

**jack- debo ir a buscarla! -se va en su d-wheel quien sabe adonde**

**aki-nee: como quieras! adios!**

**y a ustedes lectores muchas gracias por sus reviews, como lo dije no me acuerdo donde me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. **


	11. duo corda undecima parte

**lo siento por no actualizar! la pagina no me dejaba entrar! ahora...**

**Aki-nee: nani? Jaja aki si le grita a Yusei ahora veamos lo contrario huhuhu**

**Yusei- yo no le haria eso a aki**

**Aki-nee: jijiji feo feo lo que hare**

**Aki- que haras?**

**Aki-nee: escogere al proximo que ira al "cuarto oscuro"**

**Yusei- aki cuando te diga corre**

**Aki-si!**

**Aki-nee: voy a pensarlo…..**

**Yusei- OMG, vámonos aki!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, pero este fic sii!**

* * *

**Duo corda**

**"dos corazones"**

**Punto de vista Normal**

Aki despierta muy temprano sus planes para hoy eran ir a visitar a todos los chicos pues no podia seguir con rencores ni mucho menos hacia Yusei, ya no habría porque guardarle rencor u otros sentimientos.

Durante toda la mañana aki se dedico a sus labores y luego prepara unas galletas con mucho empeño y de que seguro extrañaban sus amigos.

En cuanto a Yusei luego de ayer su actitud había cambiado ahora quien guarda rencor es él, queria deshacerse de eso pero por mucho que lo intentaba el rencor hacia Ryuu y aki no se iba.

De vuelta con aki, ella invita a chirly quien acepto con gusto, las dos se dirigian al taller y para su suerte se encuentran con Alex

Alex- hey mis amigas como estan!

Aki- somos tus amigas? – pregunta con sarcasmo y lanzándole una mirada.

Alex- ja hay aki "maldita rosa venenosa, solo porque te crees mucho ya eres la mejor? No lo creo?"

Chirly- y que haces?

Alex- ah nada solo paseaba y ustedes a donde van?

Aki- que te importa, vámonos chirly.

Chirly- haha sayo alex!

Alex- adios! "juum sea mejor que las siga"

Luego de caminar un buen rato al fin llegan, vieron a Jack en el café con carly..

Carly- hey aki!

Jack- aah no las llames "que bueno que aki al fin aparece pero su amiga es muy problemática"

Aki- ah hola carly! Hola jack!

Carly- tiempo que no te veia

Aki- igualmente

Jack- y que haces aquí izayoi?

Aki- eh bueno que no puedo visitar?

Jack- aja después de casi un mes – bebe un sorbo de su café.

Carly- jack! Es bueno volver a verte Aki.

Aki- igual.

Carly- y tú la silenciosa quien eres?

Chirly- ah yo soy chirly, amiga de aki mucho gusto

Aki- ni tan silenciosa jeje

Chirly- bueno tu sabes que soy así cuando conozco gente nueva y mayor que yo.

Carly- jeje

Jack- juum si la conocieras mas que yo

Chirly- a que te refieres! Jackas!

Jack- ah? Eres una conflictiva!

Chirly- nani? Yo no soy así!

Jack- si, si callate

Aki y carly : -. -'

Aki- chirly ya vamos si?

Chirly- algun día te golpeare , te pateare! , te…. –aki la arrastra

Jack- jaja eso lo quiero ver

Chirly- aah!

Carly- que infantiles

Jack- callate carly

Carly- tu no me mandas!

Jack- jumm

Alex quien las seguia se asoma desde una esquina y las ve entrar

Alex- que es ese lugar? "wo! Ellas conocen a jack, y yo que era su fan!"

Aki y chirly entran saludando y con sonrisas

-hola!

Bruno- hola!

Crow- aki, chrly! –corre a abrazarlas

Chirly- ah ni te acerques! –le da un rodillazo.

Aki- chirly!

Chirly- ah jaja reflejos – se encoge de hombros.

Crow- gran forma de saludar, auch!

Bruno- jaja que bueno que vinieron, crei que se habian olvidado de nosotros

Crow- si cierto – dice caminando con dificultad hacia el sillon.

Aki- jaja jamás los olvidaría

Chirly saluda a bruno, luego se disculpa con crow y le empieza a molestar pelliscandolo.

Crow- ah no!

Chirly- ajaja es divertido hacer daño a crow jajaja

Crow - ¬.¬

Aki coloca la caja de galletas que preparo y la abre mira a todos lados preguntandose por Yusei.

Aki- bruno, donde esta Yusei?

Bruno- ah él salio a dar una vuelta

Aki- ah ok – cierra la tapa de las galletas.

Bruno- salio no hace mucho ya debe regresar –le dice para animarla

Crow- oigan y ustedes saben algo sobre lo que ocurrio a yusei ayer estuvo muy extraño y ni nos habla.

Chirly y aki se miran entre sí.

Chirly- ah nada, no se que paso

Crow- mentirosa

Chirly- baka

Aki- bueno, yo no lo sé –al instante entran rua y ruka con unos boletos.

Rua- hey chicos! Tenemos cupones de helados! – no notaron que aki y chirly estaban alli

Chirly- helado!

Rua, ruka – chirly! Aki! – aunque se veian en horas de descanso les alegraba que estuvieran presentes.

Crow- entonces helados!

Ruka- si

Rua- pero debemos ir ahora pronto cerraran

Bruno- y que esperamos vamos!

Ruka- y que hay de Yusei?

Bruno- ah si verdad

Crow- no podemos esperarle! Es helado gratis! –sale corriendo junto a Rua y Chirly.

Afuera Alex quien estaba en una mesa del café ocultándose tras el menú los ve salir.

Alex- chirly, rua pero quien es el otro? Me parece que lo he visto en otra parte.

Bruno- sera que le esperamos?

Ruka- pues no creo ya esos tres se fueron

Bruno- pero y si se enfada? Esta mañana estuvo muy susceptible

Aki- yo me quedare aquí para que no se enfade si no estan, ademas pueden traerme mi helado y el de él –sonrie

Ruka- si de que sabor? Jeje

Bruno- esta bien ya volvemos! Vamos ruka!

Aki- adios!

Bruno sale con ruka

Alex- esa es ruka y el otro ni idea "que hay de la rosa veneno donde est? Esperare un rato mas quiero saber que hace alli"

Adentro aki caminaba de aquí para alla, se sentaba y se volvia a parar, tomaba agua y volvia a sentarse, sus nervios no la dejaban quieta.

Aki – "debo hacerlo, debo hacerlo, estan difícil y después de lo de ayer no se como enfrentarme a yusei"

Se escucha el ruido de una d-wheel acercándose

Aki- "ya esta aquí!" – toma las galletas y se sienta en el sillon.

Yusei baja de su d-wheel quitándose el casco, alex enseguida 'le echa el ojo'

Alex- es Yusei, asi que alli vive? – se levanta y camina hacia él.

Yusei iba a abrir la puerta cuando Alex le llama.

-hey Yusei! –el voltea dejando la puerta medio abierta.

Aki mira hacia atrás preguntándose quien era.

Yusei- tu eres alex, que haces aquí?

Alex- ah no nada, solo estaba alla en el café y te ví

Yusei. ah bueno con permiso – abre mas la puerta y aki se esconde detrás del sillón.

Alex- no Yusei espera!

Yusei- que quieres?

Alex- vine a verte!, se que no soy de tu agrada pero puedes comenzar a conocerme mejor.

Aki- "que esta tratando de hacer"

Yusei- eh, bueno no sé

Alex- por favor! Dame una oportunidad! -agarra su mano poniendo ojitos de esperanza

Yusei- "esta chica quiere algo conmigo, que insistente tal vez deberia ceder solo un poco, ademas quiero olvidarme de lo de Ryuu y aki"

Alex- Yusei!

Aki- "porque le insiste!, no hay manera de que él acepte!"

Yusei- em esta bien – dice sin interes, solo quiere quitarsela de encima.

Aki- "que?, no! Porque!" –se molesta

Alex- ah gracias! –lo abraza

Yusei- si como sea –se suelta de ella.

Alex- adios! Te vendre a visitar! – sale muy orgullosa – "sii lo logre!, ahora debo seguir con la siguiente fase"

Yusei- "que fastidio, no quiero saber nada sobre esto!, no estoy de humor espero que nadie moleste"

Camina hacia el PC sin notar a Aki, que estaba sentada en el suelo recostada en el sillon, algo nerviosa y casi a punto de salir corriendo, ella sostenía aun la caja de galletas que había preparado para Yusei.

Yusei voltea y la ve –aki que haces aquí? -pregunta sorprendido.

Aki- vi..vine ….yo – se enfurece de repente – porque aceptaste! Yusei! –se levanta de golpe.

Yusei- eso no te incumbe – le responde sin verla.

Aki- pues si!

Yusei- pues no! – le grita volviendose a ella, aki se sorprende

Aki- si me importa, tu no conoces a Alex , ella es..

Yusei- callate aki! No te metas en mi vida, yo no me meto entre tu y Ryuu!

Ambos estan molestos y no piensan lo que dicen solo quieren desahogarse.

Aki abre los ojos que se le llenan de agua.

Aki- es por eso Yusei!

Yusei- no, no lo es! Ahora si no viniste a ahcer nada vete! –le grita y estira su brazo indicándole la puerta, esta cegado por la ira y la arrogancia.

Aki- yo…s .si-… vi..ne a..a..hacer algo! -dice con la voz entre cortada aguantando las ganas de llorar, su corazon se desploma cada vez mas antes las palabras de Yusei.

Yusei- entonces dime de una vez lo que haces aquí y luego te puedes ir por donde viniste!

Aki estaba asustada y mas nerviosa, parecia que su corazon estallaria y su respiración se cortara pero toma fuerza

Aki- yu..yusei, lo que te iba a decir era importante! Por lo visto no te interesa! – le grita con un nudo en la garganta.

Yusei- no!, no me interesa!

Aki- entonces… -cierra sus ojos y deja escapar su llanto, Yusei solo evita verla

Aki- supongo que esto no me sirve de nada!, aun asi… -solloza

Yusei- tienes razon, ya vete!

Aki- yosei yo te amo! Y ahora sé que no te importo! – le tira la caja de galletas a su pecho y sale corriendo secandose las lagrimas que parecian no parar de salir.

Yusei se queda en shock y baja su cabeza apretando su puño y agachandose para recoger la caja.

- "maldicionpero que hice!, yo no soy así"

Jack y carly se dirigian al taller y veian a aki salir corriendo.

Carly- aki!

Jack la detiene tomandola de los hombros. Carly trata de ver su rostro pero aki baja su cabeza ocultando su llanto que era imposible.

Carly- aki que sucede!

Aki empuja a jack con fuerza y se va corriendo llorando y negando con la cabeza. Jack- que le pasa a esa?

Carly- jack ella temblaba y lloraba

Aki ya iba lejos cuando el resto de los chicos llegan

Crow- hey jack, carly, que hacen alli parados viendo a la nada!

Carly- chicos saben lo que le ocurre a aki?

Chirly- aki?

Jack- si, salio corriendo no hace mucho y llorando

Chirly –"por kami que le pasaria?"

Bruno- hey Yusei ya llego él debe saber

Ruka- estaba llorando carly? No me gusta que esté asi.

Crow- entremos

Chirly, bruno, Sherry y jack entran, mientras rua y ruka se quedan afera preguntandole a carly mas detalles, Yusei estaba sentado con la cabeza agachada y sus manos apretando la caja de galletas.

Yusei- "no puedo creer que le dije, maldición soy un idiota"

Chirly- Yusei!

Yusei- "lo que faltaba ahora que le dire?"

Jack- hey Yusei sabes lo que le ocurrio a aki!

Crow- si, según carly estaba llorando.

Yusei no les responde, en cambio chirly se acerca y le toma las manos, mientras todos lo ven preocupados.

Chirly- Yusei dime que ocurrio, puedes confiar en mí soy su amiga

Yusei- chirly, soy un idiota lo siento.

Chirly- porque?

Yusei levanta la vista con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Bruno –"nunca vi a Yusei asi"

Sherry- "pero que le ocurrio?, porque esta asi de triste"

Chirly- Yusei – le mira confusa

Yusei- yo le grite, le dije algo que no debí decirle y nunca me lo perdonaré

Chirly- eh que fue lo que le dijiste!

Yusei- simplemente me pase, le dije que se fuera la destruí con mis palabras

Chirly- ah si fue asi ire a buscarla pero Yusei no digas eso, se que lo que le hallas dicho no lo dijiste en serio.

Yusei- lo sé, pero no sabia lo que decía, ahora esta mal por mi culpa.

Chirly- ire con ella

Jack- sera mejor que expliques que sucedió!, porque ella estaba realmente devastada!

Crow- jack no lo empeores

Jack- como no! Si yo la ví estaba temblando

Crow- eh jack?

Jack toma a Yusei por la chaqueta –ahora tu! Que diablos te pasa tu no eres así!

Sherry- jack, por favor

Chirly- él no tuvo la intención de dañarla!

Jack frunce en ceño y lo suelta

-es que me enfurece, casi un mes que no venia, ella estaba feliz de regresar y tú Yusei así es como la recibes! Que no es importante para ti!, que no te gustaba!

Todos se sorprenden

Yusei- lo siento, yo mismo iré a buscarla y me disculpare

Chirly- no Yusei, ahora no creo que ella lo entienda, déjame calmarla primero

Yusei- pero

Sherry- Chirly tiene razón por primera vez, ahora ella necesita una amiga.

Bruno- valla Sherry! Me sorprendes!

Crow- al igual que ami!

Chirly- y a mi! Venganza!

Jack- déjense de bromas, Chirly será mejor que vallas con ella.

Chirly- si, debo ir rápido ella ahora esta sola crow! Acompáñame!

Crow- está bien

Bruno- eh Yusei

Sherry- no bruno –le toma del hombro

Jack. Ja debes pensar en lo que hiciste, vámonos!

Yusei muerde su labio recordando todo lo que le dijo y esas palabras de aki.

Yusei yo te amo!

-"aki lo siento jamás me lo voy a perdonar, jamás!"

Unas lágrimas caen al suelo mientras come algunas galletas.

* * *

**Jijijiji **

**Yusei y aki: porque eres tan cruel! **

**Aki-nee: lo siento, les prometo que el proximo capitulo se reconciliaran! **

**aki- asi esta mejor! **

**Yusei- si **

**Crow- oye me entere de que estas empezando a escribir otra historia!**

**Aki-nee: cierto! Es la de vampiros la inspiración llego y simplemente comenze a escribir**

**Aki- ah espero que no seas muy cruel.**

**Aki-nee: al contrario, habra sangre, tortura, romance, vampiros, venganza..**

**Sheryy- que?**

**Aki-nee: no tu Sherry! **

**Sherry- ah -.-' **

**Aki-nee: de todo! **

**Yusei- cielos! No queiro imaginarlo!**

**Aki-nee: jejeje **

**Gracias mis lectores! Y si ya empece otro fic es imposible no escribir jajaja cuando acabe este les tengo las otras dos, la de vampiros y la de comedia., muchisimos saludos y Que kami los bendiga! Bye!**


	12. duo corda duodecima parte

**Konichiwa!**

**Yusei- ! Ahora hiciste que me odiaran Y.Y !**

**Aki-nee: jijijijijijiji "and sorry" ****Les dire quien se ira para el "cuarto oscuro"**

**Todos tiemblan**

**Aki-nee: felicidades…. Bruno!**

**Bruno- que! No yo no!**

**Yusei- corre bruno!**

**Aki-nee: jaja no tan rapido – lo mete en una bolsa**

**Rua- ora! Como le hiciste para meterlo en esa bolsa!**

**Aki-nee: eh ni yo lo se! Jajaja**

**Bruno- ayuda! Saquenme me ahogo!**

**Yusei, aki, Sherry , crow:_ aki-nee! ****Dejalo ir!**

**Aki-nee: le quieren hacer compañia? – mirada sadica**

**Todos- no! T.T…**

**-Mientras a muchas millas de distancia-**

**Jack- mierda se me olvido preguntarle donde estaba carly!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para este fic! la trama y los ocs son propios de mi imaginacion. **

* * *

**Duo corda**

**"dos corazones"**

Aki seguia caminando su llanto ya habia cesado pero el dolor aun seguia en su interior.

Aki- "como pude ser tan tonta, jamas debi decirle eso"

Estaba por cruzar la calle cuando es sorprendida por un camion que viene hacia ella, sus pies no reaccionan

Chirly- aki!

Crow la jala rapidamente del brazo y caen al suelo.

Aki- eh –su respiración esta agitada

Crow- aki en que estabas pensando? Cuando cruzas una calle debes tener cuidado.

Aki- lo sé –baja su cabeza.

Chirly- aki estas bien? – aki la mira con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

Chirly- oh aki! .la abrza y aki empieza a llorar.

Crow las ve con nostalgia "aki es fagil y fuerte a la vez, si esta así entonces las palabras de Yusei fueron intensas"

Chirly- aki ven sientate – le indica una banca cerca del anden, ambas toman asiento y crow se recuesta en su d-wheel para no intervenir.

Aki- chirly estoy confundida

Chirly- confundida?

Aki- no entiendo a Yusei, primero es mi amigo y luego no me quiere ver, supongo que siempre fui un estorbo y era la mejor oportunidad para deshacerse de mi.

Chirly- no aki, no digas eso él tal vez no estaba de humor por eso te grito y dijo eso.

Aki- chirly.. yo.. yo le dije que lo amaba, ahora me debe odiar mas

Chirly- él no te odia, porque lo haria?

Aki- por eso, porque soy una mala persona

Chirly- no aki! –se levanta de la banca –tu no eres mala!, esto no tiene sentido, tu eres una chica muy amable y fuerte!, debes seguir adelante y conseguir todo lo que quieras.

Aki- pero..

Chirly- pero nada señorita! Ahora todo lo que te dijo Yusei desechalo que no es verdad!

Aki- es muy difícil, su voz resuena en mi cabeza el no me quiere!

Chirly- aki

Aki- no!, yo tengo razon!

Chirly- resopla y se dirigea crow.

Chirly- crow debes ayudarme

Crow- y en que ayudaria?

Chirly- tengo un plan

Crow- otroo de tus planes?

Chirly- si y este si va a funcionar ni Ryuu ni alex ni nadie intervendra!

Crow- eh, quien es alex?

Chirly- ah si una compañera

Crow- y que tiene que ver?

Chirly- ash luego te digo, lo importante es me ayudaras?

Crow- pues si.

Chirly- bien ahora debemos acompañar a aki a su casa

Yusei se quedo dormido en el sillón, Sherry y bruno esperan a que despierte, en cuanto abre los ojos bruno y Sherry se acercan.

Yusei- Aki –murmura y luego se levanta

Sherry- Yusei calma

Yusei- no puedo!, cometí un error

Bruno- si, lo sabemos pero espera a que Chirly te diga que puedes ir con ella.

Yusei- pero! – se dirige a bruno.

Sherry- basta Yusei ahora que despertó nos puede decir que fue lo que le dijo?

Yusei- eh yo estaba furioso pero no con ella

Bruno- entonces con quien?

Yusei- no lo sé , tal vez conmigo mismo – suspira

Chirly y crow acompañan Aki a su casa y se encuentran con Ryuu

Ryuu- Chirly! Que le paso? La vi como si estuviera llorando! – la sacude de los hombros

Chirly- eh Ryuu calma me mareas!

Ryuu- la suelta - será mejor que me digas! – dice con expresión fría

Chirly- eh bueno

Crow- estaba viendo una película y no aguanto las ganas de llorar.

Ryuu- una película? Y porque no me invitaron! –cambia su tono de voz

Chirly- ah porque se nos olvido

Ryuu- juum Chirly la próxima me dices! Ahora iré a verla

Chirly- ella esta dormida

Ryuu- no importa

Chirly- fius si Ryuu se entera podría ir a atacar a Yusei

Crow- si menos mal pero Yusei le ganaría, jeje soy un genio a mi si se me ocurrió que decir no como otra

Chirly- jaja no pues – ríe con sarcasmo –ahora debo poner mi plan aprueba

Crow- y como va ese plan?

Chirly- crow! Tu guiaras a Yusei a este lugar mañana –le entrega un papel

Crow- y crees que eso va a ser fácil!

Hirly- pues si, no se invéntate algo

Crow- bien y…

Chirly- yo me encargo de aki

Crow- entonces asi quedamos

Chirly- si venga chócala!

Crow- solo si prometes que no me golpearas si esto sale mal

Chirly- eh.. Tratare de no prometerlo

Crow- bien! ….….hey espera!

Chirly- ajajá demasiado lento

A la mañana siguiente Aki despierta algo triste pero debe asistir a las clases, chirly le dice que la acompañe a comprar mangas esta tarde mientras que crow piensa como haria que Yusei fuera al sitio que le dijo chirly.

En cuanto al asunto de alex, ella decide poner en marcha su plan.

Alex- oye ryu! Ven aca! –lo llama sentada desde su asiento

Ryuu- hey alex que tal! Que quieres!

Alex- me ayudarias con un chico?

Ryuu- eh! A que te refieres soy hombre! No me gustan los chicos! Mejor pidele eso a una de las chicas!

Alex- eh no Ryuu no es eso, de veras esto te conviene

Ryuu – me conviene?

Alex- si, Ryuu a mi me interesa Yusei, pero como hacer que se interese en mi cuando le gusta alguien mas?

Ryuu- he quien!

Alex- que no lo ves?

Ryuu- no! Alex resopla –"este es el Ryuu tonto quiero al otro, debo hacer que se enoje tal vez funcione"

Alex- Ryuu si sabias que Aki estuvo ayer en casa de Yusei?

Ryuu- que!

Alex- si! Y bueno que no se supone que ella es tu novia?

Ryuu- lo es! – su personalidad va cambiando

Alex- entonces se han dado algún beso que lo demuestre?

Ryuu- eh – desvía su mirada – no, ella quiere que sea una relación lenta

Alex- lenta! Jajajajjaa Ryuu! Ella esta esperando por alguien mas!, por Yusei!

Ryuu- tienes razon no puedo permitir eso –dice con su actitud fria

Alex – "excelente!, esta funcionando siempre supe que odia a Yusei" – entonces me ayudaras? – se acerca a su cara

Ryuu- si –le sonríe fríamente

Aki entra al salón junto a chirly

Aki- alex, Ryuu – dice en voz baja

Chirly- que es aki?

Aki- que hacen esos dos? – le dice sin verlos

Chirly- ah! No lo sé debe ser que alex quiere molestarte

Aki- si, mejor la ignoro

Chirly- me parece bien

Alex y Ryuu salen un momento de la clase y aki los mira de reojo y frunce en ceño.

Esa misma tarde aki y Chirly salen pero Ryuu las detiene.

Ryuu- aki necesito hablar contigo

Chirly lo ve preocupada su plan podria salir mal una vez mas

Aki- eh de que quieres hablar Ryuu?

Ryuu- eso no importa solo acompáñame – le dice en tono serio

Chirly- "cielos no puedo demorar ya crow debe estar de salida" – hey Ryuu espera!

Ryuu- que?

Chirly- Aki me va a acompañar a una cita medica "esta vez mi plan no fallara!

Ryuu- porque no van después, yo la necesito mas ahora mismo – le lanza una mirada fria

Aki los ve a ambos que parecian desafiantes

Chirly- Ryuu! "su mirada no me intimida" – le tira de su delgada y larga cola de caballo.

Ryuu cuelve a ser el "Ryuu divertido" – aauch! Chirly no! Aki ayudame!

Aki- Ryuu! Chirly sueltalo

Chirly- jjejeje entonces Ryuu dejaras que aki me acompañe!

Ryuu- si mi Friki pero ya no me jales el cabello y deja de pelliscarme la cara!

Aki- chirly!

Chirly- aaah gracias Ryuu! Y no soy tu Friki – lo suelta y lo abraza

Ryuu- si, si como sea suéltame me asfixias!

Chirly- jajaja esta bien

Ryuu- pero luego Aki hablara con mi otro yo!

Aki y chirly lo ven confundidas

Chirly- bueno si lo que quieras, vámonos aki! – la arrastra del brazo

Aki- chirly calmate! Deja de correr

Chirly- no! Debo terminar esto rápido para ir a ver anime!

Aki- porque dijiste cita medica?

Chirly- jaja Ryuu no debe saberlo todo

Aki- si pero oiste lo que dijo con mi otro yo "parecen mas que dos personalidades dos personas"

Chirly- si raro, pero tu sabes él es raro ahora….corre aki corre! XD

En el garaje Yusei limpia su d-Wheel

Crow- hey Yusei me podrías acompañar a una convención

Yusei- convención?

Crow- si

Yusei- ya se te pego lo otaku de Chirly

Crow- eh no!, como crees!

Yusei- entonces ve tu solo, no estoy de humor

Crow- lo se "bueno es imposible no decírselo, lo siento Chirly pero para que pueda ir debo decirle la verdad" – veras Yusei, Chirly me dijo que te llevara a un lugar para que pudieses disculparte con Aki

Yusei- y porque no lo dijiste antes!

Crow- bueno era su plan que no supieses

Yusei- iré y tranquilo fingiré que no sabía nada

Crow- ok, vamos!

Ambos parten al sitio de encuentro

Chirly- "donde estan?"

Aki- chirly! Donde estamos? No hay ni una tienda de mangas por aquí

Estaban en la entrada de un zoológico y alrededor había árboles.

Aki- quieres decirme que tramas? – cruza los brazos

Chirly- jejeje bueno…. –ve a crow a lo lejos – Aki mira un arco iris! – señala a otra dirección para que no viera a crow.

Aki- donde? – al votear chirly sale corriendo a esconderse empujando a crow detrás de unos arboles.

Chirly- listo!

Crow- hubieras dicho que me escondiera!, no tenias porque tirarme contra el árbol – se soba la frente

Chirly- jajajja

Aki- que? No hay arco iris, Chirly! – la busca con la mirada

Yusei- Aki – le toca el hombro

Aki abre los ojos de asombro y voltea a verlo con lágrimas que quieren salir de sus ojos.

Aki- yu…Yusei

Yusei- lo siento mucho Aki –la braza por el cuello.

Aki se queda congelada

Yusei- yo no quería gritarte, ni mucho menos decirte todo eso, créeme que yo no estaba seguro de lo que hacia o decía, lo siento! – le dice a su oído

Aki aun se queda congelada y algo sonrojada

Aki- Yusei – ella coloca sus brazos alrededor de él. – te entiendo

Yusei- jamás volveré a gritarte – le mira a la cara con un brillo en sus ojos

Aki- y yo también prometo que no te gritare – sonríe secándose las lagrimas

Yusei sonríe y la vuelve a abrazar con más fuerza como sí no la quisiera soltar, Aki se aferra a él también sin deseos de soltarse del abrazo.

Aki – "es tan calido, no quiero separarme"

Yusei- "nunca había abrazado a Aki así, se siente bien y ahora no quiero soltarla"

Detrás del árbol Chirly y crow los espían viendo que todo valla como lo planeado

Chirly- salio mucho mejor de lo que esperaba

Crow- creo que voy a llorar

Chirly- no seas tan niño!

Crow- Chirly! No puedo evitarlo voy a llorar

Chirly- jajaja que ridículo, no es para tanto

Crow- jeje cierto, quiero un abrazo – extiende sus brazos

Chirly- bueno como lo pediste… eh abráseme!

Crow- si!

Chirly- abráseme del parche! – le golpea la cabeza

Crow- ah, que fría eres!

Finalmente se sueltan del gran abrazo

Aki- debo regresar

Yusei- si, entonces no mas rencores?

Aki- no… "Tal vez no se acuerde de lo que le dije, espera eso no se puede olvidar"

Yusei- "no se como responder a lo que me dijo ayer, que debería hacer, ella me ama y .. Sí yo también pero ahora no puedo decírselo es difícil en este punto y hay algo que me incomoda"

Aki- bueno Yusei, ahora debo encontrar a esa Chirly

Yusei- si parece que su plan resulto

Aki- ajajá

Chirly- sii! Funciono – sale de su escondite al igual que crow

Aki- crow?

Yusei- también estaba detrás de esto.

Aki- ah! Supongo que estos nunca cambiaran

Chirly- todo bien ahora?

Aki- si

Crow- fius me alegro porque si esto no resultaba Chirly se enfadaría y me mataría

Aki, Yusei- jajajaja

Chirly- pero bueno funciono no? Jeje

Todos regresan a sus hogares muy tranquilos y felices pero no creerían lo que tendrían que enfrentar ya que Alex estaba preparando algo para obtener lo que quería.

En la mansión de Ryuu, Alex estaba sentada en una mecedora esperando a Ryuu bajara.

Alex- hola Ryuu! -Ryuu le lanza una mirada fría.

Alex- que sucede? Porque esa mirada

Ryuu- quiero deshacerme de Yusei, cual es tu plan?

Alex- ah calma te lo diré a su tiempo – cruza sus piernas

Ryuu- entonces que haces aquí?

Alex- vine a acompañarte, Aki te dejo solito – se acerca con una mirada seductora y coloca su mano en el rostro de Ryuu

Ryuu- que tramas Alex? Sabes que tu no me interesas.

Alex- jijiji, si yo se que tú amas a Aki

Ryuu- entonces..

Alex- si tú el "Ryuu serio" la ama, pero el otro tú no la ama

Ryuu- ti..Tienes razón! – la mira sorprendido "tener dos personalidades es problemático, pero últimamente no puedo controlarlas"

Ryuu- yo amo a Aki si, pero mi otro yo le gusta alguien más, bueno dos personas pero aun así mi persona trato de lograr que mi otro yo no lo demuestre.

Alex- lo sé, tu eres más estable y fuerte que tu otro tú, y sé también que una de esas personas que les gustan a el "Ryuu tonto" soy yo.

Ryuu abre los ojos de asombro – co...como... lo sabes...?

Alex- jejeje…..– agarra a Ryuu de los hombros viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

**-Que oculta Alex y cual será su plan? Ryuu podrá arreglar su problema de dos personalidades que últimamente se están saliendo de control?.**

**Les dejo un adelanto por no actualizar en estos dias por culpa de ese p***! error type 2.. pero ya se como actualizar en mi perfil lo tengo**

**/Alex entra al garaje vistiendo con un short y una blusa larga de tirantes pegada a su cuerpo, con una sonrisa hay estaban crow, Jack y Sherry, Jack se pregunta quien es, crow solo la observa y Sherry la ve con desprecio, Yusei queda sorprendió no por como ella lucia sino porque ella le hablaba pero no como es común…/**

**Aki- fuck! **

**Aki-nee: wath happen? **

**Aki- porque quieres alargar la historia con mas enredos!**

**Yusei- si! ya acaba de una vez! no quiero seguir sufriendo ahora que me odian_! **

**Alex- noo esto esta bien, quiero problemas! **

**Ryuu- quiero dormir **

**Aki-nee: cállense! **

**Crow- hey bruno tiene hambre, no deja de gritar**

**Aki-nee: ya ya, **

**Jack- Chirly! Donde esta carly!**

**Aki-nee: ah hasta ahora te das cuenta que no te dije donde estaba**

**Jack- si -.-', **

**Aki-nee- ella esta justo aquí **

**Jack- ah? …..entonces dos dias viajando para encontrarla y ella estuvo siempre aquí**

**Aki-nee: si, cuando te dije que la mande a buscar ya tu te habias ido **

**Jack- T.T…..**

**Aki-nee: jeje **

**Nos leemos en el proximo super capitulo en el mismo super fic.. jejejeje..."sobre todo super" (puro sarcasmo)**


	13. duo corda decimatercera parte

Hi! demoré porque este capitulo esta largo XD

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para este fic! la trama y los ocs son propios de mi imaginacion. **

* * *

**Duo corda**

**"dos corazones"**

Alex- jejeje…..– agarra a Ryuu de los hombros viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Ryuu- ah… ah alex

Alex- _"ya ves como lo sé Ryuu"_

Ryuu_- "estas leyendo mis pensamientos?, pero como?" _

Alex_- "yo soy como aki, pero diferente tengo esta habilidad y últimamente he estado desarrollandola, ahora puedo leer los pensamientos de cualquiera y cada vez mejoro" _

Ryuu- hasta que punto alex!

Alex- jaja no tienes que hablar puedo saber lo que piensas, tu mente dice que estoy loca, que ya pare de hacerlo, jaja

Ryuu- basta alex!

Alex- esta bien, aun podia seguir

Ryuu- responde a o que te pregunte!

Alex- ah si!, puedo tomar control de los sueños de alguien que sea mentalmente devil

Ryuu- osea que

Alex- si, solo puedo controlar las mentes agotadas y confundidas como la tuya

Ryuu- jum te aprovechas porque tengo dos personalidades

Alex- ajjaja si

Ryuu- entonces utilizaras esto con aki y Yusei?

Alex- bueno ambos son difíciles tienen mentes fuertes y se me hace difícil, a menos que

Ryuu- a menos que?

Alex- manaña, tu debes tratar de que aki se sienta confundida

Ryuu- confundida y como?

Alex- pues tus personalidades! Deja que el otro Ryuu se libere! Jajaja

Ryuu- se libere?

Alex- no son dos cierto!, son tres!

Ryuu- "maldición, lo sabe!" ah puedes irte ya!

Alex- esta bien, el numero tres debe salir

Ryuu- vete!

**Punto de vista Aki. **

Baje a preparar el desayuno de mi padre pues mi madre tuvo que irse muy temprano a ver auna amiga, estaba en la cocina de muy buenos animos y no queria que nada dañara este día.

-buenos dias mi pequeña

Aki - ah papa cuando ntenderas que ya no soy pequeña

- jaja lo sé, hoy te ves muy feliz hace rato que no te veia así

aki- ah si, pasaron muchas cosas pero ya todo esta bien

-me alegro, um que rico desayuno

Aki- gracias papa!

Después del desayuno tome mi maletín y me fui, al llegar me reuní con rua y ruka para saludarlos.

Ruka- que tal aki, que te ocurrio?

Aki- ocurrir de que?

Rua- el día que te fuiste llorando

Aki- ah si, no paso nada fue algo tonto.

Ruka- pero ya estas bien?

Aki- si!, no se preocupen debo irme voy tarde adios!

- adios!

Llego al salon y antes de abrir la puerta Ryuu corre a abrazarme como si nunca me hubiera visto.

Ryuu- aki! Aki! No regresaste ayer!

Aki- Ryuu que?

Ryuu- se supone que hablarias conmigo

Aki- ah si después, ahora dejame entrar

Ryuu- aki te quiero!

Aki- eh Ryuu que te pasa? – jalaba mi maletín casi desesperado

Chirly- hey Ryuu! – le pega con su libreta

Ryuu- auch! Chirly no seas así conmigo

Chirly- bueno entonces comportate y déjà la bulla

Ryuu- eh.. claro!

Durante las clases pude recuperar el tiempo perdido pero no puede evitar notar que alex me miraba con cierta curiosidad y arrogancia.

Bajo mi vista a mi libreta que estaba llena de ejercicios de calculo

-"que cantidad! Podré realizar todos estos ejercicios? "

Trataba de entenderlos, pude con los primeros pero luego se fueron complicando, estaba tan cansada al igual que mis ojos de tanto ver número

- _"te detesto_"- escucho una voz en mi mente

Aki- ah que Chirly?

Chirly- que de que?

Aki- tu no dijiste nada?

Chirly- no, no ves que estoy concentrada en mis ejercicios

Tomo su libreta y encima había una revista anime de colección

Chirly- ah je jeje

Aki- claro concentrada "cielos que agotada estoy, ya hasta oigo voces?"

_- "quiero ver a Yusei, es tan guapo_" – la misma voz resuena en mi cabeza

Aki- que?

Chirly- que te ocurre?

Aki- ah nada "es, que fue esa voz" miro a mis lados y luego hacia atrás encontrándome a Alex con una sonrisa y saludándome

"me pareció que era Alex quien hablaba o estoy loca, o tal vez son mis poderes psíquicos, cielos!" suspire y me recosté en el escritorio

Ryuu- Aki no te duermas – escucho la voz tranquila de Ryuu tocando mi espalda

Aki- ah no Ryuu no voy a dormir

Ryuu- ah si debes concentrarte

Aki- si gracias Ryuu

Ryuu- de nada amiga

Aki- "amiga… , que no me considera su "pareja"? tal vez " negué con la cabeza y volví a los ejercicios.

Era el momento del descanso me fui directo con Rua y Ruka.

Aki- hoy iremos con los chicos al taller?

Rua- si!

Ruka- esta vez si vendrás Aki nee-Chan?

Aki- por supuesto!

Ruka- y tu amiga?

Aki- ah Chirly, ella le propuso a Ryuu un reto y en eso deben estar.

Ruka- entonces nos encontramos en la salida?

Aki- claro!

Chirly- jajaja corre Ryuu!

Ryu- ah jajajaja!

Aki- que.. que.. – los veo llegar cubiertos de pintura

Rua- Wo! Que les paso?

Chirly- bueno el reto era pintarle la silla a la maestra pero el muy idiota dejo caer la pintura y salpico todo el escritorio, incluyéndose a el y a mí, asi que salimos corriendo antes de que alguien llegara

Aki- pero que…

Ruka- inmaduros!

Chirly- jajaja debo irme a limpiar

Ryuu- yo también, pero antes Aki ahora si puedes acompañarme

Aki- si claro

Ryuu camina delante mío con una actitud seria – "de que querrá hablar?, tal vez se enteró de lo ocurrido hace días"

**Punto de vista normal**

Aki y Ryuu se sientan en el pasillo

Aki- entonces Ryuu de que quieres hablar? – sonríe

Ryuu- quiero saber si .. tú me quieres

Aki guarda silencio "porque pregunta eso?" piensa y luego le sonríe

- por supuesto Ryuu!

Ryuu la mira con ojos de tristeza ciertamente esperaba otra respuesta así que se levanta dándole la espalda a aki ella lo mira preocupada

Ryuu- aki

Aki- si?

Ryuu aprieta su puño y luego deja escapar un soplido – nada! Jejeje – le ofrece la mano sonriéndole aki lo toma y se levanta

Ryuu- y que harás hoy Aki?

Aki- iré a visitar a mis amigos

Ryuu- ah, me parece bien me los saludas

Ryuu se va caminando muy rápido – "no puedo hacerle esto a aki"

Aki- "lo tomo bien, no le molesta que valla, que le sucede?"

Ryuu llega donde Alex que estaba leyendo una revista

Alex- y que Ryuu?

Ryuu- no quiero ayudarte! No quiero ser parte de tu locura!

Alex- y porque! – tira fuertemente la revista al suelo

Ryuu- no quiero que Aki este mal, ella ahora esta feliz y me gusta verla así

Alex- estúpido! Así de fácil te rindes!

Ryuu- pues si!

Alex- juum que paso con el Ryuu que quiere deshacerse de Yusei!

Ryuu mira aun lado y Alex se le acerca tomándole la cara para que la mire a los ojos.

- _"tu sabes que te puedo controlar tienes una mente devil y confusa"_

Ryuu- basta alex!

Alex – "_te niegas a ayudarme y te irá mal donde está el Ryuu que quiero!" _

Ryuu- no!, no, él no vendra!

Alex lo empuja y cae al suelo

Alex- _"me ayudaras!, aunque no quieras te ovligaré!" _

Ryuu- basta!, no quiero!

Chirly- alex! – exclama entrando al salon con Aki en cuanto alex miraba fijamente a Ryuu.

Ryuu- chirly, Aki!

Aki- que sucede aquí?

Alex – "apartate veneno"

Aki abre los ojos y mira a alex con sorpresa

Aki- dijiste algo

Alex- " ah mierda pude hablar a su mente otra vez" – si te dije que te apartaras! Veneno!

Chirly- hey alex ya bajale si! Que le hacias a Ryuu?

Alex- yo nada

Chirly- Ryuu te estaba acosando? Jeje

Alex- noo!

Ryuu- em no..

Aki- supongo que era una simple discusión

Alex- si! – sonrie falsamente y sale del salon.

Aki- Ryuu te sientes bien? Te noto diferente

Ryuu- digo que no es nada

Chirly- pero tu nunca estás asi!

Ryuu- eh lo sé pero tranquilas ya se me pasara

Esa tarde, rua, ruka y Aki parten hacia el taller

- hola! – dicen al tiempo

Crow, bruno y Yusei- hola!

Crow- ejem y ese milagro Aki, nos traiste algo?

Yusei- crow no seas tonto

Aki- jeje no pero prometo que mañana les traeré algo

Yusei- no tienes que hacerlo crow es un interesado

Crow- eh!

Rua- jajaja

Mas tarde…

Ruka- aah que sueño! – bosteza y se frota los ojos

Rua- tan pronto!, ruka venga sigamos jugando le estamos ganando a crow!

Crow- maldcion como puedo perder tantas veces!

Ellos estaban jugando domino

Crow- bruno concentrate estamos perdiendo!

Aki- porque no admites que no sabes jugar y ya

Rua- jaja Aki esta en lo cierto!

Crow frunce en ceño

Ruka- rua ya vámonos tengo sueño

Rua- ruka! Noo

Aki- ruka tiene razon debemos irnos

Rua- noo!

Crow- mañana sera la revancha!

Rua- ah muy bien!

Aki- ruka vamos…

Ruka ya estaba dormida en el sofa

Yusei- está muy cansada que hicieron hoy?

Rua- jugar!, duelos!, examenes! Tareas!

Aki- ah sí, hablando de eso, Yusei me puedes ayudar con calculo?

Yusei- esta bien

Aki despierta suavemente a ruka – ruka hora de irnos – ella se levanta

En cuanto iban de salida Yusei se dirige a Aki dandole un abrazo

Los otros se miran entre sí sorprendidos Yusei no se despedia de esa forma.

Yusei- descansa Aki, espero que vuelvas mañana – le dice a su oido provocando un leve sonrojo a Aki.

Aki- si lo haré- lo mira y sonrie

Bruno- eh crow quieres decirme como hicieron las pases? – le pregunta en voz baja

Crow- ah! Claro Yusei y Aki ahora son pareja! El uno para el otro

Yusei- que!

Aki- ah?

Se sonrojan un poco dejandose de abrazar

Ruka- jeje de veras?

Aki y Yusei- noo! – dicen al tiempo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

Rua- juum esas caras dicen otra cosa

Aki- eh! Rua!, - le regaña sin alzar la voz

Crow- jaja en fin! – se va a la cocina y luego Aki y los gemelos se van

- sueño-

Ryuu caminaba por un laberinto lleno de espinas mientras una voz lo guiaba para que pudiera encontrar la salida

- _sigue Ryuu por ahí, luego ve por alla"_

_La voz era la de Aki_

Ryuu- gracias mi bella Aki ya estoy cerca?

_- claro, casi o logras! _

De pronto la voz de Aki se desvanece cambiando

Ryuu- Aki? Aki! – grita al no escucharla

- hey Ryuu!

Ryuu- Alex?

Alex- _jeje Aki ya no está, ella no te quiere _

Ryuu- cállate ella si me quiere ella me lo dijo!

Alex- _jaja lo dije por lastima, ella no te quiere ella quiere a Yusei!_

Ryuu- no! Déjame sal de mi cabeza!

Alex- jajaja

Ryuu- ahh! Donde esta Aki!

Alex- se fue Ryuu se fue!

Una sombra aparece tras él con su mismo aspecto.

- fin del sueño-

Ryuu se levanta de su cama con un grito, temblando y pálido, una mujer entra a su habitación.

- joven Ryuu que le sucede!

Ryuu- nama! Nama! Donde?, donde? – mira a todos lados

- donde que mi Ryuu? – le pregunta la mujer tomándole la mano

Ryuu - don…d.e.. é.l .. él qui..ere…. vol..ver no!.. .. no … qui..e roo..

- hay no otra vez! – la mujer lo abraza hasta que Ryuu se vuelve a dormir, ella era la abuela de Ryuu, no era ni muy joven ni muy anciana

Su abuela baja a la cocina y llama al mayordomo que era como un padre para Ryuu.

-otra vez! – exclama el mayordomo

- si, el joven Ryuu está inestable nuevamente, esta perdiendo el control de sus personalidades

- debe ser algo que lo atormenta, ya se le pasara

- sí espero que no pierda el control sobre los dragones, si lo pierde él "Ryuu oscuro" volverá.

- juum tal vez fue por hoy, de pronto mañana se le pase

- eso espero, mi Ryuu es tan débil

Aki- Ryuu!

Él estaba recostado sobre su escritorio, Aki se le acerca al ver que o le responde y toca su cabeza

Aki- Ryuu que te pasa?

Solo el silencio le responde

Aki- quieres algo de comer?, te sientes enfermo, o no pudiste dormir?

Ryuu- no – responde sin ánimos

Aki- bueno, espero que vuelvas a ser el mismo – sonríe y sale del salón.

Ryuu- "eso quisiera yo también"

Alex- oh Ryuu! – alex golpea su costillas, Ryuu no le responde

Alex- "oh Ryuu que te pasa?" – le habla a su mente

Ryuu levanta su cabeza lanzándole una mirada sádica

Alex- ah ahora que! – lo mira de la misma forma

Ryuu- dejame en paz!, te dije que no te ayudare!

Alex- ajajaja ya no te necesito, pero quiero seguir atormentándote

Ryuu- por..por ..que!

Alex- jeje disfruto hacerlo!, y quiero que pierdas el control sabes a que me refiero

Ryuu- no!, aléjate de Aki!

Alex- y siguee! Porque te preocupas por ella! Si ella ni siquiera se preocupa por ti

Ryuu- no, no importa!

Alex- juum idiota!, además si sabrás que hoy ire con Yusei quiero intentar leer su mente jeje

Ryuu- haz lo que quieras con él, pero con Aki no te metas!

Alex- no prometo nada

Ryuu- eh.. por favor

Alex- aah! Me tienes harta!

Chirly- he Ryuu Alex como están! – llega y se sienta al lado de Ryuu

Ryuu- chirly! Aleja a Alex de mí!

Chirly- y porque?

Alex- si Ryuu porque? No puedo estar cerca de Chirly y tú! _"se que estas perdiendo Ryuu no puedes resistir"_ -le habla nuevamente a su mente.

Ryuu- "no!, no!"

Chirly- no entiendo

Ryuu – "maldición!, mis personalidades se combinan!"

Aki- alex, Chirly, Ryuu! Me informa el director que nos quiere a todos reunidos en el campo de duelos

Ryuu- "Aki, cielos está pasando otra vez como hace dos años, no no quiero hacer daño a nadie" – se levanta de su silla y sale corriendo.

Aki- Ryuu.. que tendrá? – pregunta preocupada

Alex- jaja es un raro,! Un idiota!

Chirly- si pero el no actúa así, me pregunto que oculta

Aki- "pobre Ryuu él no es así, esta mal será por mi culpa?"

Alex- "no puedo entrar en la mente de Aki, ayer pude porque hoy no!" – eh bueno chicas me voy tengo mucho que hacer.

Chirly- no iras al campo?

Alex- eh no! Lo que tengo que hacer es mas importante"- sonríe y sale.

Ryuu corre por los pasillos en dirección a la enfermería

Ryuu - "mi cabeza,, basta Ryuu basta!"

Cuando llega se desploma en los brazos de la enfermera

-eh joven!, jovencito! Se ha desmayado – lo acuesta en una cama y coloca una manta húmeda en su cabeza.

Punto de vista Yusei

Estaba muy tranquilo y tenia energía para hacer cualquier cosa, cualquier favor que me pidieran, y porque estaría así?, pues porque me alegraba el hecho de que Aki ya no estaba molesta y que había regresado a visitar como antes.

Esa tarde crow, bruno y Sherry estaban ocupados creando un nuevo motor me ofrecí a ayudarlos y en cuanto a Jack él estaba tomando una siesta solo para librarse del trabajo.

Durante toda la tarde nos dedicamos a eso y luego tomamos un descanso.

Jack- y tu Yusei!, que te traes con Aki?

Yusei- yo que?

Bruno- hable! Hable!

Yusei- que les pasa, Aki y yo somos amigos discutimos pero luego lo arreglamos que mas quieren!

Sherry- entonces supongo crow es un mentiroso

Yusei- eh.. Porque?

Crow- ah jeje bueno yo les dije que tú salías con Aki en secreto y que luego de su discusión eran eh amigos con derecho jeje

Yusei- que! Y sigues con eso!

Bruno- en mi opinión creo que ocultas algo

Yusei- no oculto nada, sigamos trabajando

Sherry claro evitemos el tema no?

Crow- jaja!

Yusei.- juum "ellos tienen razón, siempre evado esto, pero ahora estoy cansado supongo que es una buena excusa"

Vi que la puerta se abría y Alex entra al garaje crow se queda viéndola como idiota, Jack la ve como preguntándose quien era, Sherry hace un gesto de desprecio y en cuanto a mi quedo petrificado no por ella, sino por una voz en mi cabeza

_- "hola Yusei apuesto a que querías verme"_

Yusei- que? – miro a Alex quien tenia los ojos puestos en mi

Alex- _"silencio puedes hablar en tu mente, puedo saber lo que piensas"_

Yusei- _"sal de mi mente!, no permitiré que leas mis pensamientos"- _me levanto y luego dejo de oír su voz

Alex –"maldición, perdí el control de su mente"

Crow- oye tu quien eres!

Alex- ah soy alex!

Sherry- y que buscas Alex?

Alex- vengo en busca de Yusei, algun problema – alex le lanza una mirada fria a Sherry

Yusei- que haces aquí Alex?

Alex- Yusei tu dijiste que me darías una oportunidad!

Que! – todos exclaman y yo trato de ignorarlos

Jack- hey Yusei como que sales con alguien!

Crow- si, que hay de Aki!

Yusei- yo no salgo con nadie!

Alex- ah ahora me abandonas

Yusei- déjate de juegos Alex, te dije que no me interesas, tu no me agradas!

Alex- ah que cruel eres

Sherry- ya oíste a Yusei, porque no te vas y dejas de acosar? : )

Alex- ja! Ahora no me iré "uish con Aki es soportable y ahora esta estúpida rubia metiéndose"

Punto de vista Normal.

En la enfermería Ryuu aun estaba dormido pero inquieto

Aki- Ryuu!

Chirly- ah pobre

- no ha despertado ya desde hace rato – dice la enfermera

Aki- esta enfermo o algo?

Chirly- esta delirando jeje

Aki- Chirly no digas eso

- en realidad esta bien, tal vez su mente esté cansada

Aki- entiendo

Chirly- oh llevar encima dos Ryuu es difícil y con uno es difícil Jejeje

Aki- Chirly no te burles puede ser grave

Chirly- aw ni tanto, veras que en unos días volverá a ser el mismo.

Aki- si tal vez – mira a ryuu

- sueño-

Ryuu estaba frente a una piscina y observaba su reflejo

Ryuu- yo soy Ryuu – dice tranquilamente mirando su reflejo cuando este le responde

- no yo soy Ryuu! Jeje – su reflejo le responde con una sonrisa divertida

**- yo soy el verdadero! – (**Ryuu oscuro, que es la combinación de sus dos dragones, tiene sus ojos con la combinación de anaranjado y azul claro)

Ryuu voltea y se ve a él mismo

Su reflejo y él exclaman asustados al mismo tiempo – no!, no puede ser! Yo soy Ryuu! Tu otra vez!

- **tiempo sin volver, ahora quiero regresar a tomar tu cuerpo**

Ryuu- no! Tú no!

El Ryuu oscuro que estaba frente a él tira una piedra a el reflejo y se desvanece.

**- jajaja se fue el tonto ahora tú! **

Ryuu- no! Tu no puedes tomar control sobre mí!

**- si puedo idiota!, gracias a alex quien me despertó**

Ryuu- no! No vete! Tu no tienes corazón!

- **para que tener corazón!, no me importan tus sentimientos! Ahora deja que yo tome el control de tus actos! **

Ryuu- tú no entiendes!,

**- para que entender!** – empuja a Ryuu al agua – **adiós Ryuu inservible, ahora yo tengo el control!**

**- fin del sueño- **

Ryuu abre los ojos lentamente

Aki- Ryuu! Estas bien! – le toma la mano pero él la jala bruscamente

Ryuu- déjame! Tu no me quieres por lo tanto yo tampoco!

Aki- que? Pero..

Chirly- Ryuu! No digas eso! Ella esta preocupada por ti

Ryuu- el Ryuu que conocieron se fue, ahora soy una sola persona! No tengo sentimientos o emociones, solo quiero acabar con cualquiera que se entrometa

Aki- Ryuu que te ha pasado?

Ryuu- que me dejes – se levanta de la cama y sale

Chirly- ah que basto!

Aki- chirly, ese Ryuu da miedo

Chirly- por favor cualquiera de él da miedo, con esos cambios suyos jaja

Aki- ah chirly no seas tan despreocupada él ahora está mal

Chirly- ok, te digo que se le pasara

Aki- bien

Chirly- hoy iras con Yusei?

Aki- ah si cierto! Me ayudara debo preparar algunos panquecitos para todos ellos

Chirly- jum yumi te ayudo?

Aki- a prepararlos o a comerlos?

Chirly- ah jajaja!

Aki- jeje aun así me pregunto que estará pensando Ryuu

Chirly- acabar con cualquiera que se meta en su camino

Aki- eh?

Chirly- eh que?

Aki- crees que valla a atacar a Yusei?

Chirly- si, si tal vez lo haga

Aki- tan tranquila lo dices!

Chirly- jeje vamos por los panquecitos primero si?

Aki- jum esta bien.

* * *

**Aki- ahora que! Haras que Ryuu se pelee con Yusei?**

**Aki-nee: que te importa Aki!**

**Aki- a mi no me hables así! **

**Yusei- ya paren! **

**Aki-nee: aaw Yusei! cada día me gustas mas! **

**Aki- juum alejate! Aki-nee!**

**Ryuu- aki-nee puedo irme a dormir, ah y crow me dijo que vallas a ver a bruno **

**Aki-nee: si vete a dormir! Si duermes! Y ya voy!**

**-cuarto oscuro- **

**Bruno- yo tengo un osito de paja y de cartón siempre tomaba cafe a la hora de lava la carita–canta tenebroso y ladeándose de un lado para otro**

**Aki-nee: es así no es la canción!**

**Crow- eso es lo que te preocupa, míralo esta traumado!**

**Aki-nee: a bien sáquenlo ya me aburrió!**

**Bruno- libertad! **


	14. duo corda decimacuarta parte

Hi! este capitulo es mas corto XD "mi sueño se vuelve real, ahora estare bien"

yusei- si seguro es tanta la alegria que nos haras sufrir

aki-nee: waaa! T.T mis sueños! reales! "es dificil!.. saber si es real porque me ponen a dudar!"

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para este fic! la trama y los ocs son propios de mi imaginacion. **

* * *

**Duo corda**

**"dos corazones"**

* * *

Yusei yacía en su escritorio viendo a sus amigos que hablaban con Alex y la interrogaban con curiosidad, de repente alguien entra al garaje.

Yusei- Ryuu!

Alex- "ah llego!, perfecto"

Ryuu- hola! – finge una sonrisa

Jack- tu! Que haces aquí?

Ryuu- no vengo a pelear contigo!

Crow- entonces?

Ryuu- ah nada – se sienta al lado de Yusei quien observa la pantalla del pc y teclea unas letras.

Yusei- que quieres Ryuu? – le pregunta sin verlo

Ryuu- yo nada, solo quería contarle lo bien que se siente tener a Aki cerca.

Yusei frunce en ceño – y porque me lo dices..

Ryuu- ah por nada otra vez

Alex- "Ryuu que estas tramando, me ayudaras?" – habla a su mente

Ryuu_- "no Alex, yo actúo independiente ahora" _

Alex _–"que egoísta, al menos yo te libere"_

Ryuu- veo que estas concentrado, que buscas? Puedo ayudar?

Yusei- no

Ryuu- ah ya se que… diversión en la red...en "doble sentido"

Yusei ignora a Ryuu pero este le atacaba con las palabras, el resto trataba de ignorarlo y alerta a que no se pasara con las frases que Ryuu pronunciaba que hacían enfurecer cada vez mas a Yusei.

Ryuu- sabes Yusei, la piel de Aki es suave, ni hablar de su cabello tan brillante.. y

Seguía hablando cerca de Yusei, como presumiendo su relación con Aki, el fin era que quería hacer enojar a Yusei.

Ryuu- tal vez cuando acabe este año me la lleve conmigo supongo que será mas feliz no lo cree?

Yusei no le responde finge estar concentrado en el PC, el resto puede sentir la tensión entre ellos.

Ryuu- ah no le importa!, entonces será un gusto tener y besar su rostro.

Yusei se enfurece cada vez más y mueve su pie rápido como modo de relajarse.

Ryuu- pero lastima que tu no puedas tener eso es solo su amiga no?, mas para mi!

Yusei voltea y sujeta a Ryuu de su chaleco mirandolo fijamente y con furia.

- sueltame – Ryuu le mira friamente

alex- "genial!"

Yusei- cual es tu problema!

Ryuu- que me sueltes primero

Yusei lo suelta sin dejarlo de ver.

Ryuu- mi problema eres tu!

Yusei- muy bien pues su problema no se irá hasta que lo enfrente!

Ryuu- eso esperaba

Crow-eh Yusei

Alex- no lo creo Ryuu! Te está retando! Jajaja

Sherry- tu callate no seas "voletosa" que lo empeoraras

Alex- esa es la intencion tonta!

Sherry- juum

Ryuu empuja a yusei y con las mismas yusei lo empuja con mas fuerza.

Crow y jack intervienen para que no se agarren a golpes

Jack- hey Yusei no pierda los estribos por ese idiota

Yusei- si!, lo sé

Ryuu- eres un cobarde!

Yusei- callate

Crow- hey ya paren!

Alex- jaja ambos son cobardes! Vamos quiero ver quien gana o pierde jaja

Sherry- tu callate!

Ryuu- jeje Yusei aquí estoy y sí vine a arreglar mi problema

Yusei- que hice yo eh?

Ryuu- ah claro ganarme en el duelo aunque creas que no me importo al final en el interior no me gusto para nada

Jack- eso es todo? Por eso?

Ryu- por creerse el mejor!

Yusei- yo no me creo el mejor!

Ryuu- y sobretodo por estar cerca de Aki!

Jack- que estupidez

Yusei- ah es por eso, porque no lo arreglamos ahora.

Ryuu- si!

Crow- aquí nadie va arreglar nada – se coloca en el medio separándolos con los brazos

Ryuu- ah si? Ok de una vez me voy de esta ciudad y me llevo a Aki conmigo.

Yusei- eso no!

Chirly y Aki los escuchaban desde afuera del garaje

Aki- si oyes bien

Chirly- si esto va a estar bueno.

Aki- no

Ryuu- porque Yusei! ella es libre para irse o quedarse donde quiera

Yusei- eh, si .. pero

Ryuu- jaja es su amiga no? Que linda es la amistad! No lo cree Yusei?

Aki- basta Ryuu – se asoma

Ryuu – "Aki porque ahora"

Aki- Ryuu tu no eres así deja esto por favor

Alex habla a Ryuu – "no la escuches Ryuu, escúchame a mi ahora defiéndete"

Ryuu- "maldición la voz de Aki despierta uno de mis otros yo" – se acabo! Yusei eres un cobarde! Ataca si te atreves!

Yusei- tu no me hables así – lo golpea pero no muy fuerte no quería lastimarlo solo callarlo.

Alex- "si, si , si así no iba mi plan pero no importa esto esta mejor"

Ryuu- jeje – lo golpea en la pierna, Yusei se molesta y lo agarra nuevamente del chaleco alzando su puño

Aki- Yusei!, ryuu

Ryuu- vamos atrévete!

Chirly- Ryuu! Deja de actuar como tonto, si no quieres que te golpee yo primero.

Alex- " aa no ahora chirly, no la oigas"

Ryuu- "otra voz.. el otro Ryuu" – se calma

Aki- Ryuu por favor controla tus palabras

Ryuu- "Aki" – cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir – yo lo siento

Yusei baja su guardia al ver la expresión sumisa de Ryuu y lo suelta.

Ryuu baja la cabeza y al dar un paso atrás cae al suelo.

Yusei- pero que? – se acerca

Aki- Ryuu! – se agacha y le sostiene la cabeza

Alex – "Ryuu oye! Ryuu! Woo! Su mente esta en blanco."

Yusei- levantémoslo

Acuestan a Ryuu en el sofa, alex se va sin que nadie lo note, y esperan a que Ryuu despierte.

Yusei- no entiendo porque actuo así

Crow- si que pretendia

Sherry- Aki tu sabes algo?

Aki- no

- joven Ryuu! – una mujer entra

Yusei- quien es?

Chirly- es su abuela yo llame a su casa.

- que fue lo que paso? – pregunta su abuela

Aki- el sufrio un desmayo después de casi tener una pelea con Yusei.

- joven disculpelo, mi Ryuu solo perdió el control de si mismo

Yusei- perdio el control? Crei que era el mismo

- no como ya deben saber el posee esos dos dragones , esas dos personalidades son el verdadero Ryuu pero cuando esta bajo presion pierde eso y deja que su parte oscura lo domine.

Yusei- entonces ese no era el verdadero Ryuu, en que cambia?

- bueno esa parte suya no piensa, no razona antes de actuar, no siente solo quiere destruir y causar problemas

Aki- y siempre es asi?

- no, se supone que él ya habia superado esto cuando sus padres fallecieron, me sorprende que no durara y decayera tan rapido.

Chirly- porque lo dice?

- pues su parte oscuro duraba en él semanas o hasta meses alguien intento detenerlo

Crow- si, Aki y chirly cuando ellas le hablaron Ryuu parecia calmarse

- ustedes son sus amigas cierto?

- si!

- ah bueno entonces él las debe apreciar mucho, sus voces lo ayudaron, ahora me ayudan a llevarlo al auto.

Llevan a Ryuu sin despertar aun al auto.

- gracias a todos!

Aki- el estara bien?

- si tal vez, tu eres Aki, Ryuu me hablo de ti, quieres pasar por la casa mañana necesito hablar contigo.

Aki- si esta bien

- nos vemos!

Chirly- jeje ves Aki todo esta bien

Aki- supongo – sonrie

Crow- ah bueno para adentro!

Jack- me voy a tomar una taza de café que fastidio es todo esto.

Yusei- Aki lo siento

Aki- ah no tranquilo

Chirly- si, Ryuu saca de quicio a cualquiera

Aki-. Jeje si

Chirly- iré a molestar alla dentro

Yusei- Aki tu sabias que alex lee mentes

Aki- ah? No bueno escuche su voz un par de veces en mi cabeza, tu tambien?

Yusei- si, pero no dejaria que lo hiciera

Aki- jaja

**Y continuaa… **

**

* * *

**

**Ryuu- soy un devil! Debiste dejar que lo golpeara **

**Aki-nee: hey no me gustan las peleas a los golpes **

**Yusei- si te gustaran yo le hubiera ganado**

**Ryuu- no no no no no no! **

**Aki- callense ustedes tres! No estoy humor!**

**Aki-nee: oh oh Aki esta en sus dias jejejeje **

**Aki- estoy furiosa! Ademas de eso, tambien por todo lo que me haras sufrir!**

**Aki-nee: oh no! encontraste mi proximo capitulo de vampiros**

**Aki- asi es! Me las pagaras! **

**Aki-nee: no te temo! Aquí estoy!**

**Crow- callense las dos!**

**Aki- no te metas! Pajaro!**

**Crow- si quiero!**

**Aki-nee: largo de aquí! Gallina! **

**Crow- aah! Dos contra uno! Ya veran! **

**Yusei. Ryuu- O.O hoy estan super sensibles **


	15. duo corda decimaquinta parte

******Aaw senti que mi corazon se detuvo por unos segundos al entrar a facebook y ver esa imagen yuaki..Del final de yugioh … …..naa ahora escribire mas rapido este fic…este capitulo esta tranquilo aquí ya se incia una nueva fase para el final, no mas problemas…**

******Aki- aah que alivio **

**********Yusei- si al fin la tematica de la historia**

**********Aki-nee: si Aki debe escoger pero maaas adelante**

**********Ryuu- quedate conmigo Aki!**

**********Yusei- no! Es obviamente que conmigo**  


**Ryuu- te reto!**

**************Yusei- duelo!**

**********en realidad lucha de pulgares)**

**************Aki-, Aki-nee : -.-'**  


**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para este fic! la trama y los ocs son propios de mi imaginacion. otra cosa los escritores se robaron mi sueño estoy segura jajaja.**

* * *

**Duo corda**

**"dos corazones"**

* * *

** Punto de vista yusei**

La sonrisa de Aki me gusta verla reir, de alguna manera me tranquiliza y eso demuestra que esta bien y sí ella esta bien yo tambien.

Desvio mi mirada recordando lo que dijo Ryuu, la amistad tal vez estoy dejando de lado eso de mi amistad con Aki, los demas tienen razon esto va mas alla.

Estaba metido en mis pensamientos asi que me alejo y camino en direccion al garaje.

Aki- yusei esperame! – ella camina hacia mí sonriendo, suspiro y sin darme cuenta la tomo de la mano.

Yusei- Aki no quiero que alex te moleste por eso debes enfrentarla, yo lo haria pero ella es tan cansona

Aki- jaja si lo hare, seguramente ella influyo en Ryuu, porque hubo momentos en que ella lo intimidaba con la mirada.

Yusei – em.. – mire a Aki con alivio y le sonrei.

Bruno- hey Yusei! todo esta listo

Bruno y Sherry me miran luego recuerdo que sostenia subconscientemente la mano de Aki y me di cuenta por las miradas de ellos asi que rapidamente la suelto.

**Punto de vista Aki.**

Me senti apenada cuando bruno y Sherry se quedaron mirandonos y me solte de Yusei, desviando mi mirada a otro lado.

Bruno y Sherry vuelven a la pantalla con risitas

Yusei- ah si dejame ver

Chirly- Aki! Los panquecitos!

Aki- ah si estan en mi d-wheel

Chirly- los buscare!

Mas tarde todos estaban relajados y antes de irme Sherry me dice que quiere decirme algo.

Aki- de que me quieres hablar Sherry?

Sherry- recuerdas cuanto te lastimaste el dia del picnic

Aki- si porque?

Sherry- bueno te oí hablar con chirly ese día y me pregunte por que no pediste ayuda

Aki- ah.. bueno "Sherry escucho, ahora puede que se de cuenta de que la odie en ese momento"

Y antes de que pudiera hablar ella interrumpio

Sherry- pero luego me di cuenta de que a ti te molesta que yo ande con los chicos y especialmente con Yusei cierto? …..

Aki- um eh – yo trago saliva no sabia que decirle en ese instante tal vez no queria admitir que era cierto y pensaba en la mejor escusa pero ella siguió hablando

Sherry-… y te molesta porque eres una chica enamorada que no quiere que nadie se acerque a su chico o me equivoco?...

Aki- "cielos tiene razon, la sabe no puedo creer que Sherry sepa de estas cosas" – em yo creo que em

Sherry- espera!, Aki no quiero que me odies por interferir

Aki- yo no te odio

Sherry- ah eso es bueno, solo quiero que sepas que considero a Yusei un amigo, veras nunca tuve amigos solo a mizoguchi, y te digo esto por que no quiero que eso te moleste.

Aki- entiendo, y ahora que me lo dices tal vez no vuelva a mirarte mal o a sentirme celosa, lo siento

Sherry- no yo lo siento, por no haberme dado cuenta de que estas muy enamorada de Yusei

Aki- ah .! – me sonroje ante eso ya me lo habian dicho antes pero que lo dijera Sherry era raro y bueno tambien era verdad.

Sherry- y tambien sé que él lo esta de ti.

Aki- ah no puedes estar segura

Sherry- si, es difícil notarlo pero se hizo vidente cuando Ryuu aparecio en tu vida, sus celos eran faciles de persivir.

Las palabras de Sherry me dejaron pensando en lo que restaba de la noche; por otra parte yo le habia dcho a Yusei que lo amaba y pensé que él tal vez lo habia olvidado o yo que sé, simplemente eran mis tontos pensamientos.

**Punto de vista Yusei. **

Esa noche después de todo lo ocurrido, el extraño poder de alex, el lado oscuro de Ryuu el hecho de que casi lo golpeo y de que sus palabras eran ciertas no me dejaban conciliar el sueño; pareciese que Ryuu me estaba forzando a abrir los ojos por decirlo asi a que me diera cuenta de lo evidente lo que habia entre Aki y yo, era mas que una amistad, ese sentimiento, el hecho de que ese mismo día tome la mano de Aki como algo mas que un simple estrechon de mano, era un instinto de que la aprecio mucho y la quiero.

Era muy temprano, bruno y crow ya estaban despiertos los escuche hablar, era raro ellos no se despertaban tan temprano, mas raro era de lo que hablaban

Bruno- no lo crees? Sherry es lista y linda.

Crow- lo es, supogo que te gusta.

Bruno- eh no solo digo lo que veo

Crow- ah claro, pero no es de mi gusto

Bruno- ah tu gusto es que te hagan sufrir

Crow- eso tampoco! A poco soy un idiota para dejarme.

Los dos estaban hablando de chicas, tema raro, nosotros no tocabamos ess temas y no porque quisieramos, sino que nos concentrabamos en los duelos, d-wheels, etc. Aunque ellas estaban siempre hay presentes apoyando, como esas tres chicas locas por jack.

Crow- he Yusei! esta despierto porque no lo dijo antes.

Yusei- ah si lo siento por no decirle que estaba aquí escuchandolos

Bruno- eh nos ha escuchado!

Yusei- no sabía que les interesaban los temas sobre mujeres.

Crow- ah.. Bueno después de lo de ayer.

Bruno- si usted Yusei esta enamorado de Aki!

Yusei- em eso no

Crow- claro niegalo, ponerse así de cesolo o tomarle de la mano por tanto tiempo como si fuera su novia. Jeje

Yusei- en como supiste eso

Bruno- Jejeje no resistí

Yusei- jum no saben lo que dicen.

Crow- si lo sabemos! Tu eres el que no sabe lo que quiere

Yusei- ah dejenme en paz

Si lo sé, ellos tiene razon nuevamente, tal vez deberia poner fin a esto, y tener una relacion con Aki, pero como hacerlo tal vez…dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos debo responderle, sin pensarlo mucho como la vez que casi le doy un beso en ese momento no pensé en nada, ni en nadie, solo en ella y en lo linda que estaba.

* * *

**Jujujju, lo sabia lo sabia lo sabia lo sabia! Por siempre faithshipping… buena jugada escritores de yugioh no fue como.. Mejor me callo**

**Aki- ya superalo ni siquiera has visto el final**

**Aki-nee: lo see! Que tal si lo hubiera visto, Y me voy a aguantar porque aun no voy por alla vamoss me faltan 40!**

**Yusei – mejor ponte a ver, que estas super atrsada**

**Aki-nee: ahora mismo! Ah nueva victima para el "cuarto oscuro" **

**Aki- quien?**

**Aki-nee: pues….. yu..**

**Yusei-aah porque no dejamos que lo elijan los lectores si? **

**Aki-nee: am… **

**Gracias y revise.. byee!**


	16. duo corda decimasexta parte

**Aki-nee: nanii! Que le paso a mi "cuarto oscuro"?**

**Yusei- me salve**

**Aki-nee: aah quien fuee! Quien lo demolio!**

**Rua- mira una nota! "si no me incluyes en tus historias te destruire aki-nee, mas te vale que me metas en uno de tus cuentos .. Att: tu sabes"**

**Aki- quien?**

**Aki-nee: eh.. Ah si voy a hacer una llamada**

**Yusei- jum que extraño..**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para este fic! la trama y los ocs son propios de mi imaginacion. otra cosa los escritores se robaron mi sueño estoy segura jajaja.**

* * *

**Duo corda**

**"dos corazones"**

* * *

**Punto de vista Aki**

Chirly llega a mi casa gritando haciendo que me despertara

Aki- que quieres chirly?

Chirly- necesito tus ejercicios de cálculo

Aki- ah pero..

Chirly- ah vamos, se que yusei te ayudo a resolverlos!, venga ayudame

Aki- tu sabes

Chirly- pero akii!

Aki- pero se supone que hoy debo ir a casa de Ryuu

Chirly- ah si verdad, yo te acompaño y luego vamos a donde yusei

Aki- bueno ..

Le dije a chirly que viniera en la tarde, despues de almorzar fuimos a casa de Ryuu

Su abuela nos recibio con mucha alegria y nos invito a comer uno que otros bocadilos y refrescos

- que bueno que estan aquí

Aki- como está Ryuu?

- el ahora está dormido

Chirly- ah no ha despertado desde ayer! Jeje

- no, si despertó esta mañana, estaba tranqulo y feliz

Aki- eh bueno y de que queria hablarme señora?

- eh si, si no le molesta chirly, podria ser en privado

Chirly- claro, no hay problema

- usted puede ir a despertar a ryuu

Chirly- con mucho gusto!

La señora me invito al jardin donde tenia sembradas unas bellas rosas luego me senté en un banquito y ella al otro lado.

Aki- qo usted cuida muy bien estas flores

- si a Ryuu le gustan mucho

Aki- digame señora sobre Ryuu, su historia

- bien, cuando nacio era un bebe muy alegre, pero algo torpe, demoró en caminar, en hablar y la mayoria de veces estaba enfermo aun asi era muy alegre.

Aki- y sobre sus personalidades

- Ya lo saben, pero sus padres que eran desendientes directos del linaje ingles herededaron los dragones, debian transmitirlos a sus progenitores pero solo pudieron tener a Ryuu ya que su madre no podia tener mas hijos, así que Ryuu tuvo que heredar a ambos y eso fue cuando cumplio 5 años. Hay ya tenia sus dos personalidades.

Aki- ah y cuando apareció su lado oscuro?

- desde que sus padres murieron, debido a que ryu era muy joven y devil la presion de poseer dos dragones es difícil y crea esa energia negativa.

Aki- oh valla, ryu ha pasado mucho

- deben comprenderlo y tú y tu amiga le han sabido tratar

Aki- jeje si, el es divertido y a la vez atento.

- Aki la busque para proponerle algo

Aki- si que es?

- quiero que se venga a Inglaterra con nosotros.

Aki- ah?.. "eso due lo que escuche, quiere que me valla con ellos?.. yo.."

- le estaria muy agradecia, mi Ryuu nunca tuvo amigos todos lo trataban mal, él tampoco habia tenido a una chica como tú cerca.

Aki- eh..

- si Ryuu me hablaba siempre de ti, tenemos buena comunicación he tratado de ser su amiga durante este tiempo

Aki- em no se que decirle

- tranquila te daré tiempo nos iremos en una semana

Aki- "una semana"

**Punto de vista normal**

Ryuu- chirly que me traiste! Dime!

Chirly- ah ah no

Ryuu- jum apuesto a que no traiste nada

Chirly- ah ok me lo como

Ryuu-naaa!

Chirly- entonces Ryuu ya no te volveras loco

Ryuu- no! Jamas!

Chirly- ejej eres como un niño, sabes Aki está alla abajo

Ryuu- Aki? Si! – baja de su cama en pijama de panditas

Chirly- jaja que pijama mas ridicula

Ryuu - akii!

Aki- ah Ryuu hola! – se levanta y Ryuu la abraza

Aki- ah Ryuu calmate

Ryuu- gracias por todo ¡

- joven Ryuu a la cama! – le regaña el mayordomo – usted debe guardar reposo

Ryuu- pero si ya estoy bien

- Ryuu!

Ryuu- jum esta bien

Después de despedirse, van al garaje donde estaban jugando en una consola de video juegos.

Crow- hey Aki, chirly! Quieren juga!

Rua- es mi nuevo video juego!

Chirly- ejor juguemos a las escondidas

Sherry- eso es juego de niños

Chirly- jaja quien lo dice la reina de la madurez

Sherry- muy bien juguemos!

Jack- idiotas que pensará la gente!

Chirly- no importa lo que piensen tú no jugaras

Jack- si jugare!

Rua- yo tambien!

Ruka- y yo!

Chirly- quien mas Aki, bruno, crow esperen donde esta yusei?

Bruno- trabajo de reparacion

Chirly- ah bueno jugaran?

Crow- si!

Chirly- tú cuentas

Crow- ¬.¬

Empieza a contar y todos salen a esconderse sherry, Aki y bruno se esconde a dentro, rua y ruka detrás de un auto, jack se va al café y chirly se va para la tienda mas cercana.

Crow encuentra a jack, luego a rua y ruka, después a Aki y Sherry solo le faltan bruno y chirly, bruno se cansa y sale de su escondite, pasan 20 minutos y crow aun no encuentra a chirly.

Rua- ya rindete crow

Crow- no! no permitire que se burle

Ruka- me parecio que ella se fue por ese camino

Crow- aj! Alla voy!

Después de un rato crow regresa frustrado

Chirly- hey crow me encontraste?

Crow- aah!, tuve que caminar tanto y tú ya estabas aquí!

Chirly- jaja sigamos jugando

Aki- pero la proxima no te vallas lejos

Chirly- ok!

Jugaron todo el resto d ela tarde luego entran crow y rua se ponen a jugar, bruno y chirly los ven, Sherry ya se habia ido y jack sue a tomar su cansonsito café.

Mientras ruka se quedo dormida y Aki la llevo a cualquiera de las camas de los chicos, luego llego a la sala y se quedo dormida en el sofa.

En un momento Aki se mueve y estira su brazo agarrando lo primero que toco que era la chaqueta de yusei, la abraza y la puso cerca de su cara inconscientemente colocandose comoda.

Mientras abajo

Yusei- hey ustedes que hacen tan tarde

Crow- que yusei? – dice jugando

Yusei- rua! Son las 9!

Rua no le contesta esta concentrado en el juego

Yusei- bruno?

Bruno estab dormido

Yusei- juum chirly!

Chirly—ah ah que que,, ah que tal yusei!

Yusei- que hacen aquí todavía?

Chirly no le responde y yusei resopla y sube.

Yusei- Aki – y antes de decir otra palabra se da cuenta que estaba dormida, él se acerca y nota que tenia su chaqueta, sonrie y se agacha a su nivel mirandola dormir.

**Punto de vista Yusei**

Como podria dejar de verla dormir se ve tan tranquila y tierna; cuando me doy cuenta ella abre los ojos lentamente, no me moví solo la ví, ella no parecia sorprenderse tal vez creia que seguia soñando porque sonrie y acarisia mi rostro, senti una sensación diferente su mano era tan suave pense en nunca levantarme no queria pero no podia seguir haciendole creer que ella seguia dormida.

Yusei- hey Aki – le toco su hombro y ella abre los ojos nerviosa

**Punto de vista Aki **

No era un sueño, oh mierda!, me levanto muy rapido ocultando el rubor en mis mejillas después de lo que hice no era mucho pero era vergonzoso, con lo que tenia en mis manos me cubro la cara yo no sabia que era la chaqueta de yusei hasta que me lo dijo.

Yusei- hey si tanto te gusta puedes quedartela – sonrie

Aparto la chaqueta la veo y se la arrojo

Aki- yo lo siento

, no importa

Aki – "oh cielos, que vergüenza me quedo aquí dormida y ahora esto, mejor me voy antes de que me pase algo mas"

Yusei- que hacen aquí tan tarde?

Aki- tarde?

Yusei- si ve son las 9

Aki- oh dios mio! Y rua, ruka, chirly ya se fueron

Yusei- no rua esta jugando y chirly los ve jugar

Me levanto del sofa con apuro debia salir de este momento incomodo pero yusei me detiene agarrando mi brazo y acrcandome mas a él.

* * *

**Hasta la proxima! XD**

**Aki- aah que paso?**

**aki-nee: …..**

**yusei- heey! Termina!**

**Aki-nee:….. -.- zz**

**Aki- jum que cruel eres como escritora **

**Aki-nee: ….zz.."mm oh no! ****es Luciano! Que kawai!" **

**Yusei- -.-' **

**Crow- ya hasta sueña con y liaster!.. **

**Ruka: llego otra carta! **

**Rua- la leere!**

******Crow- no, después nos mata!**  



	17. duo corda decimaseptima parte

**Aki-nee: waa me despertastes maldito crow!**

**Crow- y..yo.. lo siento! Pero por favor no me hagas daño**

**Aki-nee: juum no saben lo que es maquetear hasta las 3 de la mañana! Y tu me despiertas!**

**Crow- aah! Salvenme!**

**Yusei y jack: calma Aki.-nee calma!, necesitamos ayuda!**

**Aki y ruka- hay vamos!**

* * *

**Duo corda**

**"dos corazones"**

* * *

Aki- que..que.. Sucede?

Yusei no le responde solo la acerca mas a su pecho Aki mira al suelo sonrojada y algo nerviosa.

Yusei- te veias linda cuando dormias – le dice a su oido

Aki- hum yusei - ella levanta la vista y yusei le da un beso en los labios, despues de unos segundos se separan

..

Chirly- Aki! Ya vamos! – le grita desde abajo

Aki- ah, eh si ya voy!

En eso ruka despierta entrando en la sala frotandose los ojos

Ruka- Aki ya nos vamos? – bosteza

Aki- em hum si – mira a ruka y le sonrie luego dirige su mirada a yusei mas sonrojada, él le sonrie y camina hacia ruka para llevarla hasta abajo.

Aki toca sus labios y luego cae al sofa, desmayada.

..

Luego chirly sube y la ve

Chirly- Aki! .. oye Aki! – sacude su hombro, pero ella se hace la dormida

Chirly- aja! Quieres que te traiga a yusei para que te despierte jeje

Aki- noo! – se levanta enseguida

Chirly- jaja hum porque tan nerviosa y roja eh?

Aki- por nada! Vamonos!

,,

,,

Al dia siguiente, dia de clases Aki discutia con alex ya hace un rato.

Alex- yo no!

Aki- claro que si! Tú manipulaste a Ryuu!

Alex- bueno si! Pero que te importa eso!

Aki- si me importa!

Alex- crei que solo te interesaba yusei.

Aki- Ryuu es mi amigo! Y me importa y en cuanto a yusei no tiene nada que ver con esto, y sí lo quiero mucho y no quiero que te acerques a él

Alex abre los ojos, algo asustada pues Aki se le notaba furiosa como si perdiera el control, pero no.

Chirly- jaja oh oh alex cuidado no hagas enojar a Aki jaja

Alex frunce en ceño – tú Aki no me obligaras a nada

Aki- ah no? – la amenaza con la mirada – ahora quiero que te disculpes con Ryuu! Y no trates de leer mi mente o la de otros!

Alex- ah ah lo sabes

Aki- yusei me lo dijo

Alex- ah rayos! Este bien

..

Ryuu entra con su mochila y sonriendo – hola!

Aki- hola Ryuu, alex debe decirte algo

Alex- yo, ryu .. lo .. Siento – habla esforzando sus palabras

Ryuu- de veras?

Alex- ah si! Ahora me voy! Y para que sepas ya no me interesa yusei! uish!

Chirly- jajaja nunca aprendera asi es con todos

Aki- al menos ya no molestará a Ryuu – sonrie y saca una bolsa

Ryuu- que es?

Chirly- son regalos para ti

Ryuu- ah super! – Saca el primer regalo – una almohada?

Aki- eso es de chirly

Chirly- bueno duermes mucho jaja

Ryuu- jeje gracias! – luego saca el de Aki – aah un osito!.. Osito?

Aki- si tu abuela me dijo que siempre necesitas algo cerca para dormir

Ryuu- ah gracias – sonrie avergonzado – pero esto porque?

Chirly- nos preocupamos por ti, bueno yo no muhco pero Aki mas

Aki- ademas somos tus amigas

Ryu sonrie pero algo triste

Aki- Ryuu? No te gusto?

Ryu- ah no no es eso, - Ryuu se coloca serio

Chirly- ah no ya cambio! Me voy!

Ryuu- si veran quiero disculparme con ustedes y con sus amigos.

Aki- eh?

Ryuu- si por favor

Chirly- puedes ir hoy en la tarde

Aki- si iré con rua y ruka cos encontraremos en la salida

Ryuu- oh bien allí estaré

..

..

Crow- hey hey yusei! yuseiii!

Yusei- humm

Crow- oye estas en las nubes!

Yusei- que quieres?

Crow- puedes…naaa olvidalo!

Bruno- hey yusei está muy raro! Como en otro mundo!

Crow- juum algo le paso ayer verdad? Aaja!

Bruno-aja que?

Crow- est´s pensando en Aki!

Yusei- em.. pues no

Bruno – si lo está – sonrie

Crow- su enamoramiento ya es demasiado obvio!

Yusei- callense

Bruno- vamos cuente porque está asi!

Yusei- eh no

Crow- me huele que hizo algo.. ah la beso!

Yusei se ruboriza – bueno si

Bruno- ah!

Crow- lo sabia!

Yusei- si si ya

Crow- y que le dijo?

Yusei- pues nada

Bruno- alguna declaracion

Yusei- que sabes tu?

Crow- jaja bruno le dijoa sherry que estaba buena y ella lo boto lejos

Bruno- no me lo recuerdes

Yusei- jeje pues no pude decirle mas nada ruka llego y chirly la llamo

Crow- bien ahora pasaran a tercera base

Yusei- tercera! Que te pasa!

Bruno- no ha pasado la primera jaja

Yusei- juum pero lo que ahora sé es que estoy seguro

Crow- ah que bueno! Al fin tendra una noche con Aki!

Yusei! ah? Callate crow! – le empuja la silla y crow cae al suelo luego se va

* * *

**Aki-nee: listo!**

**Leo- porque tan cortos? **

**Aki-nee: naaa una noticia equipo 5ds reunasen! Y los sapos de mis historias tambien! **

**Yusei- oh oh debe ser lo de la carta **

**Aki-nee: yusei, Aki, Bruno, crow, jack, sherry. ****Ruka, rua, carly, kiryu, quien mas? Total! … dejare de escribir nuevas historias, termino esta y listo, pero cada semana actualizare la de vampiros **

**Yusei- te vas?**

**Aki-nee: si no es por la U… hay voy bien! Es por mi! **

**Crow- no sufrire mas!**

**Aki-nee: jaja no te confies que volvere! Juju y mucho peor**

******Arigatoo! Bye! Y revise! Oh y saludos! jeje**


	18. duo corda decimaoctava parte

**aki-nee: iba actualizar hace dos dias si no fue porque no tenia internet.. ****¬.¬**

* * *

**Duo corda**

**"dos corazones"**

* * *

rua, ruka y aki estaban en la salida de la academia.

..

Ryuu- aquí estoy!

Aki- ok vámonos

Ruka- Ryuu hace rato que no te veia.

Ryuu- ah!, he estado ocupado

Rua- y porque va ir ahora con nosotros?

Ryuu- bueno tengo que hacer algo

Ruka- y chirly porque no vino?

Aki- no quizo, al final de la jornada se fue de mal humor

Rua- ella se enfada?

Ryuu- ah ya dejen tantas preguntas!

Aki- jejeje si vamos

..

..

Sherry- hey ustedes necesito su ayuda!

Bruno- en que?

Sherry- a ti no!

Crow- ah jaja

Sherry- subiré un momento ustedes seguramente no saben nada

Al rato

Ruka- buenas!

Crw- hola!

Jack- otra vez él!

Aki- jack no, él no

Ryuu- espera Aki yo me encargo – Ryuu se para frente a ellos y se inclina

Ryuu- disculpenme por lo del otro dia

Bruno- perdonado!

Crow- si un poco

Jack- para nada!

Ryuu- akii no me perdona! – ojos de cachorrito

Aki- eh jaja él no importa

Ryuu- si verdad, y yusei?

Crow- esta arriba… he rua otra partida!

Rua- sii!

Ruka- ah no! Hoy vinimos a estudiar! – le pellisca la oreja

Rua- ruka!

Ryuu- Aki acompañame donde yusei

Aki- esta bien

Sherry y yusei buscaban algo por toda el piso

Yusei- hey es esto? – le muestra una bolsa

Sherry- si! Me pregunto como llego hasta aca – la abre y ve sus llaves y unas fotos

Yusei- lo tenian crow y bruno

Sherry- ah desgraciados! Ya veran! – baja y tropieza con Ryuu

Yusei- "Aki ahora falta que se ponga celosa" – pero yusei se sorprende al ver que Aki solo rie y Sherry tambien

Aki- eh etto yusei Ryuu quiere hablar contigo

Yusei- de que quieres hablar?

Ryuu- eh bueno.. – agacha su cabeza

Aki- yo me voy – sonrie

Ryuu- yusei me quiero disculpar por mi comportamiento

Yusei- y algo mas?..

Ryuu- si quiero decirle perdon por cuando lo trate mal a principio supongo que soy así, tambien por tratar de alejarlo de Aki yo soy muy celoso, y tambien por todo lo que le dije

Yusei- Ryuu te perdono, entiendo su forma de ser

Ryuu- de veras?

Yusei- si al ver que se comportaba diferente con chirly y Aki me demuestra que es una buena persona

Ryuu- bueno si, entonces todo bien

Yusei- todo bien – estrechan sus manos

Ryuu- ah pero esto no significa no no dejara de ser mi rival!

Yusei- lo seguire siendo

Ryuu- ah bueno veamos quien es el mejor para Aki jeje

Yusei- te gusta seguir luchando eh?

Ryuu- jajaja si, ademas nunca tuve una relacion seria con Aki pero esta vez lo obtendre!

Yusei- ya lo veremos

Ryuu- jeje ah, y gracias por entenderme ahora me voy

Yusei- puede quedarse mas tiempo debe corregir su primera impresión ante mis amigos, no permita que lo odien

Ryuu- si, no quiero volver a ser la burla y el detestado por todos

Yusei y Ryuu bajan ven a bruno y crow golpeados, jack bebia su desquiciado café, rua reia y ruka estudiaba.

Ryuu- que les paso?

Yusei- me parece que Sherry les dio su merecido

Ryuu- porque?

Sherry- por ser unos desgraciados y atrevidos! Dime quien se atreve a robarme la llave de mi casa y tomar fotos mientras duermo!

Crow- pero si jack planeo esto

Bruno- si el nos retó

Jack escupe su café – que les pasa idiotas! No me metan en eso, malditos mentirosos! Digan la verdad!

Sherry- tranquilo jack yo no les creo

Crow- bueno ya fue chirly hicimos una apuesta y nosotros perdimos

Sherry- aah! Que tontos!

Ryuu se sienta, y le indica a Aki que esta todo bien

Aki- "Parece que ya se disculpo me alegro"

Rua- yusei nos ayudas?

Yusei- si, yo veo.

Jack- ah que dia tan aburrido

Aki- si, deberiamos hacer algo

Ryuu- algo loco!

Crow- emocionante

Bruno- eh divertido

Aki- eh pero que?

Crow- hum no se

Jack- oye y porque ese milagro que tu molesta amiga no vino?

Aki- hoy se fue de mal humor, pero si yo fuera ella ya se me habria pasado y seguramente si estuviera aquí diria em.. em

Ryuu- que tal carreras en d-wheel!

Crow- tu no tienes

Aki- yo deje la mia

Bruno- entonces hagamos em..

Chirly- carreras!

- chirly llegaste!

Chirly- noo todavía estoy en casa

Crow- puro sarcasmo

Chirly.- y que iban a hacer?

Aki- estamos aburridos ademasahora que Ryuu hizo las paces queriamos integrarnos

Ryuu- ibamos a hacer competencias en d-wheel

Chirly- genial! Pero asi no participarian todos que tal unas pruebas y el que gane tendra un premio!

Aki- siempre encuentras que hacer eh?

Chirly- jeje si vamos esto será "p.p.o.p.d.e.5ds"!

- que? – exclaman todos incluso yusei, rua y ruka que estaban con sus tareas.

Chrily- si! Las pruebas para obtener un premio del equipo 5ds!

Aki- locuras las tuyas

* * *

**El proximo capitulo sera como una especie de receso de la trama principal, un capitulo especial sera como un capitulo para hacerlos sufrir por mi desaparicion de casi digamos solo 2 semanas pronto entrare a parciales y debo estudiar...**


	19. capitulo especial! decimonoveno parte

**Duo corda**

**"dos corazones"**

* * *

**"el p.p.o.p.d.e.5ds"! ! -.-' ...**

**...**

**Aki-nee - atención! Aquí les tenemos un capitulo especial saliendo de la trama **

**Presentadora: yo.. (Aki-nee) y Narrador me traje a kiryu para ayudarme (encadenado)**

**...**

La primera competencia del teams 5ds y otros, estos son los participantes

- jackass! "el eterno obsecionado del café"

- crow! "el cuervo de puras alas negras"

- yusei! "you said?"

- Aki! "La que era la rosa negra"

- rua! "el niño kawai algo imperactivo"

- ruka! "la niña que ve espiritus de los duelos"

- y otros mas..

- sherry! "la rubia francesa con casi voz de hombre"

- bruno! "el antimonio que aveces es kawai!"

- Ryuu! "el personaje inventado de esta escritora"

- y mi persona tambien compitiendo ..

...

Jack- wo! Que presentaciones tan mediocres

Sherry- que tengo voz casi de hombre! No es mi culpa!

Aki- reordastes mis viejos tiempos – aura depresiva

Yusei- you said= yusei, you said . ¿ ?

Bruno- es Antinomia!, no antimonio eso es de la tabla periodica!

Aki-nee: ya pues total!, primera prueba para escoger al lider de cada equipo, carrera hasta satellitte desde el puente principal!

Jack- tas loca!

Aki-nee - carrera! Ahora en sus lineas! Ah yo tambien! Kiryu narra!

Kiryu – que narre que?

Aki-nee: la competencia baka!

Kiryu- ah….Ya!

...

Kiryu- .yyyy... yusei, crow, sherry y chirly llevan la delantera, luego les sigue Aki y brun, rua y Ryuu corren como ratones muertos de hambre, ruka nisiquiera corrió, y jack… jack? Ah a unos metros del punto de partida desmayado

Jack- ah ah café!, necesito café

Kiryu- oh! Las cosas han cambiado yusei va de primero y dejo muy lejos a crow y sherry, chiryl se retiro, Aki ya no corre solo camina cansada

Aki- jam no puedo mas! Dragon rosa negra llevame hasta la meta!

Kiryu- eso no se vale

Aki- naa! – se sienta en el piso

Kiryu- Oh no! Ryuu sufrio un desmayo!

Ryuu- agua! Agua!

Kiryu- rua se lastimo! Los hire a ayudar, chirly continua!

- sii! Oh rayos! Que es esa luz!

Es bruno! se ha convertido en antimomia

Bruno- es Antinomia!

Chirly - -.- se me hace dificil,

Kiryu- regrese sigo narrando, antimomia se pasa a crow!, a sherry! Y va tras yusei que ya no corre va mas lento se le ve confiado! Increiblemente antimomia se lo pasa!

Kiryu- cara**! Que es Antinomia – grita mientras corre

Yusei- nani? – comienza a correr

Quien llegara primero? De todas formas para que esperar si don dos equipos y ellos son los unicos que quedan participando… pero como estan tan desafiantes dejemos que se "maten" para llegar a la meta.

Aki- vamos yusei!

Sherry- vamos bruno!

Chirly- vamos antimona!

Sherry- a es bruno

Chirly - no antimona!

Kiryu - y llegan! Yusei gana por un cabello haha

yusei- jam jam ahora um que? – le falta el aire

...

chirly- escojan a sus integrantes todos una linea! Y por llegar de primero escoje tu yusei

yusei- escojo a…

crow- yo! Yo!

Rua- no yo!

Yusei- crow!

Crow- sii!

Kiryu - sigue bruno

Bruno- escojo a em rua!

Rua- genial!

Yusei- em ruka!

Bruno- Ryuu!

Sherry- nos ignoran

Aki- si, asi parece –ambas miradas espeluznantes

Yusei-eh jack

Bruno- em .. bueno..

Kiryu- quedan 3!

Bruno- Aki!

Yusei- ah oye!

Bruno- que? Hehe jue :)

Chirly- eh eh me haces el favor yusei!

Yusei- eh ya ya, bueno Sherry jue

Bruno- juum

Chirly, Aki y Sherry – bebes!

Shirly- bueno yo con bruno ya veran como sufriras yusei por no escogerme! Jajaja

Kiryu- primer reto! Según chirly quien invento esto, ustedes deben quitarle a Zora una prenda de vestir de color blanco

Crow- ah!

Kiryu- primer equipo yusei! como se llamaran?

Yusei- Nexus crabs

Jack- WTF? Ese nombre no!

Chirly- ajajajajaja! Vincuolo cangrejo

Aki- ahahahahahaha

Yusei- no te ries! Y.Y

Kiryu- y el de ustedes bruno?

Bruno- eh "somos ganadores"

- asiii es! – gritan su equipo

Kiryu- ustedes primero equipo Nexus!

Yusei- vengan!, este es el plan, crow estaras cerca de la ventana, yo y ruka distraeremos a zora mientras Sherry y jack entran y al encontrar algo se lo lanzan a crow quien correra hasta la meta y así ganaremos!

Sherry- excelente!

Crow- si ganaremos!

Ruka- trabajo en equipo!

El plan de yusei se lleva a cabo desafortunadamente jack le juega una broma a crow y le tira un sosten que cae en su cabeza sin notarlo corre hacia la meta y cuando esta por llegar Zora lo espera con bate en mano.

Kiryu- oh valla! Demoraron 20 minutos!

Yusei- jaja ya ganamos!

Chirly- ni tan seguros Aki, bruno! adelante!

Aki- que tal Zora? – sonrisa agradable

Bruno- como estuvo su día? Hoy luce muy bien! – sonrisa

Zora- ah que amables... muy bien y gracias

Aki- nos puede prestar ese delantal blanco?

Bruno- es por una buena causa - sonrisa angelical

Zora- con gusto

Bruno se lo entrega a rua

Ryuu- corre rua!

Llega a la meta

Kiryu- bien! 10 minutos!

..

Yusei- O.O!

Jack- tramposos!

Sherry- que mierda!

Crow- asi de simple y nosotros trabajamos tanto!

Chirly- sii! Otro triunfo para "somos ganadores"

Yusei- eso no vale!

El equipo "somos ganadores" le lanzan miradas perversas y sadicas

Yusei- ah! – se esconde tras ruka

Crow- oh dios mio! – tras jack

..

Kiryu- siguiente prueba! Deben cocinar para Zora!

Crow- ahora todo es sobre ella!

Kiryu-. Asi me lo dice la organizadora de esto, ahora preparen la mejor comida! Hemos dividido la cocina de zora en un lado el equipo Nexus! Y en el otro el equipo "somos ganadores" adeante!

30 minutos después…

..

Zora- platos rotos, fuego, comida por todos lados- oh la mitad de mi cocina!

Yusei- lo sentimos

Zora- ah tu no te preocupes, esto debio ser obra de jack y crow

Crow- quee! Si yo sí se cocinar!

Jack- por que lo defiende fue yusei!

Sherry- si fue yusei

Ruka- cierto

Yusei- "que equipo el que tengo yo" no les creas Zora! Yo soy un buen cocinero

Zora- tranquilo yusei, yo confio en ti

Yusei- jejejeje

Chirly- ah si yusei tan "vivo" no?

Aki- fue yusei Zora! Yo lo vi estaba tan apurado por ganar que destruyo todo

Yusei- Aki!

Aki- es un pésimo cocinero

Yusei- no Aki porque! Me delatas!

Aki- necesito ganar

Yusei- hum "que chica la que me mando yo"

Zora- yusei? -… este equipo perdio!

Chirly- sii! Otro triunfo para "somos ganadores"

Bruno- y eso que no preparamos nada

Kiryu- muy bien siguiente y ultima prueba patrocinada or chirly.. cuanto soportas dentro de un ataud!

Yusei- aah! Esta loca!

Chirly- jeje haber se rinden?

Yusei- reunanse equipo Nexus! – hacen un circulo y empiezan a murmurar.

..

Jack- nos rendimos!

Yusei- si ademas es la ultima prueba no?

Crow- el otro equipo llevan dos triunfos

Ruka - de que nos sirve ganar este?

Kiryu- que este valia por dos triunfos y luego pasaban a desempate

Crow- ahh!

Chirly- loser! Sii ganamos otra vez!

- haaii! – exclaman todo el equipo

Kiryu – y su premio un bono para gastar en lo que quieran a nombre de Jackass!.. ahora esta la vista locos! – tira el microfono

Jack- yoo!

Chirly- si jaja despidete de tu café!

Jack- noo! T.T

* * *

**Kiryu- mi paga **

**Chirly- yo jamas dije que te iba a pagar **

**Kiryu- ah entonces! **

**Chirly- cobrale a yusei jeje**

**Bye! Este fue el capitulo especial ahora disfruten del proximo capitulo. Si les doy los dos seguidos.. **


	20. duo corda vigesima parte

**Duo corda**

**"dos corazones"**

* * *

**Punto de vista Aki.**

A pasado ya casi una semana, estos ultimos dias han sido muy calmados, Ryuu se integro mas con los chicos, pero pronto debia irse y yo tenia que hacerle frente a su abuela, uno de esos dias regrese a visitarla para saber mas y lo que me dijo fue que Ryuu no estaba recuperado del todo.

Era un viernes y seria el ultimo paseo del año

Aki- ya me voy! Adios papa, adios mama!

Hideo- que te diviertas cariño!

Aki- si claro.. divertirme

Todos los dela clase asistieron y fuimos a una finca no muy lejos de la ciudad, las cosas iban bien al principio pero luego varios compañeros empezaron a molestar a Ryuu.

Ryuu- ellos quieren algo de mí

Chirly- no les prestes atención

Ryuu- pero es que me dicen cosas feas – carita triste

Aki- Ryuu no los escuches yo ya pase por algo así, solo te digo que debes confiar en ti, lo que ellos te digan no es verdad.

Chirly- Aki sabe de eso, yusei le enseño jeje

- ahaha Ryuu bebe! Ve a jugar con las muñecas! Jaja – grita uno de sus compañeros

Ryuu- callate!

- oh oh y si no queremos que nos haras? Niño devil! – uno de ellos se le acerca

Ryuu frunce en ceño y cierra su mano en forma de puño

Aki- Ryuu no – sonrie

Ryuu- sí lo se

- ah noo! Si Ryuu no solo tiene dos personalidades ahora resulta que es un bebe marica! Jajajaja – rien otros que se acercaban

Ryuu baja su cabeza

Chirly- ustedes solo le tienen envidia dejenlo!

- ah Ryuu no te puedes defender solo bebe raro dime cual es tu mundo paralelo jajaja

Ryuu no lo soporta y cambia su personalidad, ataca a uno de los que lo insultaban.

- pelea! Pelea! - gritan

- Ryuu! – el profesor se acerca al ver que Ryuu golpeaba al joven

Aki- Ryuu basta

- vengan ustedes dos! Separence! – el profesor los toma a ambos del brazo

Ryuu- él empezo!

- no maestro él!

- ambos estan castigados! Regresaran a la academia y no podran participar de las actividades

Ryuu- pero yo queria tanto..

Aki- profesor por favor deje a Ryuu participar el se moria por estar aquí

- lo siento Aki pero no toleraré estas faltas

chirly- ah profe no se malo es el ultimo paseo dejelos!

-chirly no! Por eso mismo regresaran es el ultimo paseo y noquiero que vuelva a ocurrir algo así.

A Ryuu se lo llevan de vuelta a la academia y nosotras nos quedamos hasta terminar el paseo, cuando regresamos nos encontramos con que Ryuu se habia peleado otra vez y mas fuerte.

Chirly y yo fuimos a enfermeria, donde Ryuu estaba siendo curado, tenia un golpe en su mejilla y algunos raspones. Su mayordomo estaba allí y lo regañaba

Ryuu- pero yo no queria simplemente perdí el control, el seguia molestando y tuve que defenderme

Aki- señor como que perdió el control otra vez?

- como ya debe saber Ryuu no está del todo recuperado, cualquier cosa puede hacer que rl Ryuu oscuro vuelva momentáneamente

chirly- um Ryuu eres raro.

Ryuu- ah tu tambien!

Chirly- sabes que te lo digo bromeando

Ryuu- auch cuidado enfermera

- jeje venga que tiene su labio partido – enfermera

Chirly- woo! Que la pelea estuvo ruda!

- asi es, por eso debe irse a inglaterra alli recibira mejor atención – mayordomo

Ryuu- Aki vendras conmigo!

Aki- eh no lo se , tal vez

Chirly- nani? En serio? Y nos contaste de esto a mi y a los demas!

Aki- ah lo siento chirly

Aki- nonono y cuando nos los ibas a decir!

Aki- es que..

Chirly- eh nada! Yo ya me voy!

Aki- "cielos debi suponer que se enfadaría si no le decia, pero sé que lo que no le gusto fue que se lo ocultara a todos"

- señorita Aki – mayordomo

Aki- disculpe debo pensarlo mas

- pero pronto, manaña nos vamos

Ryuu – Aki vendras?

Ver a Ryuu tan triste no me gustó, no quiero herirlo pero tampoco puedo alejar amis amigos, tampoco hacerle esto a yusei y mucho menos ahora. Regrese a casa y lo pensé.

**Punto de vista Yusei.**

Es increible que ya halla pasado una semana, Ryuu se disculpó y todos pudimos ver que no era lo que creeiamos, todas las tardes de esta ultima semana haciamos algo para variar y salir del estrés del trabajo y otros oficios. Siempre estabamos todos juntos como constumbre, no podía estar a solas con Aki aun así el ambiente entre los dos era agradable.

Crow, bruno y yo estabamos por salir a buscar materiales y otros cuando llego chirly.

Chirly- aah estoy molesta! – llega y se sienta en una de las sillas cruzando los brazos

Crow- porque? Cancelaron una serie?

Chirly- tan gracioso, pero no es porque Aki no me dijo que le habian propuesto irse para Inglaterra.

Yusei- Inglaterra!

Chirly- lo ves esto es lo que mas me enfada que no le dijo a nadie!

Yusei- Aki no se puede ir

Crow- cierto después yusei no tendra alguna distracción

Yusei- callate crow no entiendo lo que dices!

Chirly- jaja bueno si no quieres que se valla convencela antes de que la abue de Ryuu lo haga.

Yusei- ok, pero primero vamos a buscar esos materiales

Chirly- "baka, perderas el tiempo"

Salimos y chirly vino con nosotros, no podia dejar de pensar que Aki aceptaria irse, no puedo permitir que Ryuu se la lleve aunque habiamos hecho las paces todavía existe cierta rivalidad entre él y yo.

* * *

**Aki- nee: fius! Acabando pronto..si! semana santa! Descansoo (supuestamente debo trabajar en el nuevo proyecto, estudiar y maquetear) Jejeje **

**Ryuu - semana santa?**

**Aki-nee: sii! Que no sabes lo que es**

**Ryuu - no..**

**Aki-nee: ah no gastaré saliva diciendote asi que ve a Wikipedia **

**Ryuu - Wikiped****ia?**

******Aki-nee: aaah!**  



	21. duo corda vigesima primera parte

**Duo corda**

**"dos corazones"**

* * *

**Punto de vista normal. **

Mas tarde ese día Aki se encuentra con Ryuu y van a casa de chirly que ya habia regresado.

Chirly- ah Aki, ryus hola

Aki- chirly lo siento por no decirles, no queria preocuparlos

Chirly- bien entiendo ya no estoy molesta jeje

Ryuu- chirly tienes dulces?

Chirly- claro Ryuu ve a la cocina

Aki- necesito tu consejo

Chirly- sobre?

Aki- bueno hay algo mas que no te he contado

Chirly- no me digas ya lo sé

Aki- eh?

Chirly- si, yusei te ha besado

Aki- ah lo sabes pero como

Chirly- crow me lo dijo!

Aki-aah! Osea que ya todo el mundo lo sabe

Chirly- jeje no todos y que consejo quieres? Tu sabes que mis concejos son locos

Aki- bueno no importa, veras no quiero lastimar a Ryuu o que se sienta triste, pero tampoco quiero alejarme de yusei.

Ryuu se acerco y escucha su conversacion detrás del la pared divisoria entre la cocina y la sala de estar.

Ryuu- "Aki es buena persona no puedo alejarla de sus amigos, aun asi yo la quiero"

Chirly- um deberias em hablar con su abue y decirle lo que piensas

Aki- pero aprecio mucho a Ryuu no quiero que se ponga triste y sabes como es cuando está asi

Chirly- ah sii pone sus caritas jaja

Ryuu- "no puedo ser egoista con ella, debo hablar con mi abuela"

Aki- hoy se van

Chirly- ah em

Ryuu- Aki chirly! Me voy! – sale muy rapido

Aki- crees que nos escuchó

Chirly- si seguramente jaja

Aki- tan tranquila, iré a su casa

Chirly- ok!

Cuando Aki se fue chirly sale en busca de yusei

Chirly- yuseiii!

Yusei- que?

Chirly- que haces aquí! Aki se va

Yusei- se va.. ¡

Chirly- em bueno no se tal vez por eso debemos ir a casa de Ryuu.

Yusei- entonces vamos.

Aki llega y es recibida por la abuela de Ryuu.

- Aki ! Decidio venir con nosostros! – la abuela sonrie alegremente

Aki- eh no aun no lo sé

- Aki por favor! – la señora sostiene sus manos casi suplicandole

Aki- yo..

- no le haga esto Ryuu! Usted es su amigapor favor!

Ryuu- abue!

- Ryuu?

Ryuu- espera quiero hablar con Aki

- esta bien mi niño

Ryuu- ven Aki

Aki- "hace rato que no veia a Ryuu tan serio es decir esta personalidad casi ya no aparecia"

Aki y Ryuu van al jardin

Ryuu- Aki yo se que no quieres herirme

Aki- eh Ryuu no yo

Ryuu- no dejame terminar tu eres una buena chica, muy comprensiva y atenta y sí tambien divertida

Aki- yo divertida? Jeje

Ryuu- si

Chirly y yusei llegan a la mansion de Ryuu

Chirly-konichiwaa esta Ryuu! – pregunta a una de las sirvientas

- si esta en el jardin

Yusei- podemos pasar?

- claro adelante

Ryuu- gracias por ser mi amiga – se agacha y recoge una rosa – esto es para ti, es como la rosa que te di al principio solo que esta es un regalo de despedida

Aki- gracias

Ryuu- te quiero mucho! Por eso quiero que te quedes con tus amigos, aquí está tu felicidad y no quiero alejarte de esto – Ryuu le da un beso en la mejilla y la abraza, Aki tambien lo abraza.

Yusei- parece que acepto irse – muerde su labio

Chirly- no yusei!

Yusei- como puedes estar tan segura?

Chirly- pues. Simplemente lo sé

Aki- Ryuu gracias por ser mi amigo tambien

Ryuu- jeje tú fuiste mas mi amiga, yo solo te cause problemas, ahora le diré a mi abue que no te insista

Aki- y tú estaras bien?

Ryuu- si ahora ve con tus amigos

Chirly- Aki! Hey!

Aki- chirly! Yusei! – sonrie

Ambos se acercan

Ryuu- eh supongo que me ganaste yusei! jeje

Yusei- um si supongo

Chirly- aaw Ryuu te vas! Te extrañare por tu locura y rareza!

Ryuu- mira quien lo dice jeje

Chirly- jaa! Venga un último tiron de cabello

Ryuu- ahah chirly! me dejaras sin mi colita de caballo!

Chirly- jaja eso es para que te quede de recuerdo

Aki y yusei rien luego salen a la calle para despedirse de Ryuu.

Ryuu- adios pues!, me despiden del resto

Yusei- si y Ryuu me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes

Ryuu- si lo sé

Aki- te queremos Ryuu y cuidate mucho.

Ryuu- adios! Mis amigos!

- subete ya Ryuu! – le regaña su abuela que estaba furiosa por el hecho de que Aki no vendría

Ryuu- ah si jejeje les prometo que los visitaré

Chirly- te esperaremos

El auto arranca y Ryuu sale por el techo despidiendose otra vez

Ryuu - adios! Adios!

- Ryuu! Entra yaa!

Aki abraza ayusei ocultando su rostro.

Chirly- aw Aki vas a llorar! Jaja

Aki- um no! – Aki solloza mientras yusei la abraza

Aki- era un amigo diferente a todos, loco, raro y super celoso jeje

Yusei- tienes razon

Chirly- sobre todo en lo loco

Aki- jeje si

Chirly- um y ahora ustedes son pareja supongo.. ^.^

-eh! – se separan y miran a otros lados

Chirly- ah ya dejen de esconder lo evidente! Jaja

Yusei- bien vamonos..

...

* * *

**Juju aquí no acaba y otro capitulo especial. Y el ultimo…**

**ryuu- yo queria seguir luchando! **

**Aki-nee: hay no Ryuu! Debo acabar esto **

**Ryuu- juum cierto ya metes a los demas al final **

**Aki-nee: asi es.. desde que destruyeron mi "cuarto oscuro".. estoy bajo amenaza!**

**Ryuu- de quien? **

**Aki-nee: en mi proximaaa y lejana historia lo sabras!**

**bye!**


	22. duo corda capitulo final

**hey gente! estoy trabajando y pensando en un nuevo proyecto fic! el mas grande, ambicioso y sadico! se llamara "un mundo ninja lleno de sangre"**

**ryuu- ah no exageres..**

**aki-nee: espera y termino...**

**ryuu- no! termina con esta historia primero! y con la de vampiros! y luego puedes seguir con otra!**

**aki-nee: solo doy un aviso.. es obvio que no la escribiré est mes o el otro**

**ryuu- o el otro año**

**aki-nee: aah jeje lo que se es que no pasara al otro año.. no exageres tambien! bueno aqui les dejo el ultimo y corto capitulo..**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, pero este fic sii!**

* * *

**…..**

Al dia siguiente….

Yusei- tengo una invitacion para helados gratis en la heladeria?

Crow- ah de donde salio eso?

Yusei- ni idea la encontré en la mesa hoy, alguno de ustedes deben saber

Jack- yo no se nada ni me interesa

Bruno- sabes que no he salido de aquí

Yusei- crow?..¬ ¬

Crow- … si ya, yo fui

Yusei- ideas de chirly me imagino

Crow- si

Yusei- ah bueno – se encoge de hombros

Heladeria

Aki- quien rayos me mando a este lugar!

Yusei- Aki!

Aki- ah… yusei que haces aquí?

Yusei- eh bueno tu…- y antes de hablar lo penso un momento – quieres comer un helado?

Aki- um?

Yusei- vamos te invito uno –la toma de la mano y entran

Aki- espera!

Yusei- espera nada, venga que quieres uno de Browne o vainilla ?

Aki- jum cual crees que me gusta?

Yusei- de vainilla con caramelo encima y una cereza!

Aki- jeje si! Hace tiempo que no comia uno.

..

Al terminar de comer helados van a ver una pelicula de terror. (specificamente una japonesa "Ju-on, La maldición")

Aki- yusei! porque esta pelicula!

Yusei- si tu la escogiste no te acuerdas?

Aki- ah..no sabia que era de miedo – dice encogiendose

Yusei- jaja cobarde

Aki- no soy cobarde!

Aparece una escena de una niña con la cara completamente blanca que se arrastra por unas escaleras moviendo la cabeza y la boca abierta

Todos en la sala de cine gritan, pero se sientan mas los gritos de Aki..

Yusei y Aki tenian los ojos cerrados y abrazados de miedo

Aki-ah..ah ahora quien es el cobarde

Yusei- yo?..

Después de ver la pelicula van en sus d-wheels hasta el puente hay se estacionan y ven el mar.

Yusei- Aki te amo – le dice sin dejar de ver el mar

Akii baja su cabeza ocultando su evidente rubor yusei la abraza y juntos ven como el sol parece ocultarse dejando su reflejo en el agua.

Aki- yo tambien yusei

La besa y luego sonrien.

Unas semanas mas tardes Aki y yusei conversar con Ryuu via skype.

Ryuu- hola Aki!

Aki- hola Ryuu

Yusei- hola Ryuu

Ryuu- ah.. yusei… que tal

Aki- y como te va?

Ryuu- adivinen hice nuevos amigos!

Yusei- que bien Ryuu eso es bueno.

Aki- me alegro que no estes solo

Ryuu- ah si y ahora tengo dos novias!

- ah. Dos! – exclaman Aki y yusei casi pegando a la pantalla

Ryuu- jajaja es un chiste!, no soy tan hp..

Aki- juum Ryuu!

Ryuu- jiji y ustedes que?

Yusei – que de que?

Ryuu- ah ..no se.. se van a casar o algo?

Aki- nani? Oye soy muy joven para casarme Ryuu!

Ryuu- ah jaja y cuantos hijitos tendran?

Yusei- que?..

Aki- Ryuu! Ya estas peor que chirly!

Yusei- apagalo Aki

Aki- si

Ryuu- aah no! Lo siento Aki, yusei! perdon!

Aki- jeje lo siento Ryuu pero si debemos irnos

Ryuu- ah ok, que les valla bien en su cita

Yusei- no es una cita

Aki- jeje bye Ryuu!

Ryuu- adios!

Yusei- luego hablaremos

Los dos se reunen con el resto en casa de chirly, quien preparó una pequeña fiesta de despedida por su viaje.

Las cosas vuelven a ser como antes con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora Aki y yusei son mas que amigos aquellos sentimientos del pasado fueron sacados a flote y ya no habia duda de lo que ambos sentian.

…

* * *

**Y asi termnaaa ya fin! Todos felices **

**Iihhaa! No sabia como acabar esto lo escribi en la noche por el celular, tenia tanto sueño y no habia luz electrica, puse la radio y estaba super enredada lo mejore y asi quedo. Jeje espero que les halla gustado..**

**Ryuu- quede traumado por la pelicula..! ..como los pones a ver eso **

**Aki-nee: gallina! Y para que sufran psicológicamente.. **

**Ryuu- aah si quien enciende todas las luces de la casa para ir levantarse en la noche, después de esa pelicula? **

**Aki-nee: quue imprudente! Ryuu te mataré! **

**Me despido hasta el proximo fic dentro de 3 semanas o menos o mas? **

**Ryuu- no aguantara no escribir lo aseguro!**

**Aki-nee: shup. Up! **

**Bye! ****Gracias por leer, por sus reviews y esos reviews/cuentos que me hacia reir**

**********Saludos! Aki-nee!**   



End file.
